


Sigue a tu Destino

by DragoViking



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dragon Riders, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Guerra, Internal Conflict, Mitologia nordica, Romance, profecía, valkirias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoViking/pseuds/DragoViking
Summary: Fue enviada al mundo mortal para cumplir con un propósito desconocido; esa era la misión que las Nornas del Destino le asignaron, pero... ¿Qué debía hacer realmente? ¿Y qué relación tenía con el jefe de Berk?«El destino es un guía, un camino que debemos seguir para llegar al lugar y momento correcto; aquél en el que nos fue asignado estar.»¿Su poder de valkiria sería suficiente para salvarlo?«Hiccup, déjame luchar a tu lado... por Berk...»¿Sería ese su destino?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Caminaba por los amplios pasillos en completo silencio. El suelo y las paredes de mármol blanco brillaban con la luz que entraba por los ventanales abiertos, los dibujos que había en las columnas resplandecían por el oro con el que estaban hechos. Siempre se preguntó qué significaban; sus hermanas le habían dicho que describían las guerras del _mundo de abajo_ , pero ella creía que representaban mucho más que eso.

Después de varios minutos de trayecto, al fin llegó a su destino: Una inmensa habitación con una mesa rectangular de mármol blanco y sillas del mismo material rodeándola, altos ventanales que, junto a un tragaluz, iluminaban todo el lugar con la luz que entraba por estos.

Sentada en la silla más grande –que más bien parecía un trono– estaba una mujer de dorados cabellos rizados que le caían por espalda y hombros. Portaba un vestido blanco, largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura en un costado que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas; sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias de cuero atadas con correas que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. Su abdomen y pecho era protegido por una brillante armadura dorada que funcionaba como corsé.

Ella vestía de manera similar con un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, pero no portaba ninguna armadura. Incluso su cabello era igual; hebras doradas que caían en ondas sobre sus hombros. Y sus ojos azules, mientras que los de ella se asemejaban al cielo en un día despejado y cálido, los de esa mujer eran profundos como el océano mismo.

Esos orbes azules que ahora la observaban con severidad desde su posición, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

—Acércate—demandó la mujer con voz tranquila.

Temerosa avanzó hasta llegar al extremo contrario de la mesa.

— ¿Sabes por qué fuiste llamada?—cuestionó inclinándose en su asiento, apoyando sus codos sobre el borde.

—En realidad no—logró responder sin titubear.

—Nosotras te lo explicaremos—resonó una voz por toda la habitación.

Mientras la voz hacía eco en el salón, a un costado de la mujer comenzaron a hacerse visibles tres siluetas.

Primero sólo fue perceptible una extraña sombra oscilatoria que poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que tomó la forma de tres mujeres con largos vestidos de color verde bosque y capuchas que cubrían su rostro gracias a la oscuridad que les brindaban.

Sabía quiénes eran, había leído sobre ellas y sus hermanas le habían contado muchas historias…

— _Las Nornas del Destino_ —susurró sorprendida inclinándose para hacer una reverencia, alcanzando a ver como las tres se quitaban la capucha al mismo tiempo revelando sus rostros.

La primera, una anciana de cabellos plateados y piel tan blanca como el papel; era Urd, la Norna de «lo que ha ocurrido». El _destino_.

La segunda, una mujer de no más de treinta años de cabello castaño trenzado en un moño alto adornado con un velo verde; esa era Vernandi, la Norna de «lo que ocurre ahora». El _presente_.

Y la tercera, una joven de entre quince y veinte años, cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos trenzas largas que caían sobre sus hombros; era Skuld, la Norna de «lo que debería suceder, o es necesario que ocurra». El _futuro_. Y no sólo eso, pues le habían contado que también participaba como valkiria.

La pregunta ahora era ¿por qué estaban ahí?, y ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso?

—El destino te ha elegido, Astrid—habló Urd como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

¿El destino? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Su mirada mostraba confusión, una confusión que era notada por las cuatro presentes… ¿Acaso no pensaban explicarle?

—Irás a Midgard—habló de repente la mujer rubia, Freyja, aquella que por mandato de Odín las supervisaba.

¿Al mundo mortal? Imposible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información extra:  
> -Freyja: Diosa del amor y la fertilidad, las valkirias estaban bajo su mando, más la líder de estas era Brunilda.  
> -Nornas: Son dísir (plural de "dís", un espíritu femenino) de la mitología nórdica. Tres de ellas son las principales y son las que se mencionaron al principio y final.  
> -Midgard: Así se le llama a la Tierra, esta forma parte de los nueve mundos, cada uno colgando de una rama del árbol de Yggdrasil (el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo).  
> \--------------  
> ¡Hola, bienvenidos a mi rincón de lectura!  
> Esta y todas mis historias fueron publicadas originalmente en FanFiction y Wattpad, pero luego de pensarlo por un tiempo, decidí aventurarme a publicar en esta plataforma.  
> Estaré actualizando semanalmente hasta alcanzar a la versión de esas plataformas.
> 
> Sin más que decir... Espero que disfruten esta historia :D


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.

El clima en Berk nunca era cálido. Las mañanas y noches solían ser frías, mientras que las tardes eran –en pocas palabras– demasiado húmedas; esa clase humedad que terminaba por mojar tu ropa y, sin importar cuán cerca del fuego estuvieras, jamás se secaría.

Pero ese día en especial la humedad y el frio abundaban en toda la isla. La noche previa una fuerte tormenta había azotado la costa obligando a todos a refugiarse, algo a lo que ya estaban muy acostumbrados. Berk era así, nevaba la mayor parte del año y el resto era de intensas lluvias; por eso siempre se aseguraban de tener reservas de alimento, porque nunca se sabía cuándo podían necesitarlas.

Para el amanecer, cuando la tormenta terminó, el joven jefe de Berk se dispuso a salir para hacer un conteo de daños. Mientras su gente salía de los refugios y comenzaban a dirigirse a sus casas para revisarlas, él se aventuró a explorar las playas y bosques. No había sido muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que montaba a un dragón.

¿Dragón? Así es, en esa isla –así como en todo el mundo– habitaban dragones, pero sólo Berk había sido capaz de entrenarlos y convivir con ellos sin problemas; un logro que fue posible gracias a quien ahora era el jefe de la tribu.

Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

Desafortunadamente no todos pensaban igual. De hecho, había sido bastante difícil que los Hooligans lo hicieran; un trabajo del cual el jefe estaba orgulloso pues le costó todo su esfuerzo… y una pierna… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Así como había vikingos que eran amigos de los dragones, también existían quienes eran sus enemigos y Berk en varias ocasiones tuvo la “fortuna” de encontrarse con ellos; pero claro, nada bueno resultó de eso…

En especial la última vez…

En esa ocasión se enfrentaron a un demente que quería gobernar el archipiélago utilizando un _ejército de bestias_. Su nombre era Drago Bludvist y había intentado robarles todos sus dragones, destruyendo gran parte de la isla en el proceso y provocando la muerte del que, en ese momento, era su jefe. Y aunque Berk salió victorioso, al final fue una victoria agridulce considerando lo que perdieron…

Pero de eso ya habían pasado tres años y ahora todo parecía ir mejor… Y he dicho «parecía» porque no era así en realidad…

—Muy bien, demos una última vuelta—indicó el castaño acariciando la frente escamosa de su amigo—; aún no revisamos la playa norte—dijo para después modificar la posición de la prótesis del dragón, obligándolo a cambiar de rumbo.

Ellos eran Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, actual jefe de Berk; y Toothless, el Alfa de todos los dragones y posiblemente el último Night Fury.

Juntos eran prácticamente invencibles, tan unidos que incluso parecía que se leían la mente en algunas ocasiones. Habían pasado por muchas cosas desde que se conocieron hace ocho años, después de todo fueron ellos quienes lograron establecer la paz entre vikingos y dragones; primero en Berk, luego en todo el archipiélago –o en la mayor parte de este– y claro, había sido difícil, pero al final lo consiguieron y no podían estar más felices por ello.

—Espera, Toothless—detuvo el vikingo después de un par de minutos de sobrevolar la playa—, creo que he visto algo—señaló indicándole que descendiera.

Una vez que el Night Fury tocó la arena de la playa, el jinete se bajó de su espalda rápidamente. Se acercaron con cautela hacia lo que había visto, descubriendo que se trataba de un barco completamente destrozado entre las rocas de la playa.

Temeroso por lo que pudiera llegar a encontrar, le indicó a su amigo permanecer cerca y alerta, para después adentrarse en el destrozado barco en busca de los tripulantes.

El navío era tan pequeño que no necesitó buscar demasiado pues frente a él, sobre el suelo húmedo por el agua del mar, se encontraba una chica aparentemente inconsciente.

Se acercó de inmediato, cargándola con cuidado para sacarla de ahí, moviéndose despacio para calmar su nerviosismo; sabía que no era buena idea moverla porque podría estar herida, pero era peor dejarla ahí pues no sabía cuánto aguantaría la inestable madera del barco.

Fue por eso que, en cuanto salió con ella en brazos, la depositó con delicadeza en la arena bajo la sombra de una gran roca. Aprovechando ese momento para apreciar a la chica con detenimiento…

Estaba viva, eso fue lo primero que logró comprobar tras pasar una mano cerca de su nariz confirmando que aun respiraba. Una inmensa tranquilidad se apoderó de su interior en ese momento, de alguna forma el saber que vivía lo hacía feliz a pesar de no conocerla.

Esa misma mano, después de revisar su respiración, avanzó hasta su cabello apartándole algunos mechones del rostro; aunque fue un movimiento rápido, logró sentir la suavidad del cabello que –a pesar de estar enredado– era de un brillante color dorado. Al final toda su atención fue consumida por ese rostro que lucía angelical a pesar de los raspones y los labios resecos.

No tenía idea de quién era, pero ante sus ojos la chica parecía una valkiria como las de las historias que su padre le contó de pequeño. Era ridículo, pero la delicadeza de su rostro le transmitía ese pensamiento.

— ¿Qué te habrá ocurrido?—preguntó en un susurro, sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Estaba tan concentrado en observar a la chica, que olvidó por completo a Toothless, y este, al sentirse ignorado, no dudó en golpearlo en la cabeza con una pequeña roca que lanzó con ayuda de su cola.

— ¡Toothless!—se quejó, mirándolo con severidad—, ten más cuidado, pudiste golpearla a ella—señaló a la aun inconsciente chica.

El dragón gruñó indicando que no le importaba. Quizá para su jinete pareciera que estaba celoso por ya no ser el centro de atención, pero en realidad era que había _algo_ en esa chica que no le agradaba… Algo que la hacía diferente a todas las hembras humanas que él había visto, algo que hacía que su amigo no apartara su mirada de ella…

Y eso lo inquietaba, pues creía saber qué era ese _algo_.

—Parece que está despertando—habló nuevamente tras moverla un poco tratando de hacerla reaccionar, se apartó levemente para darle un poco de espacio cuando vio que comenzaba a moverse por sí misma.

Desde su posición logró ver cómo, lentamente, la chica abría los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Y si antes su rostro lo había cautivado, ahora sus ojos, azules como el cielo, lo habían dejado sin aliento.

—C-cuidado—logró decir nervioso cuando ella quiso levantarse—, ¿te duele algo? ¿Estás herida?—deseó saber preocupado, pero al verla negar con la cabeza, se tranquilizó y la ayudó a sentarse contra la roca que les brindaba sombra—. Te daré un poco de agua—dijo, levantándose con rapidez para ir en busca de la cantimplora que cargaba en la silla de Toothless.

La rubia, curiosa y nerviosa, observaba sus movimientos con cautela. No tenía idea de quién era o si sus intenciones eran buenas, por ello era mejor tener cuidado y no confiarse. Pero cuando el chico volvió a arrodillarse a su lado mostrándole el recipiente con agua, su garganta seca y dolida por la falta del líquido la obligó a aceptar lo que le ofrecía.

—Vaya que tenías sed—exclamó divertido para calmar la tensión una vez que ella terminó de beber.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ahora húmedos, sentir el agua fresca correr por su garganta había aliviado el ardor. Ese suspiro de alivio hizo sonreír al jinete y su sonrisa mágicamente fue transmitida a la chica; sólo el Night Fury –que veía todo a una distancia prudente– permanecía con el ceño fruncido, molesto e inquieto por la situación.

—Gracias—alcanzó a pronunciar la rubia tras aclarar su garganta.

Y fue tras decir eso que el Night Fury concentró su atención en ella.

Mientras que para el castaño su voz sonó tan angelical como su mirada y sonrisa; para el dragón fue la prueba suficiente para saber que tenía razón al desconfiar. Y con sólo fijarse bien en su aspecto terminó de comprobar todas sus sospechas.

Con agilidad el dragón empujó al vikingo, siendo ahora él quien estaba frente a la confundida –y ahora también asustada– rubia. Gruñía con reclamo en busca de una explicación, le exigía hablar y decirle porqué estaba ahí. Pero la chica, intentando escapar de él, parecía no entender sus reclamos, ignorando su disgusto y ahogando gritos cada vez que él la obligaba a permanecer en su sitio.

— ¡Toothless, basta!—gritó Hiccup tomando al dragón por el cuello para apartarlo de ella—. ¡La estás alterando! ¡Detente!—insistía aplicando más fuerza para poder empujarlo lejos—. Amigo, por favor…—suplicó en un susurro que el dragón no pudo ignorar.

A regañadientes, y aceptando la derrota, se apartó de la chica quedando nuevamente a una distancia prudente. Comenzó a enviarle miradas molestas a su amigo, pero él estaba tan cegado por su preocupación hacia la rubia, que ni siquiera lo notó. Sabía que no importaba cuánto intentara explicar sus razones, Hiccup no lo escucharía y mucho menos lo entendería, algo que ya era difícil en realidad.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el castaño con tranquilidad, aumentando la molestia del dragón al ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ah sí, sí—dijo con rapidez ella, aceptando la ayuda a pesar su nerviosismo.

—Debes perdonar a Toothless—explicó el chico tras asegurarse de que podía mantenerse de pie—, usualmente no se comporta así.

— ¿Toothless?—cuestionó inclinando la cabeza como una niña pequeña, la confusión seguía en ella a pesar de haberlo escuchado decir ese nombre antes.

—Sí, él es Toothless…—señaló al dragón que gruñía, aun molesto, cerca de ellos—, y yo soy Hiccup—se presentó con una sonrisa cálida para intentar transmitirle confianza.

—Un placer yo…—habló titubeante—, soy Astrid—dijo al fin, compartiendo la misma sonrisa.

—Astrid…—repitió en un susurro sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella—, increíble…

— ¿Qué es increíble?—cuestionó volviendo a repetir el gesto de antes, provocando una sonrisa más grande en él.

—Tu voz, tus ojos…—habló Hiccup sin pensar, cautivado por su inocencia—, eres como uno de mis sueños.

— ¿Acaso eso es un intento por cortejarme?—interrogó Astrid, dejando atrás esa «inocencia» al mostrar su verdadera actitud fuerte y atrevida.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó el castaño, saliendo de su ensoñación ante la nueva actitud de la rubia—. ¡No! Yo… ahh—gruñó llevándose ambas manos hacia su cabello.

—Sólo bromeo—rio golpeándolo levemente en el hombro.

Sin darse cuenta, su risa terminó cautivándolo de nuevo, provocando que perdiera el aliento una vez más. Esa risa, tan angelical como todo en ella, lo hizo sonreír y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron en ese momento, siendo Toothless el único –y malhumorado– testigo de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Era como si se hubiera creado una unión entre ellos en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, dejando que el silencio se apoderara del ambiente; pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno agradable.

Pudieron haber permanecido así durante horas de no ser por Toothless que, harto de la situación, golpeó al jinete con su cola para traerlo de vuelta y obligarlo a hablar.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—preguntó después de reprender con la mirada a su amigo, molesto por haber tenido que dejar de verla.

No quería parecer un entrometido al preguntar eso, pero era necesario saberlo, después de todo no era normal que una chica llegara sola en un barco a Berk después de una tormenta.

—Yo ah…—comenzó a hablar Astrid nerviosa.

_¿Ahora qué le diría?_

La mirada triunfante del Night Fury al notar su falta de ideas aumentó su frustración, pero no le daría la victoria… Al menos no sin pelear.

—Hubo una tormenta y naufragué, llegué aquí sin saber cómo exactamente.

—Bueno—habló ahora Hiccup, creyendo en sus palabras para desagrado del dragón que veía furioso a la chica—, no te preocupes. Estás en Berk y aquí te brindaremos apoyo para volver a tu hogar.

Los ojos azules de Astrid se abrieron en toda su amplitud tras escuchar eso. La victoria nuevamente parecía ser del dragón negro.

— ¡No!—exclamó rápidamente.

— ¿No?—repitió Hiccup confundido sin entender lo que ella quería decir.

—No—repitió nerviosa, pensando nuevamente en algo que decir—. Mi… mi hogar fue destruido—bajó la mirada, adoptando un tono de voz sombrío y lleno de dolor—, no tengo nada.

—Yo… lo siento mucho—alcanzó a decir Hiccup sintiéndose culpable por preguntar, tomando sus manos en un intento por transmitirle fuerza—. Puedes considerar a Berk tu nuevo hogar, ya sea temporal o permanente, tú decides—dijo ahora con voz firme obligándola a levantar su mirada.

—Gracias—sonrió ella con honestidad, había algo en la mirada del castaño que la ponía nerviosa pero, al mismo tiempo, le transmitía seguridad y, quizá, algo más profundo.

—Ven, vamos a la aldea—invitó aun sin soltar sus manos—, necesitas descansar y también alimentarte—terminó para después liberarla de su agarre, cosa que, por sorprendente que parezca, la disgustó—. ¿Amigo, nos llevas?—le preguntó ahora al dragón que gruñó molesto, pues no quería llevarla sobre su espalda.

Su reacción no pasó desapercibida para Astrid. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de subir a la espalda del Night Fury.

—Ahh prefiero caminar—se excusó nerviosa mirando fijamente al dragón.

Era lo mejor para ambos.

—Está bien—accedió Hiccup confundido, turnándose para mirarlos a ambos.

Sabiendo de sobra que no conseguiría entenderlos, se dio por vencido y comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque, dejándolos atrás observándose retadoramente.

—Si dices algo tendrás problemas—amenazó Astrid al dragón, aprovechando la lejanía del castaño.

Desde que el Night Fury se le había ido encima exigiendo respuestas, supo que la había descubierto y, si quería continuar pasando desapercibida, era mejor mantenerlo al margen.

Pero a Toothless poco le importó y le gruñó para dejarle en claro que no le temía y mucho menos le importaba quien fuera. Sin dejar de gruñir la empujó levemente, alejándola de su camino para ir tras su jinete.

— ¡Astrid, apresúrate!—se escuchó gritar a Hiccup desde la entrada del bosque.

— ¡Ya voy!—exclamó ahora ella, avanzando lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarlos.

**-O-**

A pesar de la actitud de ambos, el castaño intentó hacer del camino algo agradable, los obligó a seguirle el paso caminando cada uno a un lado de él. No creía que fuera buena idea que caminaran juntos, estaba seguro de que si lo hacían terminarían en una situación similar a la de minutos atrás.

El camino hacia la aldea era un tanto largo, la vereda por la que iban no era la mejor pues atravesaba el bosque y eso complicaba un poco el trayecto debido a las raíces y rocas que habían en el suelo.

Aun así llevaban buen ritmo, aunque Astrid estaba agotada y se detenían por momentos para que descansara. Esos pequeños momentos eran aprovechados por Hiccup, que insistía en que era mejor volar hasta la aldea, pero la rubia siempre se negaba.

—Dime, Hiccup—habló Astrid una vez que comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, estaba cansada del silencio incomodo—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?—preguntó curiosa.

—Uno no muy bueno…—admitió él divertido, jugando con su cabello—, no todos tenemos la fortuna de tener un nombre divino como el tuyo—se atrevió a decir sin detenerse a pensar.

— ¿Ese es otro intento de cortejo?—indagó divertida la rubia para molestarlo y, en especial, para ver nuevamente el sonrojo que adoptaban sus mejillas cuando se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a tartamudear.

—No, no, yo… sólo…

Misión cumplida.

—Ahh… es que…—continuaba intentando explicarse, sus tartamudeos y los movimientos rápidos que hacía con sus manos la hacían reír—. Tú nombre, _Astrid_ , eso significa: _belleza divina_ …—logró explicar al fin—, y… yo… ah…

—Así que belleza divina—repitió ella, apartando su mirada para avanzar un poco más rápido y dejarlo atrás—. Es usted todo un galán, joven Hiccup. Vaya que coquetear conmigo tras unos minutos de conocernos…—bromeó viéndolo de reojo y soltando una gran carcajada cuando lo notó rojo de la vergüenza—. Ya, ya, sólo bromeo, no te alteres—tranquilizó tras detenerse, girándose para verlo.

—Eres muy graciosa—gruñó con sarcasmo intentando controlar sus nervios, ¿por qué Astrid lo ponía así?

Una última risa por parte de la rubia fue escuchada antes de que ambos continuaran caminando, siendo seguidos por un muy malhumorado Night Fury.

— ¿Cómo era tu hogar?—volvió a hablar tras haber logrado controlar sus emociones.

—Era…—Astrid lo pensó por un momento antes de continuar—. Era increíble—dijo al fin con voz nostálgica, quizá no había problema si decía la verdad a medias, es decir, no tenía que decir exactamente de dónde venía—. Teníamos libertad y nada nos daba problemas. Habían campos grandes de entrenamiento—explicó con ilusión recordando los grandes e iluminados campos que habían junto a _Vingólf_ —, todas éramos entrenadas ahí para luchar.

— ¿Todas?—preguntó Hiccup confundido—. Espera, ¿te refieres a Bog-Burglar?

Quizá había hablado de más…

—Ahh…

Y ahora no sabía que decir, ¡bien hecho Astrid! Hasta podía jurar que el Night Fury se reía de ella.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?—exclamó el castaño deteniéndose para verla mejor—. Por eso tus facciones me eran conocidas. Eres una Bog-Burglar, ¿no es así?—continúo hablando—. Hace unos días recibimos un llamado de auxilio de ellas, desafortunadamente llegamos tarde. Hemos buscando sobrevivientes pero no tuvimos éxito… hasta ahora—explicó sin darle tiempo de responder—. ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó con tu isla?

—Yo…—seguía sin saber qué decir—. No, no sé… es muy difícil recordar todo eso…—se excusó nerviosa—, simplemente no puedo.

—Está bien—dijo comprensivo, regalándole una sonrisa cálida y honesta—, no quiero que te sientas forzada. Y tampoco debes temer—añadió sonriente—, aquí en Berk estás a salvo.

—Gracias…—ahora fue su turno de sonreír para después continuar caminando junto a él.

Aun no entendía por qué había sido enviada ahí, pero sabía que –de alguna manera– Hiccup estaba relacionado con eso. A pesar del corto tiempo conociéndose, en su interior comenzó a crecer un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza que no podía explicar.

Quizá nunca descubriera el porqué de dicha relación o de ese sentimiento, pero no importaba en ese momento… Había decidido preocuparse por eso después…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información extra:  
> -Vingólf: Lugar donde vivían las valkirias, situado al lado del Valhalla. Dicho edificio contaba con quinientas cuarenta puertas por donde entraban los héroes caídos para que las guerreras los curasen, deleitasen con su belleza y donde también «sirven hidromiel y cuidan de la vajilla y las vasijas para beber»  
> \--------  
> Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado :D nos leemos la próxima semana  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.

Las palabras de las Nornas seguían resonando en su mente con forme ella y Freyja avanzaban por el amplio corredor. El mismo que había transitado horas atrás, la diferencia era que ahora no tenía ganas de observar su alrededor.

Su mente estaba concentrada en lo que le habían dicho y en lo que a partir de ahora acontecería. Freyja parecía entenderla y le daba su espacio, permitiéndole pensar en silencio. No fue hasta que consideró que era apropiado decir algo cuando finalmente lo hizo.

—Todo irá bien—la tranquilizó, conociendo su inquietud.

—No estoy muy segura de eso—suspiró Astrid agotada, un suspiro lleno de inseguridad—. ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí?

—Las Nornas obran de formas misteriosas, nunca dicen más de lo que consideran necesario—explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y deteniendo su paso, obligándola a imitarla.

La rubia mayor sonrió dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de Astrid con delicadeza. Freyja era la madre de todas las valkirias; y aunque para los demás _Æsir_ se trataba de un simple título, para la diosa del amor representaba mucho más. Por eso era inevitable no sacar su lado maternal con ellas y, de la misma manera, sus hijas le correspondían esos mismos sentimientos.

Intercambiaron miradas por un corto momento hasta que Freyja volvió a hablar.

—Astrid, no debes dudar de ellas—susurró sin apartar la mano de su mejilla—. El destino es complicado y es por eso que su trabajo es encargarse de que todos sigamos nuestro destino.

—Te refieres a cumplir con él—corrigió la menor.

—No—negó tranquila, apartándose para dirigirse hacia un banco de mármol en uno de los costados del enorme corredor.

Se sentó con delicadeza, alisando su blanco vestido para deshacerse de cualquier arruga y, seguidamente, palmeó el espacio junto a ella indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Astrid obedeció a regañadientes y –a diferencia de Freyja– se sentó con brusquedad. Estiró las piernas tratando de relajarse y apoyó las manos a sus costados para darse estabilidad sobre el asiento.

— _Seguirlo_ , Astrid—retomó la conversación con tranquilidad—. El destino es un guía, un camino que debemos seguir para llegar al lugar y momento correcto; aquél en el que nos fue asignado estar. Por eso se dice que todos estamos destinados a hacer o ser algo en específico—explicó con una voz teñida de la sabiduría característica de todo dios—. Y si las Nornas te eligieron es porque tu destino así lo dicta.

— ¡Es tan confuso!—se quejó la menor, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Si tan sólo me hubieran dicho qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Ellas dijeron que…

—Lo sé—detuvo, alejando sus manos para verla a los ojos—, lo sabré cuando sea el momento correcto…—concluyó por ella, recordando lo que las Nornas habían dicho—, pero…

—Debes confiar en ti, Astrid—tranquilizó ahora con voz maternal—, y también debes confiar en ellas. Fueron elegidas para proteger y cumplir el destino de todos, así como nosotras fuimos elegidas para formar el ejército que acompañará a Odín en el _Ragnarök_ —colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un apretón suave para transmitirle seguridad—. _Esa es_ la misión que se nos confió.

—Lo sé, y por eso no entiendo todo esto—Astrid alzó las manos con desesperación causando que Freyja apartara la suya—, soy una valkiria, mi trabajo es llevar las almas de los guerreros caídos al Valhalla.

—Hacemos mucho más que eso, Astrid—señaló la mayor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las enormes puertas de Vingólf; las puertas que daban la bienvenida a los guerreros caídos y que ellas utilizaban para ir a Midgard cuando iniciaba una nueva guerra.

Esas puertas, grandes y cubiertas de oro con diseños que describían la misión de las valkirias, se erguían sobre las paredes altas del corredor que rodeaba todo el palacio, viendo directamente hacia los extensos jardines del Valhalla, donde las almas guerreras entrenaban eternamente.

Eran quinientas cuarenta puertas que funcionaban como entrada al Valhalla para los guerreros.

—Los mortales creen que cualquiera que sea considerado un gran guerrero entre los suyos puede llegar al Valhalla al morir en batalla—continuó Freyja con cierto pesar—. A muchos de ellos no les importa el bien o el mal pues piensan que aun así vendrán aquí y lucharán con Odín, pero la realidad es diferente. Sólo los dignos pueden formar parte su ejército. No importa cuán buenas o malas hayan sido sus acciones, si no son dignos, al único lugar al que irán sus almas será a _Helheim_.

Había gran fuerza en su voz. No estaba molesta con Astrid, pero a veces –sin importar cuanto se esforzara– le resultaba irritante que las nuevas valkirias se confundieran un poco.

Freyja podía ser conocida entre los mortales como la diosa del amor y la belleza, pero lo cierto era que su labor como Æsir también involucraba la guerra y la muerte. Además de dioses, todos ellos eran guerreros y se comportaban como tal. No eran completamente inmortales, podían morir como los humanos; aunque no por causas naturales.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo, Astrid—finalizó con la misma potencia—, saber diferenciar entre un alma digna y una que no lo es.

Astrid había ido en una o dos ocasiones a Midgard junto con sus otras hermanas en busca de almas. Nunca supo cómo, pero con sólo ver a los guerreros caídos sabía a quienes tomar. Era extraño, pero ahora con lo dicho por Freyja, parecía comprenderlo mejor.

—Nuestro padre confía en nosotras—continuó la diosa con más tranquilidad, sin apartar la mirada de las enormes puertas doradas—, sabes que es importante estar listos para el Ragnarök.

—El final de todos los dioses y del universo como lo conocemos—recitó Astrid concentrada en los diseños de las puertas.

—Así es—asintió Freyja con seriedad, su voz ahora profunda y carente de emoción—, pero la profecía dice que si contamos con el ejército correcto, entonces la vida podrá volver a existir…—intentó animarse.

— _La muerte llegará a todos los seres en la Tierra. El Sol se apagará y las estrellas desaparecerán de los cielos_ —recordó la menor lo que decían los antiguos escritos—. No sólo en Midgard, también aquí. La mayoría de nosotros no sobrevivirá.

—Y todos se han hecho a esa idea, incluidos Thor y Odín—alegó Freyja levantándose y caminando a su alrededor—. _Odín peleará con su poderosa lanza Gungnir contra Fenrir, pero finalmente será devorado por el lobo después de una larga batalla._

Se detuvo frente a ella cuando al fin imitó su gesto al levantarse para estar a su altura. Ninguna sonreía, pero se observaban mezclando el azul de sus miradas.

— _Thor matará a Jörmungandr con su martillo Mjölnir_ —continuó ahora Astrid— _, pero sólo podrá dar nueve pasos antes de caer muerto, envenenado por la saliva venenosa que Jörmungandr escupió sobre él._

Y ninguna dijo nada más.

Respiraban con tranquilidad, en silencio y sin dejar de verse. Freyja había logrado su objetivo: Hacer que Astrid recuperara su fortaleza.

—Como guerreros sabemos que en toda guerra siempre habrá pérdidas—dijo de repente captando su atención por completo—, y a veces, para vencer también se tiene que perder.

—Es cruel—murmuró Astrid convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

—Así es el destino—dijo Freyja con una sonrisa cálida—. Nuestro final llegará, así como le llega a todos, dioses o mortales… Al final todos terminaremos igual…—la sujetó por los hombros y, liberando una mano, acarició su mejilla—. Lo importante es que cuando una vida termina, una nueva nace…

La hizo alzar la mirada, sujetando su barbilla con delicadeza cuando intentó bajar el rostro.

— _Después de la destrucción, una tierra nueva emergerá del mar, verde y justa. Unos cuantos dioses sobrevivirán a la dura prueba_ —recitó ahora con emoción _—. Después de todo, en este mundo nuevo, la maldad y la miseria no existirán más, los dioses y los hombres vivirán juntos en paz y armonía._

La liberó de su agarre, caminando a su alrededor con las manos alzadas; invitándola a observar a través de una de las puertas los campos verdes del mundo mortal. Campos que hasta ahora no habían sido tocados por la destrucción de la guerra.

—Sólo tú puedes ver lo bello hasta en el fin del universo—bromeó la menor posicionándose a su lado.

Una risa suave y dulce escapó de los labios de la mujer.

—Soy Freyja, no me llaman «diosa de la belleza» por nada.

—No creo que se refieran a eso—rio Astrid, contagiada por la risa de su compañera.

—Como sea—negó divertida apagando toda risa—. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, _Heimdal_ ya debe tener listo tu transporte. Te será más fácil llegar a Midgard a través del _Bifröst_ que por aquí—señaló las puertas frente a ellas.

—No podré escapar de esto, ¿verdad?—suspiró ella rendida.

—Tú aceptaste—la golpeó levemente en la frente con uno de sus dedos.

—Porque no me dieron otra opción—se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Buen punto—concedió Freyja y después le dio la espalda para comenzar a avanzar—. Andando, no es bueno dejar a Heimdal esperando.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

—Astrid—la llamó una voz que conocía a la perfección—, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?—pestañeó saliendo de su ensoñación, alzando la mirada de su tazón con desayuno para ver al chico castaño frente a ella—. L-lo siento Hiccup, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando—intentó explicarse mezclando con insistencia los restos de comida con una cuchara de madera—. ¿Qué me decías?

—Te decía que debo irme, aún hay cosas que preparar para la reunión con los jefes—repitió el castaño de pie frente a la mesa, minutos atrás él había retirado su propio tazón vacío.

—Claro, el Concejo de Guerra—recordó, dejando a un lado los restos de su desayuno.

—Así es—afirmó Hiccup, tomando el tazón de la chica para depositarlo junto al suyo en una mesa en el rincón de la pequeña cocina donde había un barril con agua para lavarlos—, los demás jefes llegarán en unos días y aún queda mucho por hacer.

—Sigo pensando que eres muy joven para cargar con tanta responsabilidad—confesó la chica ayudándole a limpiar la mesa.

—Soy el jefe, es mi obligación—dijo en un suspiro, dándose la vuelta para observarla, su cuerpo ahora apoyado en el borde de la mesa con platos sucios.

Su mirada denotaba cansancio. Las palabras antes dichas parecían un recordatorio para él y no para Astrid. Y ella sabía por qué…

Días atrás el castaño le había contado que al morir su padre en el último encuentro con el enemigo, él –siendo el heredero de la familia Haddock– tuvo que tomar su lugar como jefe de Berk.

Los jefes de tribus aliadas habían considerado que aún no era apto para el cargo, que quizá alguien más debía tomar su lugar hasta que él tuviera una edad más adecuada. Pero el Concejo de Berk no accedió, alegando que Hiccup estaba listo y que entre todos lo ayudarían el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que se adaptara y superara la pérdida de su padre.

Obviamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar tal pérdida, más que nada porque él mismo no se lo permitió. A pesar de que el resto le insistía que se tomara un tiempo para procesarlo, él siempre rechazó las sugerencias y los convencía diciéndoles que su padre querría que velara por su gente, que no se lamentaran por los que ya no estaban con ellos y que, por el contrario, vivieran y celebraran por los momentos que vivieron a su lado.

Sin duda era un gran líder a pesar de las dudas de los otros jefes, y Berk se enorgullecía por él, tanto o más de lo que estaba seguro que se orgullecían sus padres.

Desde entonces ha dado lo mejor de sí mismo para mantener a salvo a todo Berk y a los dragones; pues desafortunadamente, desde el año anterior habían estado recibiendo amenazas del enemigo al que creían haber vencido; aquél que les arrebató a su antiguo jefe… el mismo que intentó destruir su hogar y sus familias…

Y era por eso que ahora se estaba preparando el Concejo de Guerra, porque no sólo Berk estaba en peligro, sino todo el archipiélago.

—Puedes quedarte aquí o pasear por la aldea—sugirió mientras ajustaba su armadura; un peculiar traje de metal y cuero negro que, según él, estaba diseñado para serle útil tanto en vuelo como en combate—. Toothless te hará compañía, ¿verdad amigo?—lo acarició en la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado.

El Night Fury, que se había mantenido ajeno a su conversación y se concentró en devorar la gran cantidad de pescado que su amigo le dio de desayuno, gruñó en un vago intento por aceptar la sugerencia del castaño.

—Hiccup—le llamó Astrid antes de que el chico se marchara—, ¿pensaste en lo que te pregunté ayer?

— ¡Oh, sí! Casi lo olvido—se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta, palmeándose la frente por su torpeza.

Se giró para verla a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules a los cuales se hizo adicto desde el día en que se conocieron.

—Sobre tu petición, creo que sí te hará bien salir y hacer algo para mantenerte ocupada, y si lo que realmente quieres es sentirte útil y ayudar en la aldea, pues tienes mi aprobación—anunció sonriente—. Debido a que mamá no está, creo que puedes ir con Gobber a la forja. Estoy seguro de que le encantará tu compañía, sólo dile que yo te envié y no habrá problema—sugirió, retrocediendo hacia la puerta para recargarse en ella—. Además él no me comprometerá tanto como mamá—murmuró por lo bajo, recordando las bochornosas conversaciones en las que su madre envolvía a Astrid, conversaciones que trataban de él en su mayoría.

—Gracias, Hiccup—ahora fue el turno de Astrid para sonreír, ignorando lo murmurado por él.

—No es nada—negó, contagiado por la emoción de la rubia—. Sólo una cosa más—continuó, irguiéndose nuevamente como un aviso de su partida—, al final del día vayan al Gran Salón, habrá una reunión con el resto de la aldea sobre lo que ocurrirá en el Concejo de Guerra.

— ¿Todos pueden asistir?—cuestionó curiosa.

—Por supuesto, ya te había dicho que aquí en Berk todos somos iguales—respondió con rapidez—. Y debido a que tú ya eres prácticamente una Hooligan, puedes estar ahí—agregó, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Realmente me alegraría mucho que asistieras.

—Pues entonces ahí estaré—aceptó nerviosa e igualmente sonrojada, apartando con rapidez la mirada cuando él la observó con mayor detenimiento.

—Perfecto, entonces—alzó la voz con un carraspeo—, ¡nos vemos allá! Que tengan un gran día—y abrió la puerta para salir rápidamente.

—Igual tú—alcanzó a responder Astrid antes de que el castaño desapareciera.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando él se marchó. No entendía por qué a veces le era tan difícil sostenerle la mirada; esa mirada dulce y tierna que brillaba con fuerza cuando la veía.

Cuando el azul y el verde se mezclaban, no parecía haber nada capaz de separarlos. Y era entonces que ella se daba cuenta de que no era correcto. Cada vez que el chico parecía querer acercarse, ella se alejaba temerosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

 **— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir fingiendo?—** su voz gruñona la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola saltar en su lugar por la sorpresa.

Dirigió sus ojos al dragón negro que ahora le veía con reproche.

Esa mirada, verde como la de su jinete, la inspeccionaba con rudeza y desconfianza; de una manera completamente diferente a la de Hiccup.

—El tiempo que sea necesario—dijo sin pensar, encarándolo—. ¡Pero no estoy fingiendo nada!

 **—Claro…—** alargó dejándole en claro que no le creía **—, sólo no eres honesta con mi amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una valkiria vino aquí, al mundo mortal?**

—No lo sé—susurró bajando la mirada, presa de la confusión—. Me dieron una misión, pero aún no sé por qué o de qué se trata.

 **—Pudiste negarte—** mencionó Toothless caminando a su alrededor.

—Se nota que no sabes nada—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—. No podía negarme, fue una orden. Desafiar a Freyja y a las Nornas es algo imperdonable.

 **—Tanto los mortales como ustedes los inmortales se complican demasiado la vida—** masculló el Night Fury **—. Deberían ser como nosotros los dragones.**

— ¿Gruñones y groseros?

 **—Leales a una sola persona—** respondió, ofendido por su comentario **—. Nosotros no ponemos en duda nuestra lealtad.**

—Nosotros tampoco—se defendió la rubia viéndolo con molestia.

**—Pero le temen a sus superiores.**

— ¿Y ustedes no?—inquirió con ironía.

 **—Bueno—** murmuró rendido, deteniéndose frente a ella **—, depende de quién sea el superior.**

— ¿Ya ves?, no somos tan diferentes después de todo—exclamó victoriosa—. Te puedo asegurar que mis intenciones son buenas.

 **—Creí que no sabías a qué habías venido—** reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no lo sé—repitió decidida—, pero no pretendo lastimar a nadie, en especial a Hiccup… En realidad, siento que debo ayudarlo.

No podía explicar algo que ni siquiera ella entendía. Sentía que eso era lo correcto; quizá no fuera él la razón por la cual había sido enviada ahí, pero si podía aprovechar el tiempo para ayudarlo, entonces lo haría.

**—Uhm…**

—No me crees—reclamó, fingiéndose ofendida.

 **—Te daré el beneficio de la duda, al menos por ahora—** accedió al fin, tratando de no mostrar demasiada inseguridad.

Quizá no podía confiar plenamente en la valkiria, pero al menos debía darle una oportunidad así como alguna vez se la dio a quien ahora era su mejor amigo.

— ¡Significa tanto!—exclamó burlesca juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho de forma dramática.

 **— ¡Pero no fraternices demasiado con Hiccup!—** advirtió recobrando un poco de la furia que hacía honor a su nombre **—. Después de todo, tu estancia aquí no será eterna…**

Astrid suspiró, por algún motivo sus palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en ella, provocando que su corazón latiera con fuerza causándole dolor. Ella sabía que tenía razón; tarde o temprano tendría que volver a Asgard, un pequeño detalle que había olvidado hasta ese momento.

 **—El único que terminará siendo afectado por todo esto será Hiccup—** murmuró el dragón, observándola con recelo para dejar en claro su punto **—. No permitiré que eso ocurra, ¿entiendes? Si haces algo para lastimarlo, sea intencional o no, yo mismo te enviaré de regreso a _allá arriba_.**

—Está bien…—susurró ella con una leve sonrisa, intentando ocultar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento—. No lo lastimaré, te lo prometo—aseguró girándose hacia la puerta para evitar que el dragón notara sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que, por algún motivo, comenzaron a formarse en ellos.

 **—Yo juzgaré eso—** sentenció Toothless, dando por terminada la discusión.

—Vamos, señor gruñón—exclamó Astrid con ánimos renovados, colocándose la pequeña capa de piel de oso que Hiccup le había dado para cubrirse del viento frio—, salgamos un rato.

Se acomodó el cabello trenzado encima de la capa y se ajustó la falda de piel afelpada antes de abrir la puerta, para después salir siendo seguida por el dragón negro que no dejaba de murmurar lo molesto que era trabajar como niñero de una valkiria terca como ella.

Quizás él podía ayudarle a descubrir por qué había sido enviada al mundo mortal. Después de todo, se suponía que los dragones tenían cierta conexión con el mundo de los dioses. Definitivamente no sería fácil convencerlo, pero como él había dicho, era una valkiria terca y nunca se rendía cuando se proponía algo.

Pero, ¿realmente eso era lo que deseaba? ¿Y si para cumplir su misión tenía que romper su promesa?

Al final tendría que elegir una de las dos. Sólo esperaba que, cuando lo hiciera, su decisión fuera la correcta.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

—Recuerda, Astrid—le decía Freyja sin dejar de caminar a su alrededor—, debes tener mucho cuidado en el mundo mortal. Si alguien descubre quien eres realmente…

Ambas se encontraban en el exterior del Himinbjörg, el castillo de Heimdal, justo donde el camino de roca pulida terminaba y daba inicio a un extenso arcoíris que bajaba y se perdía entre las doradas nubes que rodeaban el lugar.

—Lo sé, descuida—tranquilizó, ¿en qué momento habían intercambiado papeles?—. Estaré bien.

Durante los últimos minutos, desde que salieron de Vingólf montando el carruaje de Freyja y hasta llegar al hogar de Heimdal, lo único que había hecho era escuchar como la mayor murmuraba lo cuidadosa que debía ser y lo mucho que le habría gustado que Brunilda estuviera ahí para despedirla. Pero la líder de las valkirias se encontraba ocupada tratando con problemas relacionados con la recolección de almas guerreras.

—Eso espero—insistió la mujer—. Los humanos no sospecharán—dijo tomándola por los hombros para que prestara atención—, pero existen seres en Midgard que son capaces de percibirnos, es de ellos que debes cuidarte.

Astrid estuvo a punto de responder, pero una tercera voz se alzó deteniéndola de todo intento por decir algo.

—Todo listo—fue lo que dijo el hombre corpulento que avanzaba hasta ellas arrastrando tras él un pequeño carruaje de madera.

El fornido hombre de piel blanca y larga barba pelirroja, vestía una armadura dorada sobre un chaleco de cuero negro. Portaba un grueso cinturón del cual colgaba una reluciente espada; y de su espalda –oculto entre su capa blanca hecha con la piel de alguna bestia– se encontraba el famoso cuerno Gjallarhorn que, según la profecía, sería tocado cuando el Ragnarök estuviera por comenzar.

—Suerte, querida—susurró Freyja con voz tranquila, abrazándola con fuerza—, y como dicen allá abajo, _que los dioses te protejan_ —sonrió, apartándose para poder verla a los ojos—. Odín y yo te estaremos cuidando desde aquí.

—Y no te olvides de mí—alzó la voz el guardián del Bifröst—, estaré al pendiente de ti, Astrid, ¡te observaré a diario!

—Gracias—ahora fue su turno de sonreír.

—Te estaremos esperando con un banquete de celebración—continuó Heimdal, alzando los brazos al cielo—. ¡Con muchos barriles llenos de Hidromiel!

Ambas rubias rieron ante su ocurrencia para después volver a abrazarse como despedida.

Y, con un último movimiento de manos, Astrid subió al carruaje de madera que Heimdal después empujó hasta posicionarlo en el borde del Bifröst. Se sujetó con fuerza sintiéndose lista justo antes de que este comenzara a deslizarse por el puente arcoíris.

Bajó con rapidez, las llantas de madera golpeando contra la superficie del puente convertida en un cristal brillante y multicolor. El viento golpeaba su rostro y agitaba su cabello haciendo que varios mechones se soltaran de su trenza.

Giró su cabeza para observar como el puente comenzaba a desaparecer tras ella. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver las puertas doradas del Himinbjörg cerrándose y el cielo brillante del mundo de los dioses desapareciendo tras las nubes de tormenta del mundo de los humanos.

Fue entonces que bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba sobre el Bifröst. El carruaje comenzó a caer con velocidad, obligándola a sujetarse con más fuerza mientras el viento sacudía la madera ahora húmeda.

Temiendo que en algún momento su única protección se fuera a destruir, cerró los ojos a espera del impacto y los abrió momentos después cuando nada ocurrió.

La lluvia caía a su alrededor, era difícil distinguir el azul del cielo con el azul del océano en el que se encontraba. El carruaje de madera ya no era eso, sino más bien un pequeño y maltratado barco.

Estaba en Midgard, de eso no había duda, pero… ¿en qué parte de Midgard?

Recordaba las palabras que las Nornas y Freyja le dijeron, algo sobre confiar en sí misma y que siguiera sus instintos. Quizá era momento de hacerles caso.

Caminó hasta el timón de la pequeña nave y fijó el rumbo hacia donde sus instintos le decían que debía ir…

Hacia donde el destino le indicaba que debía estar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información extra:  
> -Æsir: Son los principales dioses del panteón nórdico (es decir, el grupo de dioses nórdicos). Están emparentados con Odín y habitan en Asgard.  
> -Ragnarök: Es la batalla del fin del mundo. Esta batalla será emprendida entre los dioses liderados por Odín y los gigantes de fuego liderados por Surt. Los dioses conocen cómo va a suceder y porqué, qué avisará de la llegada del acontecimiento, quién será asesinado por quién, y así sucesivamente. Incluso saben que no tienen el poder de evitarlo.  
> -Helheim: Lugar regido por Hela, diosa de la muerte e hija de Loki. Este era el último lugar de residencia de la mayoría de los muertos.  
> -Fenrir: Es hijo de Loki, su apariencia es la de un lobo gigante. Se predice que matará a Odín durante los eventos del Ragnarök y que sucesivamente será asesinado por el hijo de Odín, Víðarr.  
> -Jörmungandr: También llamada "Serpiente de Midgard" es una gigantesca serpiente que ronda Midgard hasta el día del Ragnarök, cuando Thor lo venza y muera a causa de su veneno mortal.  
> Heimdal y el Bifröst: Heimdal es el guardián del puente arcoíris, conocido como Bifröst y encargado de alertar al ejército de Odín de la llegada del Ragnarök. El Bifröst es el camino que conecta el mundo de los dioses con el mundo de los humanos y solo él puede permitir el uso del mismo por otros.  
> -Y por último: Lo dicho por Astrid y Freyja, lo que estaba en cursiva, eran fragmentos obtenidos de Wikipedia (y otras fuentes) sobre los acontecimientos del Ragnarök.  
> \------------  
> Eso es todo por hoy, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :D  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.

El día de la reunión del Concejo de Guerra estaba por llegar y Berk se encontraba listo para recibir a los jefes que participarían en ella.

Para la mayoría de los Hooligans, el hecho de saber que pronto solucionarían el problema que Drago Bludvist representaba, los llenaba de seguridad y calma, incluso a pesar de conocer cuál sería esa solución.

Sólo existía una persona que no compartía ese mismo sentimiento.

Hiccup continuaba inquieto por lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento. No le preocupaba la reunión, sino la decisión que los demás jefes iban a tomar y que él tendría que apoyar a pesar de no estar de acuerdo.

Porque él y todos en Luk Tuk sabían que la solución sólo podía ser una…

 _Guerra_.

No importaba si detenían a Drago a tiempo, al final ese sería el único resultado. La reunión del Concejo de Guerra era prueba suficiente para confirmarlo. Los jefes no pretendían discutir si debían o no iniciar la guerra, más bien querían asegurarse de que todas las tribus estuvieran listas para cuando ocurriera.

Era inevitable.

Y por eso Hiccup tenía miedo… Porque en el pasado lo único que consiguió fue pérdida y dolor. No quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo, no ahora que al fin comenzaba a recuperarse… Ahora que todo Berk comenzaba a recuperarse.

Drago Bludvist les había arrebatado a su jefe, a los dragones y destruido Berk. ¡Odín sabía lo difícil que fue vencerlo en esa ocasión! Hiccup ni siquiera recordaba cómo logró tomar la fuerza necesaria para salvar a su gente y a su mejor amigo a pesar del dolor que la muerte de su padre le había provocado. Pero ahora, todo eso que pensó haber superado, volvía para recordarle que la historia estaba próxima a repetirse si él no hacía algo primero.

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

—Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, papá—murmuró con la mirada en el cielo nocturno.

Se encontraba en el pequeño claro donde él y Toothless se habían conocido años atrás. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero no tenía sueño, ni frío a pesar del viento gélido. Sólo estaba ahí, sentado contra el cuerpo de su dragón que dormitaba tranquilamente hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

El castaño, sintiéndolo moverse, acarició su frente en señal de que volviera a dormir y Toothless, no oponiendo resistencia, obedeció. Él sí estaba cansado a causa de su labor como Alfa y como niñero de la valkiria, aunque eso último el vikingo lo desconocía.

—No puedo permitir que Drago gane—susurró con pesar—, pero ir a una guerra tampoco es buena idea—detuvo sus caricias para enredar sus manos entre su cabello con desesperación—. ¿Qué debo hacer?—cuestionó por lo bajo, regresando su mirada al cielo.

 **—Inicia por no lamentarte—** gruñó el Night Fury abriendo ambos ojos y rodeando al chico con su cola en una muestra de afecto **—. Saldremos adelante, juntos.**

Quizá Hiccup no entendiera sus _palabras_ , pero sí sus _acciones_.

—Tienes razón—suspiró agotado volviendo a acariciarlo, realmente lo había entendido a pesar de no comprender su idioma—, somos más fuertes unidos—sonrío, conectando su mirada por primera vez con la de él.

El Night Fury asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su manera, satisfecho por calmar un poco a su jinete.

—Aun así…—volvió a hablar el vikingo, consiguiendo que el dragón frunciera el ceño nuevamente molesto por su actitud—, temo que nada bueno saldrá de eso.

La expresión irritada de Toothless aumentó, observándolo con detenimiento y disgusto.

— ¡No me veas así!—reclamó, apartándose para cambiar de posición y así poder encararlo; él sentado sobre el suelo y el dragón acostado, pero ambos con porte firme—. Es una guerra, Toothless, nada bueno sale de las guerras…—indicó con cierta obviedad—. Los dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie—añadió lúgubre, bajando la mirada con pesar.

 **—Lo sé…—** murmuró con lamentación el Night Fury rodeándolo de nuevo con su cola.

—Pero tú lo has dicho…—continuó Hiccup, alzando la mirada y colocando sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de su amigo...—, lograremos salir a delante—dijo con firmeza, atrayéndolo para unir su frente con la de él, permitiendo que ambos cerraran los ojos y disfrutaran su cercanía—. Tú y yo, unidos…

.

.

.

Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, masajeándolas para calmar las palpitaciones de su cabeza. Había pasado las últimas horas escuchando a los jefes discutir; horas en las que, hasta el momento, no parecían ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo atender el problema que presentaban. De hecho, luego de tanta discusión, el problema había pasado a segundo plano y ahora se atacaban entre sí para decidir quién era mejor.

—Está claro que aquí quien menos debe opinar eres tú—gruñó Magnus, jefe de la tribu Escalofrío; un hombre corpulento y pelirrojo con mal carácter que se reusaba a dejar atrás las viejas costumbres.

Su víctima era un joven jefe, quizá de la misma edad que Hiccup.

— ¡Tengo tanto derecho de opinar como usted!—se defendió el azabache—. Isla Magmal también corre peligro.

—Ustedes los Magmalos nunca nos han ayudado cuando lo necesitábamos, por el contrario, siempre intentaban atacarnos cada vez que pasábamos cerca de “su territorio”—contraatacó Magnus cruzado de brazos y sentado con la espalda recta.

—Esas eran reglas del antiguo jefe, ahora todo es diferente—exclamó el otro levantándose con rapidez de su lugar, mostrándose ofendido por sus palabras.

—Apoyo a Niels—habló ahora un hombre un par de años mayor que Hiccup; era pelirrojo con el rostro y los brazos cubiertos de cicatrices—. No tiene nada de malo que en el pasado Magmal fuera hostil, lo importante es que _ya no_ lo es.

—Y tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿o no, Dagur?—pronunció con repudio un hombre viejo, Holger, el jefe de la isla Fraternal—. Los Berserkers han provocado muchos problemas en todo el archipiélago, saqueando e invadiendo nuestras tierras.

— ¡Tú ni hables, Holger!—rugió Mogadón, un tuerto gigantón de cabello rubio, que resultaba ser el líder de la isla Meadhead—. Ustedes nunca han querido mover un sólo dedo en beneficio del archipiélago.

— ¡¿Y tú qué, Mogadón?!—gritoneó el anciano con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones cansados le permitieron—. Ustedes tampoco son unos santos.

Habían llegado al punto en que todos estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa, golpeándola, empujando sillas y gritándose entre sí. Pero… ¿Hiccup? Él permaneció en silencio sentado en su lugar, con las manos cubriendo sus oídos en un intento inútil por aplacar el ruido.

—Está bien…—murmuró agotado—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Toothless!—gritó, levantándose y llamando a su amigo que disparó una bola de plasma al techo haciendo callar a todos—. Gracias—susurró y el dragón asintió sin importancia volviendo a recostarse, teniendo la esperanza de, ahora sí, poder dormir.

Los demás jefes, ahora tranquilos, lo observaban atónitos y a espera de una explicación.

—Esta reunión es para acordar un plan de acción, ¡no para que discutan entre ustedes!—los reprendió señalándolos con dedo acusador—. Estamos al borde de una guerra, ¡no provoquemos otra!

—Mi hermano tiene razón—concedió Dagur, colocándose a su lado para abrazarlo por los hombros—. Además, todos sabemos que Berk es una de las islas más fuertes gracias a sus dragones; claro que Berserk es mejor, pero…

—Gracias Dagur, pero no ayudas—gruñó Hiccup cansado.

—Lo siento—sonrió nervioso el pelirrojo, liberándolo de su agarre para volver a sentarse—. Entonces, _jefe de Berk_ —continuó con porte más serio, estirándose sobre la silla—, ¿cuál es el grandioso plan para salir con vida de la amenaza de Drago?

Eso bastó para que todos tomaran asiento nuevamente, observando a Hiccup con detenimiento; esperando a que les explicara su plan y les diera esa chispa de esperanza que tanto necesitaba el archipiélago.

Pero Hiccup no supo qué responder y tener tantas miradas posadas en él no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Suspiró con cansancio, llevándose una mano a la frente para apartar su cabello y secar el sudor que mojaba su piel.

—Drago quiere infundirnos miedo—dijo por impulso, recordando las cartas que les había enviado junto a varios cadáveres de dragones y personas—. Quiere que pensemos que tiene todas las cartas.

— ¿Y no es así?—cuestionó Magnus con los puños sobre la mesa.

—No sabemos hasta dónde ha logrado llegar con su venganza, si tiene un ejército más grande o si consiguió más dragones—habló ahora Niels con cierta preocupación.

—Tal vez tú tengas dragones, Hiccup—dijo con voz gruñona el viejo Holger—, pero nosotros no.

—Ya estuve pensando en eso—defendió el castaño tras un suspiro—. Tenemos suficientes dragones para proteger tanto nuestra isla como las suyas. He hablado con varios jinetes y estamos preparando unos escuadrones que los apoyarán en la protección de sus tribus.

A Holger y Magnus esto no pareció gustarles, pues estaban decididos a no dejar atrás las viejas costumbres. Para ellos era inaceptable que los vikingos montaran dragones.

—No pongan esas caras—reprendió Gobber que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio junto a Hiccup.

El castaño suspiró y rodó los ojos, ¿por qué no lo ayudó cuando todos habían perdido el control?

—Si no quieren jinetes de dragones, entonces no se quejen y dejen de agobiar al pobre chico—continuó, esta vez con severidad, y golpeó a Hiccup en la espalda.

—Gracias, Gobber—logró decir a pesar de la falta de aire que el golpe le había ocasionado—. Magnus, Holger, les estoy ofreciendo protección; si no la desean basta con decirlo. Lo mismo va para el resto—añadió más tranquilo, observando a todos los presentes—, si desean la ayuda, mañana mismo los escuadrones irán a sus islas.

Dagur, Niels y Mogadón se dirigieron miradas pensativas; retándose en silencio para saber quién aceptaría y quién no.

—En Berserk no será necesario, hermano—fue Dagur quien decidió hablar—, nuestros jinetes han mejorado considerablemente gracias a ti y tu gente. Pero, si llegamos a requerirlo, no dudes en que vendremos a pedirte ayuda—sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

Hiccup no supo si era algo para agradecer.

— ¿Y ustedes?—cuestionó Gobber a los dos jefes faltantes.

—Magmal lo agradecería enormemente—dijo al fin Niels con el porte de todo jefe.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción—se encogió de hombros Mogadón, fingiendo desinterés.

—De acuerdo—exclamó Hiccup levantándose y golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano—. Ahora pasemos al resto del problema—agregó, ignorando las miradas molestas de Holger y Magnus—. Si bien la protección ayudará, es algo temporal, debemos decidir qué hacer con Drago.

— ¿Y qué sugieres, Hiccup?—preguntó Dagur con tranquilidad.

El castaño suspiró con cierto pesar. Todos conocían la respuesta, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a decirla o, incluso, a escucharla. Aun así era necesario y él, siendo el anfitrión, tuvo que tomar la iniciativa.

—Se los dije antes, ¿o no?—fue lo primero que logró decir, preparándose para continuar.

Sabía que, una vez que lo dijera, no habría vuelta atrás.

—Las advertencias son muy claras—dijo con aire pesaroso—. Estamos al borde de una guerra… y debemos prepararnos para enfrentarla.

Listo.

Ya no había escapatoria.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido, sin importar cuánto lo había intentado, la historia comenzaba a repetirse gracias a esta nueva guerra… o tal vez, ¿se trataba de la misma?

Quizá la guerra nunca terminó y los últimos tres años sólo fueron un breve descanso antes de que lo peor llegara.

— _Un jefe protege a los suyos_ —murmuró para sí mismo, intentando obtener la fuerza suficiente a través de los recuerdos de su padre.

Fue un pequeño momento, pero cuando la debilidad se disipó, logró volver a encarar a los demás jefes.

—Aunque Berk es el objetivo principal de Drago, no podemos dudar que atacará el resto del archipiélago. Sólo juntos podremos detenerlo, por eso les pido hacer una alianza de guerra—habló con una voz tan firme y solemne que enorgullecería a su padre—. Luchemos esta guerra juntos y salvemos nuestro hogar.

Nadie dijo nada a pesar de su silencio.

Ese breve discurso había impactado, pero ninguno parecía querer hablar; tan sólo se observaban, cuestionándose entre ellos para decidir qué hacer. Y no fue hasta que uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa cuando Hiccup respiró nuevamente, dejando escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que…—comenzó Dagur, levantándose de su asiento y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa—… estamos contigo, hermano.

.

.

.

Había aprovechado la ausencia de Hiccup debido a la reunión con los demás jefes, para poder escabullirse hasta esa playa. También había sido bueno que Toothless lo acompañara a dicha reunión, ¡ese dragón la seguía a todas partes siempre que podía! Por eso agradecía que esta vez se fuera con su jinete, ella necesitaba un momento de soledad como nunca lo había deseado antes.

En el pasado siempre buscaba estar sola para entrenar, prefería eso a hacerlo en grupo con otras valkirias. Pero ahora deseaba soledad para pensar, porque vaya que tenía mucho que reflexionar últimamente.

Y entre todos sus pensamientos, había uno que se alzaba por encima del resto: _Hiccup_.

No entendía por qué. No sabía qué había provocado que no dejara de pensar en el castaño; era un sentimiento extraño que desembocaba en la necesidad de querer ayudarlo tanto a él como a su isla. Pero…

¿Y su misión?

Hasta ahora no había logrado deducir cuál era la dichosa misión que le habían encomendado las Nornas; tenía casi un mes en Midgard y aun no lograba descubrir nada, eso la frustraba enormemente.

Se sentía atrapada entre la espada y la pared, por un lado deseaba ayudar a Hiccup, pero por el otro estaba su deber como valkiria y descubrir para qué había sido enviada al mundo mortal.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué camino debía tomar?

_«Odín y yo te estaremos cuidando desde aquí.»_

¿Sería cierto?

Freyja le dijo que la estarían observando, pero no para asegurarse de que cumpliera con su deber, sino para cerciorarse de que estuviera a salvo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pensarían ellos si supieran que comenzaba a dudar de sus capacidades, de su encomienda? ¿Freyja se decepcionaría? ¿Odín la dejaría de reconocer como valkiria?

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—alzó la voz en un susurro.

**_*O*O*O*_ **

La reunión había terminado bien a pesar de que ahora tenían que planear las defensas para la guerra. Sabía que no estaban exentos de recibir algunas perdidas, pero quería reducirlas lo más que pudiera, para evitar que el dolor y el pesar volvieran a apoderarse de su gente.

Quizá se debía a eso que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado… Ese tortuoso pasado que continuaba atormentándolo desde hace tres años. Los recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su mente como si recién hubieran ocurrido; las voces, los estruendos, el clima frio… Todo era tan real que lo abrumaba.

No quería ir a la guerra.

No era un cobarde, pero sabía que tampoco era valiente.

Él mejor que nadie conocía las consecuencias de ir contra Drago y su ejército. Tal vez el conflicto de ese entonces no había sido tan grande como el de ahora, pero aun así estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo. Le arrebataron a su padre y por un momento también a su mejor amigo, su hogar fue prácticamente hecho pedazos…

Su mundo se desmoronó a su alrededor y pudo haber sido sepultado entre los escombros, de no ser por su madre y Gobber que tomaron sus manos en el último momento para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sin ellos y sus amigos no habría logrado recuperarse para luchar.

No quería volver a pasar por eso.

Si Drago los atacaba de nuevo, no podrían resistirlo… _Él no podría resistirlo_. Los rumores decían que Bludvist había vuelto más despiadado y con un ejército más grande. Si resultaba cierto, entonces ni siquiera el Alfa y todos sus dragones podrían vencerlo… y eso lo aterraba.

No le preocupaba su vida, le preocupaba la de su gente, la vida de su familia… No se perdonaría si algo les ocurría por su culpa, mucho menos si los llegaba a perder como a su padre.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?—susurró con angustia dejándose caer sobre la espalda de Toothless mientras ambos volaban entre las nubes.

El dragón se limitó a gruñir, controlado por el mismo sentimiento. Le dolía ver a su jinete en esa situación.

Aprovechó para detenerse, suspendido en el aire por un momento, permitiéndole a Hiccup un momento de serenidad, esperando que se levantara y tomara las riendas para seguir con su vuelo. Sólo así ambos podrían liberar toda la tensión y frustración acumulada en sus cuerpos.

**_*O*O*O*_ **

Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, justo donde el cielo y el mar se unían imposibilitando saber dónde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. La brisa fresca de la tarde golpeaba su rostro ocasionando que varios mechones de cabello se escaparan de su trenza y le rozaran mejillas. Abrazaba sus piernas estando sentada sobre la arena, no en busca de calor debido al viento que se colaba entre sus ropas, sino para reconfortarse a sí misma. Buscaba consuelo en sus propios brazos.

—De seguro Brunilda, o _Hilda_ sabrían qué hacer—se lamentó dejando caer su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Ambas valkirias, junto con Freyja, eran su ejemplo a seguir. Quizá estuviera mal decirlo, pero las admiraba; de pequeña, cuando entrenaba para ser valkiria, siempre había soñado con ser tan fuerte y valiente como ellas. Aunque a Hilda nunca llegó a conocerla, pues –según las historias que le contaban– la habían perdido varios años antes de que ella naciera.

Pero en todas esas historias se le mencionaba como la gran guerrera que fue, lo triste que resultó perderla a causa de un mortal y el gran poder divino que tenía.

 _¿Poder divino?_ Se preguntarán…

Verán, la mayoría de las valkirias poseen un poder divino. Se dice que es la bendición que Odín les otorga y que, sólo las más fuertes y valientes logran descubrir. Hilda fue una de ellas y su poder –en palabra de todos– era el más valioso…

Ella tenía la habilidad de revivir a quienes morían en el campo de batalla.

Un poder que había sido codiciado por muchos y, aunque no estaba segura, Astrid creía que eso había influido en su desaparición.

¡Pero eso no importaba ahora!

Importaba que ella no era como esas valkirias. No era especial, ni valiente, ni fuerte; no tenía ningún poder, ¡ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en Midgard!

Comenzaba a creer que las Nornas se habían equivocado con ella.

_«Las Nornas no se equivocan.»_

—Siempre hay una primera vez—murmuró con frustración, alzando nuevamente el rostro para observar el cielo despejado, añorando lo que había más allá de él…

**_*O*O*O*_ **

—No puedo permitir que Drago venga y ataque nuestro hogar—susurró con las manos cubriendo su rostro, ahogando su voz y la desesperación que lo controlaba.

Toothless gruñó un poco más alto tratando de llamar su atención, y aunque Hiccup no entendía con precisión lo que ese gruñido significaba, sabía que quería levantarle el ánimo.

Apartó con lentitud sus manos y observó el rostro del dragón que lo inspeccionaba con cautela por encima de su hombro. Fue en su mirada verde, esa que era tan parecida a la suya, que pudo leer sus intenciones con claridad. Era como si le dijera que no estaba solo y que lograrían vencer a Drago juntos como lo hicieron años atrás. Y él quería creerle, vaya que sí, pero había algo en su interior gritándole que algo realmente malo pasaría y no entendía por qué.

 **—Si sigues así envejecerás más rápido—** gruñó burlón y no fue necesario nada más para hacerlo sonreír.

Como Hiccup siempre decía, no hacían falta palabras para entenderse entre ellos.

 **—Vamos, es un día muy agradable­—** señaló, agitando su cuerpo en pleno vuelo, obligándolo a sentarse por miedo a caer debido a sus movimientos.

—Está bien, está bien—calmó divertido sujetando las riendas nuevamente; realmente su amigo sabía cómo animarlo—, ya entendí.

 **—Ya era hora—** volvió a gruñir esta vez con alegría, preparándose para un vuelo a toda velocidad cuando sintió que su amigo ajustaba su prótesis **—. Así está mucho mejor—** susurró para sí mismo, orgulloso por su gran logro.

Pero justo cuando estaban por marcharse para perderse entre las nubes durante unas largas y agradables horas, Hiccup detuvo sus acciones obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio, procurando mantener el control y equilibrio en el aire.

Gruñó nuevamente, pero no por diversión, sino por fastidio.

¿Acaso había vuelto a deprimirse?

—¿Esa es…—comenzó Hiccup curioso, fijando su mirada en un punto en específico y Toothless no tuvo otra opción más que hacer lo mismo, aumentando sus gruñidos cuando entendió el porqué del cambio repentino y el nuevo tono de su voz—… Astrid?

Y sin siquiera anunciarlo lo obligó a girar con rapidez, volando hacia la playa donde habían logrado distinguir a la chica.

 **—Estúpidos dioses—** murmuró el Night Fury rendido ante los impulsos de su jinete, soltando al mismo tiempo algunos improperios en dragonés, la lengua madre de los dragones.

**-O-**

—No creí que te encontraría aquí—saludó el castaño, desmontando a Toothless y cambiando su prótesis para poder caminar hacia Astrid.

—Hiccup­, hola—correspondió su saludo, o al menos lo intentó pues para ella también era una sorpresa encontrarlos—, yo…

Hizo una muestra de querer levantarse pero el chico la detuvo apresurando el paso para alcanzarla. Cuando al fin estuvo a su lado, se inclinó para tocar su hombro y obligarla a quedarse donde estaba.

—No te levantes—le dijo sonriente y después se sentó a su lado—. Es mejor así, ¿no crees?

Su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Astrid, quien poco a poco fue ganando un sonrojo en las mejillas a causa de las acciones y cercanía del castaño.

 **—** C-claro—asintió nerviosa, llevándose las manos hacia su trenza, jugando con ella por el simple hecho de mantener sus manos ocupadas.

 **— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, valkiria?—** reclamó el Night Fury a sus espaldas.

La rubia giró la mirada con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba al dragón recostado en la arena bajo la sombra de una enorme roca. Se encontraba a una distancia considerable, pero aun así era fácil escuchar sus quejas e insinuaciones; aunque para Hiccup eran simples gruñidos en dragonés, aun así logró _comprender_ lo que decía.

—Toothless…—advirtió Hiccup, mirándolo con la expresión que él tanto odiaba, esa que usaba para reprenderlo cuando hacía algo indebido.

¡Pero él ya no era un bebé dragón! No podía regañarlo cada vez que quería. Era un dragón adulto… uno responsable, en especial de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Hiccup si esa valkiria se acercaba más de la cuenta. Porque él sabía que no se podía confiar en los inmortales; la _gente del cielo_ se creía superior, usando a los dragones como mensajeros cuando se les place, aprovechándose de los mortales que los veneran y arrastrando sus almas con la “promesa” de un lugar en el paraíso donde podrán descansar para después volver a morir en la _gran guerra_.

Los dioses jamás hacían nada bueno por ellos, eso era lo que Toothless creía y por eso no podía confiar en la valkiria, porque aunque decía desconocer la razón de su estancia en Midgard, él estaba seguro que esa razón no era para el beneficio de los humanos…

No era para el beneficio de Hiccup.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé dragón.

Su regaño lo hizo volver a la realidad. Pero, siendo el dragón orgulloso que era, le gruñó como respuesta, demostrando que no se retractaba por lo que había dicho.

 **—Y tú deja de comportarte como un dragón en un campo de hierba de dragón—** se defendió, mirándolo desafiante.

— ¡Toothless!—reprendió el castaño cruzado de brazos, devolviéndole la misma mirada.

En momentos como ese realmente parecía que hablaban el mismo idioma.

Pero no era así, no cuando su atención estaba puesta en _alguien_ más… Y eso frustraba al dragón.

Gracias a experiencias pasadas, sabía que por más que lo intentara, Hiccup no entendería sus advertencias. Cuando el jinete descubría o conocía a un ser nuevo. Como aquella vez en la que intentaba decirle que el recién descubierto Typhoomerang era en realidad un bebé, cuya furiosa y salvaje madre destruiría Berk si no se lo entregaban. Pero claro que él no comprendió eso hasta que resultó demasiado tarde.

Cada vez que Hiccup dejaba que sus emociones controlaran sus pensamientos, no había nada que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón. Todos lo sabían, en especial Toothless… Pero aun así seguía intentándolo, porque ¿qué más podría hacer?

 **—No me retracto—** fue lo último que dijo, dando por terminada la discusión de la que, sabía, no fue el ganador.

Una risa divertida calmó la tensión en ambos, obligándolos a desviar sus miradas hacia la persona que parecía reírse de ellos.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?­—quiso saber Hiccup, enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

 **—Sí, ¿qué?—** le siguió el Night Fury, con expresión de reclamo.

—Es divertido la forma en que discuten y se entienden a pesar de, bueno, la diferencia de idiomas—se explicó la rubia deteniendo su risa con un suspiro; pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro—. Lo siento si pensaron que me burlaba—agregó y tanto el vikingo como el dragón notaron la sinceridad en sus palabras; aunque sólo a uno de ellos le agradó.

—Jamás pensaría eso—aclaró el vikingo con rapidez, sus ojos brillaban al observarla. Un profundo brillo verde que le robaba el aliento.

 **—Yo mejor me voy—** gruñó Toothless con fastidio, dándose por vencido en esta ocasión.

Claro que no se rendiría por siempre… Tan sólo necesitaba un mejor plan para deshacerse de la valkiria.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó sacudiéndose la arena que había quedado adherida a su piel escamosa. Y ante la mirada divertida de ambos jóvenes, se marchó por un sendero del bosque, perdiéndose entre la espesura del mismo; dejándolos para que hicieran lo que los humanos se suponía que hacían.

Una vez solos, Hiccup suspiró agotado. A veces era difícil comprender a su dragón cuando se comportaba así. De hecho, su actitud le recordaba a la ocasión en la que parecía estar celoso del pequeño Torch; aunque al final descubrió que la situación era un poco más complicada que eso, pero…

¿Acaso Toothless estaba celoso de Astrid?

La simple idea lo hizo reír con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la chica a su lado que ahora lo veía curiosa con una gran interrogante marcando su rostro.

—Ahora soy yo quien pregunta qué es tan gracioso—dijo, consiguiendo que el castaño riera con más fuerza.

—N-no es nada, Astrid—tranquilizó Hiccup, respirando con profundidad para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y dejar de reír—. Sólo recordé algo que ocurrió con Toothless hace unos años—explicó a medias.

Astrid entendió con eso que no hablaría más sobre el tema, y realmente no quería saber por qué.

—El lado bueno­—continuó más tranquilo—, es que ahora estamos solos.

Pero ese nuevo comentario tomó desprevenida a la rubia que abrió sus ojos en toda su amplitud, no sabía si por sorpresa o confusión.

— ¡No! Digo, no quería… es decir, yo… ¡Aggh!—tartamudeó Hiccup, desesperado y con fastidio por no poder hablar con claridad—. Honestamente no sé por qué dije eso—confesó con el poco control que aún conservaba.

—Descuida—tranquilizó Astrid, recobrando su color habitual y colocando involuntariamente su mano sobre el hombro del chico—. Cargas con demasiado estrés; y, perdón, pero ese dragón tuyo suele ser muy irritante—confesó con cierta diversión.

—No te disculpes por eso, yo opino lo mismo—rio el castaño, volviendo a ser el de antes.

Estaban tan cerca, que sólo haría falta un movimiento para que sus rostros se tocaran. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esa posición? Ninguno lo sabía con exactitud y, por el contrario, permanecieron observándose en silencio, nerviosos y sonrojados. Sus miradas conectadas y sus respiraciones chocando contra la contraria.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo que les pareció eterno hasta que decidieron apartarse con rapidez, girando sus cuerpos para estar lejos de la mirada del otro. Ambos concentrándose en observar el horizonte frente a ellos.

_¿Qué era lo que les ocurría?_

Era lo que ambos se preguntaban mientras intentaban calmar los rápidos latidos de sus corazones.

**-O-**

— ¿Todo bien?—cuestionó al verlo tan pensativo, volteando su rostro para observarlo, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera descubrir el pensar del chico.

Desde hace un buen rato ninguno decía nada y, aunque el silencio no era incomodo, Astrid sentía que a Hiccup le ocurría algo; en especial porque no paraba de suspirar y fruncir el ceño cada cierto tiempo.

—No creo poder responder de forma positiva a eso—le confesó rendido, estirando las piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre la fina arena de la playa.

— ¿Así de mal?—curioseo Astrid, adoptando su misma posición.

—El Concejo de Guerra tomó una decisión y—comenzó, con una angustia latente en su pecho—, es buena, pero...

—Termina en guerra...

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirlo, ¿cómo se suponía que lucharía en ella? ¿Cómo se suponía que protegería a su gente?

—Odio esto—gruñó exasperado, dejándose caer en la arena, no importándole que su traje y cabello se ensuciaran.

Astrid, tranquila y sonriente, se giró sentada sobre sus piernas flexionadas, recargándose con una mano para mantener el equilibrio. Su mirada estaba fija en él y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro mientras suspiraba, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para animarlo.

—Te entiendo—dijo al fin y fue entonces que él le correspondió la mirada—, creo que es algo que todos odiamos—confesó, bajando el rostro con rapidez cuando su mirada se volvió más intensa.

—Todos menos personas como Drago Bludvist—murmuró Hiccup, había cierto pesar en su voz al decirlo. Apartó rostro, fijando su vista en el cielo adornado por un par de nubes blancas.

Por un momento Astrid titubeó, no sabía qué más decirle. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cercanía o conversaciones tan… _personales_ , ¿esa era la palabra que describiría esto? Lo más probable es que no.

—Hiccup…—susurró sin darse cuenta, su mano acercándose lentamente hacia él.

¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Cualquiera que fuera su intención, se vio detenida por la curiosa y penetrante mirada verde que el chico ahora le dirigía. Su mano quedó flotando a la deriva, temblorosa a causa del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella y, justo cuando había logrado recuperar el control de su cuerpo, comenzó a bajarla con gran lentitud de vuelta a su regazo para acabar con el bochornoso momento.

Pero, como por obra de los dioses, esa acción también fue detenida.

Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su amplitud al sentir el calor de una mano ajena cubriendo la suya.

—Astrid…—susurró ahora Hiccup sentado frente a ella, sujetando su mano en un intento por mantenerla con él.

¿En qué momento se había sentado? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron nuevamente tan cerca el uno del otro?

—Yo…—sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, sintiéndose obligada a apartar el rostro para evitar que él lo notara.

Si tan sólo supiera que Hiccup se encontraba en la misma situación. Él tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo y cómo terminó sentado frente a ella, sujetando su mano con fuerza para evitar que se alejara de él.

Quizá si alguno de los dos dijera algo, el ambiente fuera menos tenso, pero ninguno sabía qué decir y tampoco parecían estar dispuestos a apartarse.

_«Los mortales son peligrosos…»_

Escuchó la voz de Freyja, la advertencia latente en sus palabras. La frase que siempre le repetía cuando perdían a una valkiria en el mundo mortal.

Fue ese recuerdo fugaz lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su cuerpo nuevamente estuvo bajo su control, permitiéndose alzar el rostro para poder ver al joven vikingo.

_«Hemos perdido a muchas hermanas por su culpa.»_

A ella no le ocurriría eso, Hiccup no era así. Él jamás la obligaría a permanecer a su lado. Además, Hiccup no sabía quién era, no había robado sus plumas. No existía razón para temer… al menos no de él, no del chico que la salvó y le dio un lugar donde vivir durante el tiempo que durara su misión.

 _Su misión_.

Era increíble lo rápido que se olvidaba de eso cuando Hiccup estaba a su lado. No entendía como, pero el chico siempre lograba hacerla olvidar sus problemas y no dudaba que lo mismo le ocurriera a él; lo podía ver en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que la observaban justo en ese momento, curiosos al notar su ausencia a causa de su viaje mental.

—Astrid—la llamó nuevamente, ahora con voz ronca y temblorosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hablaba ahora? ¿Por qué veía preocupación en sus ojos cuando hace un momento no lo había?

Fue entonces que bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, las manos de ambos que antes se sujetaron con fuerza y que ahora se encontraban separadas a causa de una acción involuntaria por su parte.

— ¿Qué está mal?—quiso saber Hiccup, aun con preocupación.

—Yo…—murmuró, regañándose mentalmente por no poder decir algo coherente—, yo debería preguntarte eso, no al revés—logró decir finalmente, recuperando su autocontrol—. Se supone que estaba ayudándote a sentirte mejor—musitó al notar la interrogante en la expresión del chico.

—Y lo has hecho—aseguró él y, por alguna razón desconocida, acercó su mano para volver a sujetar la que ella protegía en su regazo—. Tu presencia hace que me sienta mejor, Astrid—susurró tan cerca de su rostro que sintió el roce de su aliento contra su piel, una sensación cálida que la embriagó.

—Yo…—se golpeó mentalmente, ¿por qué no podía decir algo más que «yo»?—, yo pienso lo mismo. Lo cierto es que me has ayudado mucho y…

_«Me importas.»_

—Y quiero devolverte el favor—dijo en su lugar, ignorando sus propios pensamientos, sus propios deseos.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, y hubiera permanecido por mucho tiempo, de no ser por la rapidez de Hiccup al volver a hablar.

—Bueno—carraspeó nervioso, liberando el agarre de sus manos para rascarse la nuca—, si tienes alguna idea para ganar esta guerra inminente, sería suficiente para pagar ese favor—bromeó.

Pero ella no lo tomó como una broma, porque en la mirada del chico había tal sinceridad que sus palabras se vieron opacadas pasando a un segundo plano.

En su mente algo hizo clic y sólo un pensamiento existió entonces: _Ella podía ayudarlos_.

Era una guerrera, y no cualquier guerrera, una valkiria… Una de las _hijas de Odín_. La guerra y la lucha eran parte de su espíritu. Sin duda podía hacer algo por ellos.

Aunque no tuviera relación con su misión, esto era importante y no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Descubrir su misión y cumplirla había sido su prioridad, pero ahora todo era diferente. Veía en los ojos de Hiccup la desesperación y miedo por su gente; no se lo había dicho directamente, pero sabía que él esperaba una muestra de ayuda de su parte.

_«Las Buglars eran guerreras de nacimiento, no sé y no entiendo cómo fueron vencidas, pero tú eres la prueba de que aún hay esperanza.»_

Le había dicho Hiccup días después de haberse conocido, cuando la confianza había comenzado a nacer entre ellos. Y se lamentó por ese recuerdo, porque la hacía pensar en las mentiras que le había dicho; porque él y todos seguían pensando que ella era de esa tribu. Los Hooligans no merecían eso, mucho menos Hiccup que había sido tan bueno con ella y se había convertido en su primer amigo, la primer persona en la que estaba segura podía confiar plenamente.

_«Recuerda, Astrid…»_

Le había dicho Freyja el día de su partida.

_«Debes tener mucho cuidado en el mundo mortal. Si alguien descubre quien eres realmente…»_

_No podría volver_.

La diosa no lo había dicho, pero ella sabía que eso era lo que ocurriría.

Deseaba tanto decirle la verdad a Hiccup, a todos; así podría ayudarlos más. Pero recordaba las palabras de Freyja y entonces comenzaba a dudar. ¿Sería tan malo no volver y convertirse en mortal? Podría quedarse en Berk… con Hiccup. No le desagradaría, a menos que él no la aceptara, pero…

Un miedo profundo invadió su interior, haciendo que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Hiccup no la rechazaría, ¿o sí?

¡No! Él no era así. Pero… quizá lo mejor fuera no decir nada; es decir, no necesitaba revelarse para hacer algo.

Porque sí, ya había tomado la decisión. Su misión podía irse a _Helheim_ … No sabía ni cuál era, así que no tenía importancia para ella en ese momento. Berk era más importante…

 _Hiccup era importante_.

—Hiccup… si me lo permites, lucharé a tu lado, por Berk…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información Extra:  
> -Niels: Nombre vikingo que significa triunfador del pueblo.  
> -Holger: Nombre escandinavo derivado de Hólmgeirr y significa: jefe de la isla.  
> -Hilda: En la mitología nórdica, Hilda es una de las valquirias. Ella tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos del campo de batalla.  
> -Escalofrío, Meadhead, Magmal e Islas Interiores: Son las tribus pertenecientes al Archipiélago Barbárico de los libros que inspiraron HTTYD, escritos por Cressida Cowell. De hecho, el jefe de Meadhead, Mogadón, también es un personaje con ese mismo papel dentro de la saga de libros; el resto sí me los inventé yo.  
> \----------------------------  
> Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, tuve un par de inconvenientes. Espero que la historia les esté gustando.  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.


	5. Capítulo 4

Frotaba sus manos con insistencia en un vago intento por calentarlas. Ese día el frio había vuelto a la isla en forma de un gélido viento que te estremecía hasta conseguir que tus huesos dolieran.

Para Astrid, quien estaba acostumbrada a la calidez de Vingólf, este frio era mortal; pero para vikingos como Hiccup, que habían vivido en un lugar con un clima tan cambiante como lo es Berk, el viento helado no era más que una brisa fresca contra el rostro.

Astrid no entendía como Hiccup podía vestir únicamente su habitual traje con armadura que –estaba segura– no lo protegía del frio, mientras que ella estaba cubierta con un grueso abrigo que el castaño le había proporcionado esa mañana al notar que incluso su piel comenzaba a tornarse pálida.

—Muy bien Astrid—llamó su atención mientras entraban al Gran Salón, la calidez del lugar golpeó su rostro enviando una sensación de alivio a todo su cuerpo—. Es hora de que aprendas sobre los dragones—anunció animado.

Pero la rubia a penas le prestó atención, pues en cuanto sus cuerpos estuvieron dentro del recinto, ella avanzó presurosa hacia el fogón encendido en medio del salón. Su único deseo en ese momento era recuperar el calor que su cuerpo había estado perdiendo.

Hiccup rio por lo bajo ante la acción desesperada de su amiga, pero no podía culparla, él sabía que no estaba acostumbrada al frio de Berk pues en Bog-Burglar el clima era más cálido. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la estantería en uno de los extremos del salón para tomar el Libro de Dragones, aquel en cuyas páginas se encontraban registrados los datos de todos los dragones que él y su gente habían descubierto y adiestrado.

Él contaba con una copia más detallada y llena de garabatos, pero sabía que lo mejor sería comenzar a enseñarle a Astrid lo básico con el libro «oficial» puesto que el suyo era más una bitácora que otra cosa.

Lo abrió y hojeó por un momento para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y, tras cerrarlo de golpe, reanudó su marcha para alcanzar a la chica que ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas alrededor de la mesa que rodeaba el fogón encendido.

—Me encanta tu entusiasmo—bromeó, sentándose a su lado y depositando el libro sobre la superficie de madera.

—Lo siento, ya no soportaba el frio—se disculpó avergonzada, sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas por el calor del fuego, o al menos eso quisieron creer.

—No te preocupes—le restó importancia, sonriendo animado para después abrir el libro—. Bueno, ¿lista para tu primera lección?

Ahora fue el turno de la chica para sonreír.

Luego de ofrecer su ayuda en la guerra que se avecinaba, Hiccup había estado trabajando junto a ella en ideas nuevas para la defensa de las islas. Pero fue el día de ayer cuando al fin el joven jefe decidió que, si Astrid realmente sería un miembro de Berk y una guerrera para su causa, lo correcto sería que aprendiera sobre los dragones; pues estos eran una parte importante, no sólo de Berk, sino de él y todos sus compañeros. Ante esta decisión, Astrid estuvo realmente agradecida y animada por ser tomada en cuenta, por lo que aceptó gustosa con la única condición de que empezaran al día siguiente.

Era por eso que se encontraban ahí en este momento.

—Estoy lista desde ayer—confesó divertida, irguiéndose en su asiento y acercándose más al castaño para observar el contenido del libro.

Ella no lo notó, pero ese movimiento alertó al chico que se tensó incómodo. Desde hace un par de semanas atrás había descubierto que tener a la rubia cerca lo alteraba, pero lo más extraño era que también le encantaba su compañía. No entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, no lo podía evitar, pero tampoco es como si intentara encontrarle una explicación.

—Muy bien—tragó con fuerza para recuperar el control—. Comenzaremos con lo básico, debes aprender a diferenciar y clasificar los dragones—inició su explicación y señaló la primer página del libro en la cual se encontraban anotadas las clases de dragones que tenían registradas, junto con las características generales que poseían los dragones de dichas clases—. Para ello debes conocer las siete clases de dragones que tenemos—continuó ahora señalando una por una las diferentes categorías—: Espanto, Fogonero, Misterio, Roca, Embestida, Filo y Rastreadora.

Astrid se acercó un poco más, rozando el hombro del chico con el suyo; provocando en él un estremecimiento nervioso que ella no notó o quizá simplemente decidió pasar por alto.

—Cada una tiene sus características principales, así podemos saber si el dragón pertenece a esa clase o no—prosiguió tras un carraspeo, tratando de ignorar el efecto que la rubia tenía sobre él—. Por ejemplo—le dio vuelta a la página mostrando ahora un rustico dibujo de un dragón de dos cabezas formando con su cuerpo un círculo y cuyo encabezado mostraba el nombre de la clase—, en la clase Espanto tenemos…

— ¡Hiccup!

El grito de Fishlegs en conjunto con el estruendo producido por las enormes puertas al ser abiertas sin cuidado, fue lo que detuvo toda explicación dando fin con la que se suponía sería la primera sesión sobre dragones que Astrid tendría.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Fishlegs?—cuestionó rendido el castaño, ahogando un gruñido de frustración que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta—. Estamos un poco ocupados en este momento.

—Tenemos un problema, Hiccup—insistió el regordete vikingo balanceando su cuerpo de un pie a otro, signo de su nerviosismo y preocupación.

—Si es sobre los gemelos causando problemas, ahórratelo—intervino Haddock poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a su amigo—. Hoy es mi día libre, _lo sabes_.

—Sí, lo comprendo—continuó aún más desesperado—. ¡Pero esto es realmente urgente!

—Entonces habla, Fishlegs—exclamó rendido el castaño alzando las manos en son de rendición.

Segundos después se irguió en su lugar, manteniendo la mirada fija en el rubio, quien parecía no saber cómo iniciar su explicación.

—Estoy esperando, Fishlegs—apresuró el jefe ahora de brazos cruzados.

Astrid, quien se había puesto de pie poco después que su amigo, ahora se encontraba a un costado observándolos atentamente y con curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ocurría.

— ¡Encontramos un grupo de Thunderdrums heridos en la playa este!—gritó entonces, atrayendo la atención de los pocos vikingos que habían en el recinto.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó ahora Hiccup abriendo los ojos en su totalidad—. ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?!

Acto seguido corrió hacia la salida sin siquiera avisar, cerrando la puerta con un estruendo al salir.

Ambos rubios se observaron en silencio sin saber que hacer hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, permitiendo que el jefe asomara su cabeza por la abertura.

— ¿Qué esperan ustedes dos? ¡Andando!—apremió para después volver a desaparecer.

Esta vez los dos se encogieron de hombros, dispuestos a seguirlo en su carrera.

**-O-**

Les tomó un par de minutos llegar a la playa y, una vez ahí, Hiccup hizo descender con rapidez a Toothless. Pero era tanta su desesperación, que optó por saltar de su silla cuando aún los separaba un metro del suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de arena al caer de pie.

Así, sin decir nada y con la misma rapidez, corrió hacia el grupo de dragones heridos que eran atendidos por su madre y Gobber.

Ante tal acción, el resto de los jinetes se observó encogiéndose de hombros con resignación; para ellos era normal ese tipo de reacciones en su líder. La única sorprendida era Astrid que, aún sobre el Night Fury, seguía los movimientos del resto con la mirada.

 **— ¿Quisieras quitarte de encima?—** gruñó el dragón, regresándola a la realidad **—. ¿O prefieres que te baje yo lanzándote lejos?** —sugirió animado tras imaginar cómo sería tal proeza.

La rubia, en silencio pero con el ceño fruncido, se bajó a regañadientes del dragón, no sin antes golpearlo «accidentalmente» en el cuello con uno de sus pies.

— ¡Oh, lo siento!—exclamó con fingido pesar, llevándose las manos al pecho—. Aun no me acostumbro a montar un dragón, ni hablar de bajar de la espalda de uno.

El Night Fury, haciéndole honor a su nombre, rugió en desaprobación mostrando sus afilados colmillos a la valkiria. Sabía que el golpe había sido intencional y la expresión despreocupada de la chica lo comprobaba.

— ¡Toothless!—escuchó la reprimenda de su jinete que, debido a su rugido, apartó su atención de los dragones heridos con el único objetivo de calmarlo—. No es momento para tus berrinches, deja tranquila a Astrid.

Nuevamente el dragón gruñó en voz baja, murmurando un par de improperios en dragonés mientras se alejaba de la problemática rubia que lo sacaba de quicio y que ahora sonreía victoriosa.

—Es increíble que aún no se lleven bien—comentó Snotlout, apoyando la espalda contra su Monstrous Nightmare.

—Elemental, mi querido Snotlout—llegó entonces Tuffnut, recargándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por su hombro; jugando con una pipa de madera que traía entre los labios—. La razón por la que el _señor Fury_ no tolera a _lady Astrid_ , se debe a que es su competencia por la atención de nuestro querido _jefe Haddock_.

El azabache lo observó con una ceja alzada, confundido por sus palabras.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, señalando la pipa que el gemelo usaba para fingir que fumaba.

Justo cuando este estaba listo para responder, el llamado apresurado de Hiccup lo detuvo.

— ¡Déjense de juegos y vengan aquí!—exclamó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la arena que había en sus rodillas.

Ante tal petición todos corrieron hacia él deteniéndose alrededor del grupo de Thunderdrums heridos. Sus miradas se posaron en ellos, observándolos con cuidado, notando las heridas en sus alas y costados; siendo el mayor quien parecía más herido.

Se trataba de un Thunderdrum adulto de color azul y otros tres más jóvenes de colores aguamarina, violeta y azul.

—Obsérvenlos bien—indicó el castaño nuevamente de rodillas mientras acariciaba la frente del mayor, acciones que fueron bien recibidas por este, como si fueran amigos desde hace años—. ¿No les parecen familiares?

—Espera—detuvo Tuffnut arrodillándose a su lado, aun con la pipa en sus labios y los ojos entrecerrados viajando por el cuarteto de dragones; deteniéndose en uno de los jóvenes que, definitivamente, le resultaba familiar—. ¡Pequeño Lloyd!—exclamó lanzando lejos la pipa y arrastrándose de rodillas hacia el nombrado—. ¡Oh Lloyd, mira cuanto has crecido! ¡¿Quién fue el monstruo que te hizo esto?!—demandó saber, abrazándolo con cuidado y dejando caer con suavidad su cabeza contra la del dragón que no pareció rechazar su afecto.

El resto, expectantes, se mantuvieron en silencio siendo Fishlegs el primero en decidir hablar.

—Thornado, Bing, Bam y Boom—nombró a cada uno sin salir de su sorpresa—. Esto es realmente increíble.

—Vaya que sí—intervino Ruffnut, acercándose a su hermano para intentar apartarlo del dragón—. No es la mejor forma de reunirse con viejos amigos.

— ¿Cómo terminaron así?—susurró inquieto Hiccup con la mirada fija en Thornado.

—Tal vez esto responda a tu pregunta—alzó la voz Gobber, mostrando una ensangrentada flecha con la insignia de aquél que se autoproclamaba _Amo de Dragones_.

—Drago—gruñó el castaño, apartando sus manos de la piel escamosa del reptil para volverlas puños sobre su regazo.

Todos se observaron en silencio después de esa revelación. Dentro de cada uno había existido la posibilidad de que se tratara de él, pero también en sus interiores estaba el deseo de que no fuera verdad, pues eso sólo significaba que Drago estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaban.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, jefe?—habló entonces Snotlout con porte decidido.

—Primero llevar a Thornado y a estos chicos a la Academia, estarán más seguros ahí que en el Hangar—indicó liberando un suspiro de frustración para después ponerse de pie—. Mamá, Gobber, encárguense de ellos—pidió y ambos adultos asintieron para después llamar a sus propios dragones y preparar todo para llevarse a los heridos.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotros?—fue ahora Astrid quien preguntó, uniéndose al grupo que comenzaba a alejarse para permitir que los Thunderdrums fueran trasladados.

El castaño, sorprendido por su acercamiento, la observó en busca de alguna señal que le indicara qué pretendía con su entusiasmo. Fue poco después, cuando recordó la conversación que tuvieron semanas atrás y su propia sugerencia de enseñarle sobre los dragones, que logró entender que su intención era sólo una: _Ayudar_.

Fue por eso que le dedicó una sonrisa, tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó gustosa; con un ligero tirón, la acercó aún más al grupo y después, con ella a su lado, continuó con su plan.

—Debieron herirlos cerca de aquí y Thornado los trajo porque sabía que nosotros los ayudaríamos—explicó tras analizar un momento la situación—. Así que debemos seguir el rumbo del que vinieron para averiguar qué ha ocurrido y tal vez evitar que más dragones sean heridos.

—Es un plan realmente muy alocado—mencionó la valkiria, temerosa por lo que fueran a encontrar—. Pero tienes mi apoyo—aseguró, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del castaño; una acción que no pasó desapercibida para cierto dragón que contenía sus ganas de gritar.

— ¡La nuestra también!—exclamaron los gemelos entusiastas siendo secundados por el resto del equipo y sus dragones.

Ante el apoyo brindado, el castaño volvió a sonreír para después llamar a Toothless y así, nuevamente montado en su lomo con Astrid tras él sujetándolo por la cintura, partió hacia el horizonte siendo seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

En su pecho latía con fuerza la esperanza de no encontrar más dragones heridos; al mismo tiempo en su mente se maquinaba todo un plan con el cual poder detener las acciones egoístas de Drago Bludvist que sólo ocasionaban dolor y muerte por donde quiera que pasaba.

**-O-**

Al llegar a la primera isla, la estrategia fue que un grupo explorara el lugar desde tierra y el resto hiciera lo mismo desde el cielo. Siendo Hiccup, Astrid y los gemelos quienes permanecieron en tierra firme, mientras que Snotlout y Fishlegs sobrevolaban los alrededores.

Astrid no sabía si fue buena suerte que los gemelos decidieran separarse para revisar un lado de la isla dejándolos a Hiccup y ella revisando el resto. Era como si los dioses hubieran actuado en su beneficio, pues ansiaba estar a solas con el castaño para poder hablar.

La curiosidad podía más que ella, necesitaba saber cuál era la historia tras esos dragones y porqué sus condiciones parecían afectarlo más que al resto. El problema era que no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación al respecto, pues lo que menos deseaba era ser una intrusa en la vida personal del joven vikingo. Tal vez fue por eso que, desde que salieron de Berk, se mantuvo en silencio, respondiendo a las sugerencias de Hiccup con simples palabras de afirmación o incluso asintiendo. Lo que Astrid no sabía era que para el vikingo esa actitud era un tanto cortante, algo que sólo lograba preocuparlo y hacerlo pensar en ideas locas sobre qué habría hecho para molestarla.

Por otro lado, mientras el par de jóvenes se debatían en silencio sobre sus propias acciones y el comportamiento del contrario, el Night Fury los seguía con cautela, gruñendo de vez en cuando y lanzándole miradas asesinas a la rubia al mismo tiempo en que mantenía sus sentidos alerta en caso de cualquier peligro. Pero su actitud parecía no ser de importancia para su amigo y mucho menos para la valkiria, y eso sólo lograba frustrarlo aún más.

—Era el dragón de mi padre—habló entonces Hiccup, llamando la atención tanto de la rubia como del dragón. Le había costado mucho tiempo comprender por qué Astrid tenía ese comportamiento tan despistado y distante.

La valkiria, confundida, conectó su mirada con la de él para intentar comprender su acción. Hiccup, por otro lado, suspiró en busca de las palabras adecuadas para aclarar sus pensamientos ante ella.

—Thornado—pronunció más tranquilo—, fue el primer dragón de mi padre—repitió justo antes de detenerse en medio del camino de tierra que atravesaba el pequeño bosque de la isla.

Astrid no tardó en imitarlo, girándose por completo para terminar frente a él. No dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio a espera de que decidiera continuar; en sus ojos podía ver que él lo necesitaba para sentirse mejor y ella no planeaba entorpecer sus intentos, pues lo único que deseaba era ayudarlo.

—Thornado era un dragón salvaje que estaba robando nuestro pescado y destruía nuestros barcos—relató, jugando con las correas de su traje. Sus ojos habían bajado en busca de un punto en el cual fijarse que no fuera la rubia frente a él; pero tras un nuevo suspiro, dejó atrás esos nervios y alzó la mirada nuevamente—. En esos días yo estaba intentando que mi padre conviviera un poco con los dragones y consiguiera entrenar uno… No fue una de mis mejores ideas—bromeó.

Una sonrisa melancólica se apoderó de sus labios antes de reanudar la marcha hacia un pequeño claro que se veía cerca de donde estaban. Tanto Astrid como Toothless decidieron seguirlo y, una vez que estuvieron los tres en el claro, se sentaron sobre el pasto verde y fresco del lugar. Sólo entonces Hiccup decidió continuar con su relato.

—Cuando descubrimos al Thunderdrum, papá decidió que ese sería su dragón y pasó la siguiente semana intentando entrenarlo… No fue su mejor idea—repitió esto último con diversión—. El dragón era demasiado renuente y no escuchaba; aunque viéndolo por ese lado era idéntico a mi padre. Le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que el dragón no deseaba ser forzado a corresponderle, y poco después descubrimos que nos robaba porque estaba ayudando a un amigo herido.

Sus manos jugaban con los trozos de pasto que poco antes había comenzado a arrancar del suelo. Sentir a Astrid tan cerca le transmitía cierta paz, algo que sólo sentía cuando estaba con Toothless surcando los cielos; pero al mismo tiempo, la paz que sentía con Astrid era diferente y él no lograba comprender por qué.

—Papá se reusó a abandonar a los dragones. Él y Thornado protegieron al Thunderdrum herido y fue entonces cuando se hicieron amigos—continuó y giró su rostro para encarar a la chica que no le quitaba la azul mirada de encima—. Se volvieron inseparables, casi tanto como Toothless y yo—lo acarició en la frente, aprovechando que se encontraba a su lado.

—Entonces—habló al fin Astrid al sentir que el relato había terminado—. ¿Por qué Thornado se fue? Yo pensaba que Skullcrusher había sido su dragón.

—Lo fue, pero esa es otra historia un tanto similar en realidad—explicó con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Lo que ocurrió con Thornado fue que, un día rescatamos a tres Thunderdrums bebés; no encontramos a sus padres así que los llevamos a Berk.

—Adivinaré—interrumpió divertida—, no fue tu mejor idea.

—Acertaste—rio él, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el pasto y llevándose ambos brazos tras la cabeza—. Esos tres eran incluso más problemáticos que los gemelos y en poco tiempo Berk se hartó de lidiar con ellos. Tratamos de entrenarlos pero, como todo bebé, no le hacían caso a nadie.

Se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, suspirando divertido ante los recuerdos.

—Bueno, en realidad sí había alguien a quien obedecían—confesó, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el cielo despejado.

—Thornado—dedujo Astrid, apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo para inclinarse hacia el castaño—. Él era como una figura paterna para ellos, ¿no es así?

Hiccup suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con un deje de tristeza.

—Sí—afirmó aun con la mirada perdida—. Cuando comprendimos eso, papá tuvo que tomar una decisión realmente difícil—reanudó su relato—. Bing, Bam y Boom no podían estar en Berk, pero tampoco podíamos abandonarlos. Necesitaban a alguien que los protegiera y les enseñara a valerse por sí mismos, así que…

—Thornado se fue con ellos—finalizó Astrid, comprendiendo lo ocurrido cuando el castaño se calló.

Al parecer recordarlo había sido difícil y ella sabía que no se debía al dragón, sino a su padre. A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo considerable desde su perdida, Hiccup aún se encontraba dolido y no parecía estar completamente listo para dejar ir los recuerdos y liberarse de ese dolor. Ella deseaba poder comprender ese sentimiento, pero para una valkiria eso no era realmente posible pues nunca había experimentado ese tipo de perdidas, nunca había tenido a nadie que le importara demasiado como para no querer perderlo… Nunca, _hasta ahora_ …

—Hiccup, yo…—trató encontrar algo que decir, algo con lo que pudiera animarlo, pero su voz se apagó antes de que pudiera conseguir su objetivo.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces antes de girar la cabeza en busca de su mirada celeste. Sonrió levemente al notar su ceño fruncido y la forma en que mordía su labio, una clara señal de frustración. Ella no lo sabía, pero Hiccup había aprendido a leer sus pensamientos a través de las expresiones de su rostro y era por ello que sabía que se encontraba en esos debates mentales que seguramente involucraban su pasado; una parte de su vida que él aun no lograba descifrar, principalmente porque Astrid no parecía estar lista para hablar libremente sobre eso.

—Astrid…—habló ahora él, reincorporándose para estar a su altura.

Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca y sus alientos habían comenzado a chocar entre sí. Ambos se observaban fijamente en silencio y con cautela; ni siquiera el gruñido del Night Fury logró romper su conexión.

Sólo hacía falta un movimiento por parte de alguno de ellos para conseguir acabar con la distancia… Sólo hacía falta una simple acción para cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas.

Sus corazones latían con rapidez y sus mentes trabajaban en la laboriosa decisión que debían tomar; pero, cuando parecía que habían encontrado la respuesta… algo los interrumpió…

— ¡Hiccup!

Ante el grito de Fishlegs ambos se apartaron con rapidez, en especial cuando vieron que tanto él como el resto del grupo descendían en sus dragones frente a ellos. Hiccup, frustrado, se levantó de un salto para después tenderle una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Ahora qué, Fishlegs?—cuestionó rendido, liberando a la rubia de su agarre mientras intentaba calmar las emociones que burbujeaban en su interior.

Era la segunda vez que el rubio lo interrumpía mientras estaba con la chica y, por alguna razón, eso le molestaba. Una razón cuyo significado no estaba preparado para descubrir. Así que, tras aplacar sus pensamientos contradictorios, concentró su atención en el nervioso jinete que trataba de darle una explicación.

—Creemos saber de dónde venían Thornado y los hermanos—logró decir entre tartamudeos, pues al parecer había comprendido que nuevamente había metido la pata al interrumpir a su amigo.

— ¡Entonces habla, Fishlegs!—exigió Hiccup con desesperación, estaba ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

Pero su reacción sólo complicó la situación, provocando que el nerviosismo de Fishlegs aumentara a tal grado que las palabras no salían con normalidad de su garganta. Snotlout, fastidiado, lo empujó para apartarlo del camino y tomar su lugar frente al jefe.

—Vimos una isla cerca de aquí; parece estar quemándose, hay mucho humo—explicó, siendo la salvación del rubio que, acalorado y rojo por los nervios, seguía intentando decir algo coherente obteniendo únicamente las burlas de los gemelos que reían sin parar sentados en su respectivo dragón.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron en toda su amplitud alzándose en busca de esa prueba de humo de la cual su primo le hablaba, pero se encontraban lejos de la playa y los arboles impedían que tuviera una visión completa del cielo a su alrededor.

Aun así, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes de tomar una decisión y dar su siguiente orden al equipo.

— ¡Todos a sus dragones—exclamó, subiendo de un salto sobre Toothless siendo seguido por la rubia que en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba a sus espaldas sujetándolo por la cintura; ambos estaban listos para despegar—, rápido!

**-O-**

Una vez en el aire, lograron divisar la densa torre de humo que se alzaba en el cielo sobre una isla en llamas, privándola de la luz del Sol.

Con la visión de ese paisaje atroz, los jinetes apresuraron el vuelo de sus dragones y así, en cuestión de minutos, se encontraron sobrevolando la playa de la isla. El único lugar que aún no era alcanzado por el fuego.

Por fortuna –o quizá desgracia– no fue necesario adentrarse entre las abrazadoras llamas que consumían el bosque, pues lo que encontraron sobre la arena manchada de carmesí, fue suficiente para comprobar sus terribles sospechas:

Drago Bludvist había estado ahí.

—Snotlout—llamó Hiccup sin desmontar a Toothless, ninguno de los jinetes se había atrevido a descender en su totalidad—, regresa a Berk y trae a una brigada contra incendios—ordenó cuando el aludido se aproximó para escucharlo—, ¡rápido!—apremió, su mirada se encontraba fija en las manchas y criaturas que habían esparcidas por el lugar.

Jogerson, en silencio, le indicó a su dragón que girara y volara a toda velocidad ante las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros que seguían a espera de que su jefe les diera las siguientes indicaciones.

—Nosotros revisaremos a esos dragones—señaló a las criaturas inmóviles y ensangrentadas sobre el suelo—, debemos ver si hay algún sobreviviente.

— ¿Y qué hay del bosque?—logró decir al fin Fishlegs fuertemente agarrado a su silla—. Podría haber dragones atrapados en el fuego.

—Es peligroso entrar—dijo entonces Astrid, su voz sonando muy cerca de los oídos del castaño, estremeciéndolo cuando sintió su aliento en la nuca.

—Es cierto—concordó, tragando con fuerza para controlar sus impulsos—. Ruff, Tuff, sobrevuelen el área—les indicó, encarándolos—. Si ven un dragón herido y pueden acceder a él, ayúdenlo.

El par de hermanos asintió para después reanudar el vuelo, perdiéndose entre el humo con rapidez. Mientras tanto, el resto terminó de descender, desmontando a sus dragones para comenzar con la inspección de los heridos.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace algo como esto?—susurró con dolor el vikingo regordete, abrazando a su dragón.

Astrid notó que el cruel escenario afectaba tanto a jinetes como a dragones, acto que le permitió comprender el gran significado que estas criaturas tenían para ellos. Un sentimiento que, sin darse cuenta, también había comenzado a experimentar.

Como valkiria tenía un gran conocimiento sobre los distintos seres que habitaban Midgard; ya que, como Freyja le decía, todos eran hijos de Odín. No importaba la especie o la condición de vida, todos eran iguales ante el _Padre de Todo_. Y los dragones –según antiguas leyendas– eran los mensajeros de Odín en Midgard; seres muy apegados a él que durante la creación de los Nueve Mundos, habitaron Asgard hasta que Odín decidió enviarlos a la Midgard para custodiar las riquezas que se ocultaban ahí.

Si el Padre de Todo viera esto, aunque seguramente si lo hacía, se enfurecería demasiado e incluso podría desatar su ira en los responsables. Pero entonces, _¿por qué no lo ha hecho?_ Si los dragones eran tan especiales, ¿Por qué Odín no hacía nada para evitar que personas como Drago los aniquilen? ¿Por qué Odín, que todo lo puede, no evitaba que la guerra exista y destruya todo a su paso? Se supone que él ama a las personas, a todos los seres, entonces… _¿Por qué no los protege?_

—Intenta darnos una lección—susurró con la mirada en el cielo, su voz fue tan baja y sus compañeros estaban tan sumidos en su sufrimiento que nadie notó su debate mental, ni mucho menos lo cuestionó—. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no permite que sus hijos cometan errores y aprendan de ellos?—sonrió al obtener la respuesta a sus dudas.

— ¡Astrid, ven a ayudarme!—el llamado del castaño la trajo de regreso, viéndose obligada a correr a su lado para socorrerlo.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena, arrastrándose los pocos centímetros que la separaban de él. Frente a ellos se encontraba una malherida Deadly Nadder de color celeste cuyas escamas antes brillantes ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre.

—Está muy herida, pero aun respira—informó el castaño, acariciando con cuidado el cuello de la Nadder.

La respiración agitada de la criatura alertó a la valkiria, no entendió por qué, pero su pecho comenzó a doler y sus ojos se empañaron a causa de las lágrimas. Su mano temblorosa se acercó a la dragona, tomando el lugar que antes ocupó Hiccup.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?—quiso saber, su corazón latía con tal rapidez que dolía en su interior.

—Hay que llevarla cuanto antes a Berk para ser atendida—respondió él, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para apartar el cabello que comenzaba a adherirse a su frente por el sudor.

—Hiccup—interrumpió por tercera ocasión Fishlegs, acercándose tembloroso hacia ellos—. Encontré a unos bebés Gronckle, no están heridos… Su madre los protegió—explicó lloroso con dos pequeños dragones ensangrentados entre sus brazos—. Ella… ella… no sobrevivió—logró decir entre gemidos de dolor, su rostro estaba rojo y húmedo por las lágrimas.

Hiccup, que comprendía lo mucho que su amigo quería a esa especie, no pudo hacer más que levantarse para ayudarlo a cargar al par de crías.

—Lo siento mucho, Fishlegs—susurró entonces al tener entre sus brazos a uno de los bebés—. Te prometo que no permitiremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir—aseguró, su voz rompiéndose a la vez que sus labios temblaban.

 **— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!—** rugió Toothless lanzando humo azul por sus fosas nasales, una acción que alertó a todos los presentes.

—Tranquilo amigo—logró decir Hiccup con el poco control que aún conservaba—. Vamos a detener a Drago, no importa lo que nos cueste.

Tras eso y con el silencio gobernándolos de nuevo, continuaron revisando al resto de los dragones. Pero conforme los minutos pasaban, sus esperanzas e ilusiones comenzaron a debilitarse hasta desaparecer pues nadie, más que la Nadder y los bebés Gronckle, había sobrevivido. El regreso de los gemelos tampoco trajo buenas noticias; el humo era demasiado al igual que el fuego y los pocos dragones que encontraron estaban sin vida alguna y en condiciones que, según sus propias palabras, era mejor no mencionar.

Para cuando Snotlout regresó con el grupo de jinetes que formaban la brigada contra incendios, todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, abrazados a sus dragones y con las miradas bajas.

La brigada ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar, una leve indicación por parte de Jogerson fue suficiente para que comenzaran a extinguir el fuego con ayuda de barriles rebosantes de agua y Scauldrons entrenados para usar su disparo de agua para apagar incendios.

Astrid, que no se había separado en ningún momento de la Nadder herida, notó que atado a uno de sus cuernos había un trozo de pergamino manchado con su sangre y, sin dudarlo por más tiempo, decidió desatar el papel, desenrollándolo al instante para después leer lo que estuviera escrito en él.

Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su amplitud y su respiración se agitó a causa del nuevo descubrimiento. Por instinto desvió su mirada hacia el joven jefe de Berk que, sentado en el suelo, mantenía los ojos fijos en las manchas de sangre en la arena, teniendo a Toothless acostado a su lado con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Hiccup—lo llamó entonces, levantándose para después avanzar hacia él con el mensaje entre sus manos—. Debes ver esto.

El castaño, en contra de sus impulsos, alzó la vista para ver a la chica que le tendía un pergamino arrugado y sucio.

Dejó salir un suspiro, tomando con manos temblorosas lo que ella le ofrecía. Tragó con fuerza pasando saliva por su garganta reseca, preparándose para leer en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en el trozo de papel:

_«Berk es el siguiente.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dos publicaciones seguidas en la misma semana? Bueno, tenía tiempo y ganas de estar por aquí. En fin...  
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Poco a poco nos adentramos al problema principal de la historia que, por cierto, será relativamente corta.
> 
> Bueno, me retiro por ahora.  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.

— _Berk es el siguiente_ —volvió a leer, incrédulo de las palabras escritas en el pergamino.

Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, pero no esperaba que fuera de esa manera. Sí, Berk estaba listo para defenderse, pero él no…

— ¿Qué hacemos, Hiccup?—interrogó Fishlegs tembloroso, abrazando a los bebés Gronckle que habían salvado.

Sólo entonces alzó la mirada del papel para fijarla en sus amigos. Todos lo observaban intranquilos y ansiosos por obtener una respuesta; una simple palabra que pudiera aplacar el miedo que comenzaba a surgir en sus interiores.

—Hiccup…—ahora fue Astrid quien lo llamó, más preocupada por él que por la situación que enfrentaban.

Pero él no respondió, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Toothless. Al sentir el calor emanando de su piel y el ligero ronronear que lo hacía temblar, el castaño finalmente pudo calmarse.

Inspiró con fuerza, inflando el pecho, y después liberando todo con la misma potencia. Volvió a concentrar su atención en los demás y, tras un carraspeo, se armó de valor para poder darles esa respuesta que tanto necesitaban.

—Snotlout, Fishlegs—los llamó y estos dieron un paso al frente—, lleven a los heridos y a la brigada de vuelta a Berk—indicó.

—Espera, ¿sólo ellos?—habló ahora Tuffnut con una inquietante duda marcando su rostro—, ¿qué haremos nosotros?

—El ataque a la isla es reciente—comenzó a explicar el jefe—, los responsables no pudieron haber ido muy lejos. Debemos encontrarlos antes de que desaparezcan—entonces señaló a los gemelos—, ustedes y yo revisaremos esta área en busca de barcos enemigos.

— ¡Alto ahí, Hiccup!—exclamó Snotlout comprendiendo sus intenciones—. No pensarás ir tras Drago tú solo—advirtió, tratando de ocultar su preocupación—, la última vez que hiciste algo como eso, no resultó nada bien.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?—se defendió el castaño con cierta frustración—. ¡Eso es lo que nos llevó a este problema en primer lugar!

Su respuesta los estremeció, jamás pensaron que esos fueran los sentimientos de su amigo. Después de todos esos años, Hiccup de alguna manera se culpaba por el pasado y también por el presente. A pesar de mostrarse fuerte frente a todos, insistiendo en que se encontraba bien y que no debían preocuparse; Hiccup seguía necesitando un hombro en el cual apoyarse y ellos jamás se dieron cuenta.

Con una fuerte patada en la espinilla, Ruffnut reprendió al azabache por su comentario imprudente y, aunque en otras circunstancias se habría molestado y reclamado, en esta ocasión aceptó el dolor sin decir nada. Pues incluso él sabía que había cometido un error.

—Escucharon lo que dice la nota—insistió Hiccup, ignorando sus acciones y tratando de mantener la calma que había recuperado momentos atrás—, Berk puede ser atacado en cualquier momento. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

— ¡Con más razón debemos volver todos a Berk!—gritó Snotlout ahora desesperado, apartándose inconscientemente de los hermanos que lo veían amenazantes.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Snotlout tiene razón—confesó Fishlegs para sorpresa de todos, disminuyendo un poco la tensión del ambiente—. No podemos dejar la isla desprotegida sin su alfa y su jefe.

Hiccup lo sabía, vaya que sí, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada. No pretendía enfrentar a Drago solo, sabía que eso sería un suicidio; la guerra iba a suceder quisiera o no, eso ya estaba decidido. Pero si existía la posibilidad de tomar un poco de ventaja, entonces tomaría el riesgo.

—Drago y su armada pueden estar de camino a Berk en este momento—volvió a advertir Snotlout, esta vez con más seguridad al tener el apoyo de su amigo regordete.

—Hiccup…—dijo Fishlegs inquieto.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la voz del castaño los interrumpió.

— ¡Basta!—exclamó, con las manos hechas puños y la mandíbula tensa—. Ustedes irán a Berk, le informarán a Gobber y a mi madre sobre lo ocurrido, y prepararán las defensas de la isla—sentenció, señalándolos con advertencia—. Tuffnut, Ruffnut; revisarán la zona Este. Toothless y yo iremos al Oeste.

—Pero…

— ¡Es una orden!—gritó con un volumen jamás escuchado, haciéndolos estremecer pues nunca, en sus tres años de jefe, había hecho uso del poder que su cargo le otorgaba.

Ni siquiera en sus años como líder de los jinetes había mostrado ese porte autoritario. Siempre les había dicho que quería un trato igualitario, que el hecho de ser jefe o líder no debía cambiar su relación amistosa y de compañerismo. Aun así –y a pesar de todo eso– por primera vez les fue posible ver en sus ojos y escuchar en su voz el verdadero legado de Stoick.

Por primera vez temieron las consecuencias de no obedecer al _jefe_ Hiccup. Y, por primera vez, ninguno pudo objetar nada; ni siquiera los hermanos Thorston.

Los cuatro jinetes asintieron resignados, montando a sus dragones para cumplir con lo pedido. Con las miradas bajas observaron a Astrid acercarse dudosa al castaño y, por un momento, temieron que ella también fuera reprendida por este nuevo Hiccup.

—No, Astrid—detuvo él, captando de inmediato sus intenciones; suavizando su mirada para sorpresa de todos—. Tú volverás con ellos. Te necesito en la isla.

Sin esperar una respuesta subió en Toothless, alzando el vuelo en silencio, siendo seguido por los gemelos para después marcharse cada uno por su lado.

— _Odín, protégelos_ —susurró la valkiria suplicante viendo al Night Fury desaparecer en la distancia.

.

.

.

Observaba en silencio a la mujer castaña mientras vendaba las alas heridas de la Deadly Nadder luego de darle una infusión que la puso a dormir. El lugar olía a ungüentos, hierbas y sangre por las curaciones que habían estado realizando. Se encontraban en la antigua Academia de Dragones, donde la familia Thunderdrum también descansaba tras ser atendidos.

—Va a estar bien—prometió Valka, hablando por primera vez y atrayendo su atención—, tanto ella como mi hijo. Van a estar bien—expresó con calma, acariciando la frente de la dragona.

Se levantó del suelo con cautela, recogiendo la canasta con el resto de vendas y material de curación, para después sentarse junto a Astrid sobre una vieja banca de madera.

—Nunca lo había visto así—musitó con la mirada perdida en el suelo de piedra—. Tan desesperado y…

—Perdido—terminó por ella, colocando una mano tibia sobre la fría de ella—. Hiccup cree que tiene que liderar solo—comenzó a explicar cuando la rubia se giró para verla—, porque su padre tuvo que hacerlo… en parte eso es mi culpa—se lamentó, bajando la mirada un segundo—. No importa cuanto lo intente, no logro que deje de cargar con todo él solo.

Algo en el pecho de la rubia comenzó a doler al darse cuenta de que las inseguridades y dudas de Hiccup eran más grandes de lo que ella creía. Un dolor plagado de un sentimiento inexplicable y un deseo aún más grande por cumplir su promesa de ayudarlo.

—Quizá tú sí puedas—volvió a hablar Valka, sorprendiéndola—. Sé que tienen poco tiempo de conocerse—agregó, tomando sus manos y sonriéndole ligeramente—, pero puedo ver la _fuerza_ que tienen _juntos_.

Lo cierto era que desde su llegada, Hiccup había vuelto a sonreír como antes. Sin darse cuenta, Astrid le había dado nuevas alegrías; algo que ni ella ni Toothless habían logrado por su cuenta. Y eso, sin duda, se lo agradecería eternamente. Pero no podía decírselo, al menos no aún.

Al escucharla, Astrid quiso responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas y su corazón latió descontrolado.

— ¿Crees en él, Astrid?—preguntó esperanzada sin soltar sus manos.

¿Lo hacía? ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de _creer_?

Lo desconocía, pero por alguna razón también tenía una respuesta para la pregunta de Valka. Y estuvo a punto de pronunciarla cuando llegó a sus oídos el característico silbido que el Night Fury hacía al volar, obligándolas a levantarse y dar por zanjada su conversación.

— ¡Han vuelto!—exclamó Fishlegs desde el exterior de la Academia, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Se reunieron con el resto de los jinetes en el acantilado, viendo aterrizar a dos dragones agotados que fueron desmontados por tres jinetes en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Gobber fue el primero en atreverse a preguntar, abriéndose camino hacia el frente para encarar al joven jefe.

— ¿Encontraron algo?—ahora fue Fishlegs quien habló, sin dejar atrás su inquietud.

—No—respondió tajante el castaño evadiendo sus miradas, concentrado en quitarle la montura a Toothless para que pudiera descansar.

Los jinetes se observaron silenciosos para después dirigir su atención a los gemelos, esperando que ellos pudieran darles una mejor explicación. Algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentirían.

—Volamos por horas—comenzó Ruffnut señalando el cielo ahora rojo por el atardecer—, ¡pero no encontramos ni un sólo barco!

—Sin barcos, sin respuestas—concordó su gemelo con porte sombrío—. No tenemos nada, ¡sólo esa estúpida nota inservible!—exclamó, cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo—. ¡Al menos pudo haber puesto una fecha!—reclamó frustrado con los brazos cruzados—, así podríamos prepáranos para recibirlo.

Ruffnut puso la mirada en blanco y se arrodilló junto a su hermano, abrazándolo para consolarlo. Sólo ella podía comprender su acto de desahogo, consecuencia del cansancio y miedo que, al igual que todos, Tuffnut tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hiccup?—preguntó Fishlegs por segunda vez ese día, logrando que todos desviaran de nuevo su atención hacia el castaño.

Hiccup suspiró, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, enredando los dedos entre su cabello con desesperación. Su pecho se oprimía causándole dolor y las miradas de todos no ayudaban a calmarlo. Sabía que debía responderles, decirles algo para disminuir su preocupación, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera podía con sus propios sentimientos?

—Yo…—carraspeó, observándolos a todos con unos ojos cargados de miedo—. Lo voy a resolver, lo prometo…—logró decir al fin, recobrando un poco de control—. Sólo denme tiempo para pensar.

Dicho esto, se marchó con Toothless siguiéndolo de cerca, dejando a todos con más dudas que respuestas y el doble de preocupaciones; no sólo por Berk, sino por el bienestar de su amigo.

Astrid, la única que no dijo nada, observó la silueta del castaño alejándose por el puente hacia la aldea. La espalda encorvada y sus brazos aferrados a la silla de Toothless.

_« ¿Crees en él, Astrid?»_

Esa pregunta volvió a su mente y, esta vez, la respuesta estuvo clara al igual que su significado.

—Lo hago—susurró con la mirada perdida, sintiendo como Valka colocaba una mano sobre su hombro—. Sí creo en él—confesó, conectando su mirada con la de ella, esa que era tan similar a la de Hiccup.

—Entonces ve con él—indicó, sonriendo suavemente—. Te escuchará…—aseguró, dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro para después apartarse, incitándola a seguirlo—. Ayúdalo a disipar sus dudas.

¿Realmente podría hacerlo cuando ella también estaba cargada de inseguridades?

Suspiró con fuerza, asintiendo decidida a su petición. Había prometido ayudar a Hiccup y lo haría de cualquier manera, sin importar las represalias que pudieran llegar a caer sobre ella.

Sin decir otra palabra, inició su marcha para seguir al castaño; buscando en el trayecto las palabras correctas para decirle cuando lo alcanzara.

**-O-**

Se detuvo cuando él lo hizo al sentir su presencia. La noche estaba próxima a llegar y las antorchas de la aldea comenzaban a ser encendidas, iluminándolos con su luz dorada.

—No digas nada, por favor—pidió suplicante el castaño, sin atreverse a verla.

—No iba a hacerlo—aseguró con un suspiro, reanudando su caminar—. Bueno, eso pretendía…—confesó cuando Hiccup volteó el rostro para encararla ahora que estaban a la misma distancia—, pero realmente no sé qué decirte.

Eso bastó para hacerlo girarse por completo, observándola con detenimiento con los últimos rayos del sol resplandeciendo tras ella. Su mirada sincera y confundida terminó por robarle el aliento, aplacando el caos que agitaba su corazón.

— ¿Qué pasará si no puedo salvarlos, Astrid?—susurró con pesar y miedo, lucía tan frágil e indefenso que el corazón de la valkiria se encogió en su pecho—. Prometí protegerlos y…

—Lo lograrás—aseguró de inmediato, sujetando sus hombros y brindándole un cálido apretón—. No tienes que luchar esta guerra solo, he escuchado que los Hooligans son más fuertes unidos

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del castaño, pero se desvaneció casi de inmediato y no llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

—Sí, la guerra es aterradora, lo destruye todo a su paso…—continuó la rubia cambiando su voz por una más seria y pesarosa—, pero cuando todo termina, un nuevo día llega para aquellos que han logrado levantarse—ahora sonrió, recobrando el ánimo que, esperaba, lograra llegar al vikingo—. La luz de ese día los guiará hacia el lugar donde podrán vivir en paz y libertad, sin ningún mal que los abrume.

Los relatos sobre _la batalla final_ regresaron a su mente sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndose al comprender que cada día, en algún lugar entre los Nueve Mundos, alguien se encontraba librando su propio Ragnarök. Todos los días personas inocentes se enfrentaban al final de sus caminos, esperanzados por la promesa de alcanzar el paraíso donde podrán estar a salvo.

Era inevitable, después de todo ese era el destino del universo. Era lo que mantenía en pie a _Yggdrasil_ y continuaría siendo así hasta que el Ragnarök llegara para cambiarlo todo. Porque había comprendido que no se trataba de una guerra para destruirlo todo… Era la batalla que daría fin a todo mal para que una vida de armonía y justicia pudiera florecer de sus cenizas.

Y para alcanzar ese nuevo día, algunos tendrían que quedarse atrás…

—No puedo prometerte que todos llegaremos a ese día—dijo entonces, reafirmando su agarre en los hombros del castaño—, pero mientras un sólo Hooligan se mantenga de pie, entonces estaremos seguros de que hemos ganado.

Hiccup entendía y apreciaba sus intenciones. Sabía de sobra que enfrentar a Drago era necesario para proteger el futuro de su gente y sabía también que para lograrlo habría que hacer algunos sacrificios. Pero él no era un guerrero como los demás; jamás pudo despertar esa parte vikinga, quizá porque nunca existió.

Quería salvarlos a todos, sin tener que perder a nadie de nuevo. ¿Era un pensamiento estúpido e infantil? Tal vez, pero no podía evitarlo. Seguramente su padre nunca tuvo ese problema…

En el pasado le advirtió que ir contra Drago era una locura, que jamás podría evitar una guerra hablando con él; pero Hiccup no quiso escucharlo, se negó a aceptar sus métodos e intentó arreglarlo a su manera.

Ese fue su error.

Porque la _manera Hiccup_ terminó dándole más problemas que soluciones.

—Tengo miedo, Astrid…—logró decir al fin, temblando bajo las manos de la valkiria gracias a los viejos recuerdos—. Tengo miedo de que la historia se repita.

—Lo sé, y sería egoísta de mi parte pedirte que no lo tengas—le dijo con voz suave y comprensiva, a través de sus ojos podía observar la oscura sombra que se cernía sobre él, atándolo al pasado que no parecía querer soltarlo—. Todos pasamos por eso… incluyéndome—reveló como última alternativa para salvarlo, después de todo la única forma de vencer a la oscuridad era con luz.

Tan sólo esperaba que su luz fuera lo suficientemente brillante para lograrlo.

—Astrid…

La escuchó suspirar cuando se apartó de él, llevando su mirada al cielo donde las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

—Mi líder…—inició, decidiendo no dar marcha atrás—, ella me dio una misión. Una que supuestamente estoy _destinada_ a cumplir…—explicó, regresando su mirada a Hiccup—. Pero ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer. Constantemente me pregunto si realmente es para mí, si acaso no se equivocó al elegirme—confesó con un deje de pesar—. Cada mañana despierto pensando que le fallé, siento que no soy digna y me pregunto _¿podré lograrlo?_

Tragó con fuerza. Dispersando todos esos pensamientos para poder concentrarse en el chico frente a ella.

—Veo esa misma pregunta en ti, Hiccup. Desde que te conocí, te he visto dudar sobre si eres digno de ser jefe. Y algo me dice que siempre lo has hecho—declaró, sonriendo débilmente—. Pero sí lo eres, Hiccup, _todos lo saben_.

Volvió a acercarse, deslizando una mano titubeante sobre su hombro.

—Hay algo que te detiene, algo que evita que te des cuenta de tu verdadero valor… y sé que estás intentando encontrarlo, pero no lo harás allá afuera—mencionó confiada y ansiosa, su mano continuó su descenso por su pecho hasta detenerse en su corazón—, porque ese _algo_ está justo aquí. Y cuando lo descubras, _te prometo_ que te sentirás mucho mejor.

Sus miradas permanecieron conectadas. Ninguno dijo nada, pero cuando Astrid comenzó a alejarse, Hiccup se apresuró a detenerla.

—Gracias, Astrid—logró pronunciar, apresando la mano cálida de la chica con la suya, obligándola a permanecer sobre su corazón descontrolado—, por estar aquí.

Un notorio sonrojo se apoderó de ambos, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de las antorchas.

—Estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites—respondió sin pensar, sabiendo que era una promesa que, quizá, no podría cumplir.

Pero en ese momento nada más importaba, tan sólo él sujetando su mano, confiándole sus sentimientos.

 _«Siempre voy a creer en ti, incluso aunque tú no lo hagas_.»

_._

_._

_._

Terminaban de atender a los dragones heridos cuando Hiccup y Astrid volvieron a la Academia atrayendo la atención de todos, en especial cuando notaron el aspecto tranquilo que el castaño ahora poseía.

Toothless los seguía de cerca, murmurando un par de cosas que sólo la valkiria pudo entender y que le sonrió ligeramente como respuesta.

 **—Gracias por animarlo—** le había dicho, aprovechando que el vikingo se adelantó, dejándolos atrás por un momento **—. No eres tan mala, después de todo.**

Había escuchado la conversación de los jóvenes, primero molesto por la intromisión de la rubia hasta que se sorprendió aceptado su ayuda tras notar los efectos positivos que sus palabras tenían en Hiccup. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Astrid estaba cumpliendo su promesa; su compañía realmente era buena para Hiccup. Y, con ese último pensamiento, comenzó a verla de manera diferente. Aunque claro, jamás diría que le agradaba; tenía un orgullo que proteger.

—Lamento mi comportamiento de antes—mencionó Hiccup, sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando se dirigió a todos sus amigos—. Me dejé llevar por la situación. Sé que quieren ayudar, pero yo…

—Está bien, Hiccup—Fishlegs fue el primero en hablar—. Todos hemos pasado por mucho, es normal sentirse agobiado de vez en cuando.

—Sí, en especial si eres el jefe y tienes que soportar a los gemelos—concordó Snotlout con una sonrisa, palmeando su hombro para acabar con la tensión del momento.

— ¿Eso fue un intento de insulto?—cuestionó Tuffnut confundido, se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a Ruffnut, ambos con la espalda recargada contra su dragón—. Porque lo tomaré como un halago, ¿tú que dices, hermana?

—Como sea…—gruñó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Aun así me debes tu mitad del yak—declaró con porte victorioso para después concentrarse en el castaño que, junto al resto, los observaban confundidos—. Debo agradecerte por eso, Hiccup, gracias a tu ataque de locura ahora tendré el yak completo.

— ¿Apostaron sobre mí?—interrogó con el ceño fruncido y llevándose una mano a la frente con claro cansancio; en realidad no le sorprendía que hicieran algo como eso—. Saben qué, no quiero saber—se apresuró a negar cuando los gemelos parecieron querer explicarse.

Contrario a lo que todos creyeron, Hiccup sonrió con cierta diversión, animado por las ocurrencias de sus amigos rubios. Lentamente y frente a ellos, volvía a ser el joven sarcástico y aventurero que siempre había sido.

—Y bien, _jefe_ —carraspeó Astrid atrayendo las miradas de todos, en especial la de cierta castaña que le asentía con orgullo y agradecimiento—, ¿cuál es el plan?

La sonrisa de Hiccup aumentó.

—Reúnan a todos en el Gran Salón—indicó, su porte nuevamente firme—. Debemos prepararnos para proteger nuestro hogar.

A partir de ahora todo sería diferente, porque él sabía que, sin importar el final, jamás estaría solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información extra:  
> -Yggdrasil: Conocido como el fresno del universo o el árbol de la vida. Es el árbol que mantiene unidos en sus ramas y raíces a los nueve mundos: Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim.  
> \--------------  
> Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, lo escribí hace poco (porque le hice ajustes a la historia) y bueno, su finalidad es mostrar un poco de los conflictos internos de Hiccup. Nos habíamos estado concentrando tanto en Astrid, que olvidamos todo aquello que consume a Hiccup. Y bueno, básicamente quería darle esos conflictos que se muestran en HTTYD 3 y la confianza que le es transmitida por Astrid. ¡Y no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue lograr eso con la escena de su conversación!  
> Debía ser una conversación Hiccstrid profunda y cargada de sentimiento esperanzador como la de HTTYD 3... pero con la cercanía torpe de HTTYD 1. Ustedes dirán si lo logré o no...
> 
> En fin...  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.

Advertir a los demás Hooligans sobre la amenaza más reciente de Drago no fue fácil, y preparar todo para protegerse resultó aún más complicado. La simple idea de saber que el enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca, los embriagaba de una angustia interminable.

El miedo y la preocupación los consumían pero, de alguna manera, sabían que lograrían vencer.

Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué no marcharse? ¿Por qué no aprovechar que aún había tiempo para huir y ocultarse en otro lugar?

Porque los Hooligans eran vikingos orgullosos que jamás escapaban del peligro. Quizá era un razonamiento estúpido. Pero también era lo que los impulsaba y les otorgaba su gran valentía.

Berk era más que un montículo de roca mojada; había sido su hogar por siete generaciones, el lugar que vio nacer la amistad entre vikingos y dragones. Sí, existían islas con un mejor clima y comida menos insípida, pero Berk tenía un valor que ninguna otra poseía, algo que lo hacía destacar y resplandecer en todo el archipiélago: Su gente. Los Hooligans. Aquellos vikingos tercos como un yak dispuestos a luchar hasta el cansancio para defender sus creencias.

Ellos sabían que marcharse y dejar todo atrás no serviría de nada, porque huir de los problemas solo sería una solución temporal… Porque una vez que el peligro te asecha, jamás se marchará hasta acabar contigo.

Por eso que se quedarían en Berk. Si iban a luchar en esa guerra, lo harían bajo sus términos y en su territorio. Porque al defender esa isla, también estaban protegiendo su futuro y todo aquello que los representaba.

Esa fue su decisión. El camino que todos los Hooligan eligieron transitar, y ni siquiera Odín podría obligarlos a cambiarlo. Así que ¿por qué Drago habría de poder hacerlo?

.

.

.

.

.

_«Estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.»_

Últimamente se sorprendía pensando en cómo sería su futuro en esa isla, en cómo sería tener una vida Berk; y era en esos momentos cuando debía recordarse que no era una vikinga, no era una mortal y no pertenecía ahí. Pero, por alguna razón, en su interior existía el deseo de querer permanecer en Berk.

Freyja le advirtió sobre Midgard y los humanos, le contó lo peligroso que era revelarse ante ellos; y aun así ahora estaba ahí, viviendo entre mortales, ayudándolos por la simple razón de desear hacerlo. Poco a poco se había adentrado en la vida humana, involucrándose en sus conflictos y soñando ser una de ellos. Cumplir su misión había dejado de ser importante y quizá no volvería a interesarle nunca, pues ahora lo único que quería era proteger a la gente que le brindó protección y un hogar durante los últimos meses.

Seguramente Odín y Freyja estaban molestos y decepcionados por su decisión; tal vez incluso intentaran llevarla de regreso para reprenderla.

Pero no le importaba, en lugar de eso estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo frente a la dragona celeste; vistiendo como toda una vikinga con falda, botas afelpadas y una blusa sin mangas de color rojo. Una capucha afelpada descansaba sobre sus hombros cubiertos por una corta capa de piel que mantenía caliente su espalda, ambas prendas en conjunto con unos guantes que cubrían casi por completo sus brazos, habían sido regalos del castaño que ahora examinaba las heridas de la Nadder.

Quien la viera pensaría que ese era su lugar y que realmente era una vikinga.

— ¿Cómo está?—cuestionó de repente, aplacando el revoltijo de pensamientos que abundaban en su mente.

La mirada esmeralda Hiccup se alzó para encararla. Eso y la sonrisa en sus labios provocaron una calidez en su interior, obligando a su corazón a latir con mayor velocidad.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que había comenzado a dudar sobre la importancia de su misión. Pues si se marchaba jamás podría volver a ver sus ojos, no podría escuchar de nuevo su voz llamándola… y dejaría de ser quien recibiera sus sonrisas.

—Está bien—respondió él, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad—. Sus heridas ya han sanado, podrá volar dentro de poco.

—Gracias, Odín—susurró llevándose las manos al pecho en un vago intento por calmar a su descontrolado corazón.

Sonrió poco después. Saber que la dragona se recuperaría lanzó una oleada de alivio por todo su cuerpo, algo que en ese momento no logró comprender.

Temerosa por la reacción que pudiera tener la criatura, extendió su mano temblorosa, deteniéndola en el aire a escasos centímetros del rostro escamoso de la Nadder que, algo inquieta, comenzó a olfatearla provocándole cosquillas cuando el viento caliente chocó contra su piel.

A su lado el joven castaño permanecía en silencio y expectante con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro; era como si él supiera lo que ocurriría a continuación y no estuviera dispuesto a arruinarle la sorpresa. Pero ella, siendo Astrid, no permitiría que se divirtiera a costa suya y justo cuando estaba por preguntarle lo qué ocultaba, la Deadly Nadder se le adelantó.

El aliento fue reemplazado por escamas en un contacto que la hizo estremecer.

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento y su mirada celeste permaneció fija en la criatura que compartía ese mismo color en su piel y que ahora la observaba con unos amplios ojos amarillos.

—Parece que le agradas—escuchó decir a Hiccup de brazos cruzados y con el cuerpo recargado contra su Night Fury.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Hiccup antes de regresar su atención a la dragona cuyos gorgoteos exigían su atención. La piel cálida en contacto con la suya, la respiración pausada y los ojos fijos en los suyos; por alguna razón toda eso le agradaba, era una sensación familiar que la llevaba de regreso a su antiguo hogar.

Al verla a los ojos y reflejarse en ellos pudo sentir que las ataduras de su alma se soltaban, liberándola de todos esos miedos e inquietudes que la atormentaban día y noche. Además de eso, a través de los ojos de la Nadder, logró descubrir sentimientos nuevos pero a la vez conocidos que sólo le dejaron una cosa en claro…

—Es igual a mí—susurró de pronto, apartando su mano y dejándola caer sobre su regazo ante la mirada curiosa de la criatura y del castaño que, aun sonriente, parecía saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo—. Es extraño, pero, cuando la vi pude verme a mí misma—observó su mano, delineando el contorno con sus dedos fríos—. Había miedo en su mirada. Miedo a estar sola y sin saber a dónde ir; miedo, tristeza y confusión…—reveló, no muy segura de si esos sentimientos eran suyos o de ella—. _Es igual a mí_.

El castaño rio con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—se quejó encarándolo, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

—Nada—tranquilizó él, aplacando su risa y arrodillándose a su lado—, sólo… parece que te saltaste una o dos lecciones de tu entrenamiento con dragones—confesó con gracia, llevándose una mano hacia su cabello revuelto.

La rubia lo observó con una ceja enarcada, ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—insistió, girándose por completo para observarlo mejor.

—Astrid—suspiró Hiccup, tomando sus manos con delicadeza—, lo que sentiste es normal. Todos pasamos por eso cuando nos unimos a un dragón—explicó y, como apoyo, Toothless se acercó reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño que no tardó en acariciarlo—. ¿Te conté como nos conocimos Toothless y yo?

La penetrante mirada verde del dragón estaba fija en ella a espera de una respuesta.

—Lo encontraste en el bosque, estaba herido—dijo automáticamente, regresándole la mirada al dragón.

—Lo que no te conté fue que yo lo herí al derribarlo—confesó Hiccup nervioso, aumentando las caricias en su amigo—. Cuando lo encontré estuve a punto de matarlo, Berk antes era un lugar de mata o muere contra los dragones—eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que todos en Berk habían cambiado gracias a él—, yo quería encajar, quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso, así que decidí que mataría a un Night Fury.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Hiccup sonrió agradecido regalándole una resplandeciente mirada esmeralda.

—No, _no pude_ —suspiró—. Otros lo habrían hecho, pero _yo no_. Trecientos años de tradición y yo no quise matar a un dragón—bromeó y después carraspeó para continuar, giró su cuerpo para encarar al dragón negro cuya mirada era igual a la suya—… porque cuando lo vi a los ojos, me vi a mí mismo. Asustado, sin saber qué hacer, rendido ante la vida.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Tenía poco de conocer a Hiccup, pero en ese corto tiempo había descubierto lo gentil, comprensivo, trabajador y leal que podía llegar a ser. Ella siempre pensó que los humanos eran seres despiadados y traicioneros, no por nada terminaban matándose entre sí y era por eso que le era difícil creer que Odín los amara tanto como se decía que lo hacía; pero ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Así como Hiccup cambió la forma de pensar de su tribu, también lo había hecho con ella y era algo que agradecía enormemente.

—Pero fue gracias a eso que Berk cambió—comentó entonces con voz suave y la mirada fija en el par de amigos.

—Sí, lo fue—suspiró él, apartando su mirada del dragón para dirigirla a ella—. Y no cambiaría mi decisión por nada del mundo—sonrió con seguridad—. Astrid, este dragón te eligió y tú a ella—señaló a la Nadder que buscaba un lugar en el regazo de la rubia en busca de las mismas caricias que él le otorgaba a Toothless—. Una vez que te ganas la lealtad de un dragón, no hay _nada_ que él no haría por ti.

Quizá Hiccup tenía razón sobre los dragones. Quizá Odín también tenía razón sobre los humanos. Entonces… ¿la tendría ella al abandonar su misión para estar con los mortales… para estar con Hiccup?

**-O-**

Por la tarde, Hiccup y Toothless se marcharon para cumplir con sus deberes de jefe dejándola sola con su nueva amiga. No supo si eso resultaría bueno ahora que la dragona se encontraba consiente y muy cercana a ella; y aunque se lo hizo saber a Hiccup, este lo único que le dijo entre risas fue un «comienza a pensar en un nombre para ella» justo antes marcharse con el dragón negro.

Y ahí estaban ahora, viéndose en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer. Es cierto que había sentido una fuerte atracción por la dragona, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de tenerle un poco de miedo, después de todo era un dragón salvaje, algo que Hiccup debió tomar en cuenta antes de dejarla sola. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si él confiaba en que estaría bien entonces no debía dudar, ¿o sí? Después de todo era el _experto_ en dragones.

 **—No debes tener miedo—** la voz aguda de la dragona se alzó entre graznidos sobresaltándola **—. No te haré daño, el _Padre de Todo_ no me lo perdonaría—**aseguró, observándola con sinceridad.

A veces olvidaba que su secreto no era desconocido por los dragones. Jamás lograría entender cómo podían ver a través de ella para descubrir lo que era realmente; no es como si tuviera escrito en la frente «Soy una valkiria» en dragonés.

— ¿Entonces tu anterior actitud fue por eso?—quiso saber, curiosa por la respuesta que fuera a recibir; la decepción burbujeaba en su interior ante la idea de que así fuera.

 **—No—** gruñó como respuesta y la decepción se esfumó **—. Me causas mucha curiosidad y, así como tú, sentí algo al verte—** trató de explicarse con voz dulce, era extraño para ella que un dragón le hablara de esa manera cuando todos los demás sólo le gritaban y molestaban, principalmente Toothless **—. Realmente creo que podemos ser grandes amigas.**

Definitivamente no era normal. No es que los dragones la odiaran, simplemente se sentían recelosos por su presencia, después de todo no es algo usual que una valkiria aparezca de la nada en Midgard y conviva entre mortales cuando su única labor es recoger sus almas durante las guerras.

 **—Dime—** habló nuevamente sacándola de sus pensamientos **—, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué una valkiria está viviendo entre mortales?—** cuestionó y no podía culparla, eran preguntas que incluso ella se hacía de vez en cuando **—. ¿Acaso ese humano es tu dueño?**

A excepción de esa última.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo definitivamente se habría atragantado. Un bochorno recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, la idea de Hiccup siendo su dueño era una locura, pero imaginar cómo es que sucedería fue aun peor para su descontrolada mente.

En varias ocasiones escuchó a sus hermanas hablar sobre valkirias atrapadas en el mundo mortal por culpa de hombres que se convierten en sus dueños al robar sus plumas. A las valkirias les encanta visitar Midgard para bañarse en sus lagos por las noches; y no hay ningún problema con eso, a menos que seas descuidada y dejes a la vista tus plumas, es ahí cuando el riesgo de ser descubierta comienza, pues si un mortal las toma, entonces estás obligada a obedecerlo eternamente y nadie, ni siquiera Odín, puede librarte de eso.

Ese ha sido el destino de muchas de sus hermanas, y ahora gracias a la Nadder estaba teniendo vergonzosos pensamientos de ella siendo descubierta por Hiccup mientras se bañaba en un lago.

 **— ¿Entonces es eso?—** indagó curiosa con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su insistencia la hizo reaccionar obligándola a alejar esas imágenes que sólo lograban alterarla, ¡definitivamente no podía seguir pensando en eso! Aunque Hiccup no sería capaz de obligarla a nada, ¿o sí? Es decir, no sería un mal dueño, no la trataría como su propiedad…

— ¡No!—exclamó aterrada, no sólo por las ocurrencias de la dragona, sino también por sus propios pensamientos indebidos; si Freyja se enteraba estaría acabada—. Él no es…—tartamudeó, podía sentir su rostro caliente de vergüenza.

Los gruñidos de la Nadder sonaban como carcajadas en sus oídos y eso la frustraba aún más. Respiró con fuerza, liberando después todo el aire contenido y, una vez recuperada, continuó tratando de explicarse.

—Fui enviada a cumplir con una misión.

 **— ¿Una misión?—** repitió ella inclinando su cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima **—. ¿Qué clase de misión?**

Esa era la verdadera pregunta y, hasta ahora, seguía sin encontrarle una respuesta.

—No tengo idea—confesó rendida, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo donde sus manos jugaban con un trozo de paja.

 **—Vaya—** murmuró la Nadder atrayendo nuevamente su atención **—, Odín debe tener una buena razón para enviar a una de sus valkirias a Midgard sin decirle porqué.**

Eso mismo es lo que ella se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, realmente quería creer que había una razón importante para haberla enviado ahí sin tener oportunidad de negarse.

—En realidad fueron las Nornas y Freyja—explicó Astrid entre divagaciones—, aunque Padre dio su consentimiento.

Si tan sólo le hubieran explicado esa razón, todo sería más fácil, quizá incluso ya estaría de vuelta en Vingólf viviendo tranquilamente junto a sus hermanas… Aunque eso no es lo que quería, ¿o sí?

 **—En resumen—** continuó pensativa y con seriedad **—, estas aquí en Midgard para cumplir con una misión de la que no sabes nada—** se levantó temblorosa, alertando a la rubia que inmediatamente se puso de pie con un salto— **. ¿Segura que no hiciste algo malo y este es tú castigo?**

Su voz burlona sirvió para tranquilizar a la valkiria, dejándole en claro que se encontraba bien cuando logró incorporarse y caminar tambaleante a su alrededor.

— ¿No me crees?—cuestionó de brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

Una risa ahogada escapo de la garganta de la Nadder celeste justo antes de detenerse frente a ella.

 **—No, no, no es eso—** aseguró, observándola fijamente **—. Simplemente no es usual que una valkiria venga a Midgard antes de que la guerra inicie—** reveló y tenía razón.

En ese momento otro pensamiento saltó en su mente. Una guerra estaba por iniciar y eso significaba que más valkirias aparecerían para llevarse a las almas dignas, ¿eso la pondría en un dilema? ¿Tendría que trabajar con ellas, o seguir luchando con los mortales?

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?**

Su nueva pregunta la sobresaltó acabando con su debate mental, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso después.

—Un par de meses—respondió automáticamente.

La Nadder murmuró algo que no logró entender antes de reanudar su caminata –ahora más firme– a su alrededor. Si tuviera que adivinar podría decir que la dragona estaba trazando algún tipo de plan en su mente.

 **— ¿Y sigues sin averiguar nada?—** indagó sin dejar lugar a una respuesta **—. Es muy extraño, ¿no has considerado que tal vez tu misión está lejos de esta isla?—** su nueva interrogante la aturdió aún más que las pasadas, realmente no había pensado en algo como eso **—. Tal vez incluso ya sea demasiado tarde para cumplirla.**

—No, sé que debo estar aquí—dijo Astrid con rapidez, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse—. Cuando vine a Midgard llegué a Berk debido a una tormenta; si este no fuera el lugar correcto, los dioses ya me lo habrían hecho saber.

Se felicitó mentalmente por esas palabras, en el fondo sabía que era cierto y esperaba que la Nadder también lo pensara.

 **—Quien sabe—** fue su respuesta y eso la decepcionó **—, tal vez todo sea una prueba para ver qué tan eficiente eres.**

¿Acaso su tarea era preocuparla y confundirla? No quería pensar en eso porque temía que fuera verdad y aun así, confiaba en ser lo suficientemente capaz para superar cualquier obstáculo

**— ¿No suelen hacer eso los _Æsir_ con todos sus guerreros?**

—Si es una prueba o no, es algo que no debería importar—cortó, comenzaba a molestarle su actitud, por ello debía dejar en claro que sus capacidades no estaban en discusión.

Era una valkiria, una de las mejores guerreras de Odín; ninguna misión era lo suficientemente difícil para ella. Si supiera cuál era esa fastidiosa misión ya la había cumplido y estaría de regreso en Vingólf, quizá incluso se estuviera preparando para asistir a recoger las almas caídas en la guerra que pronto se llevaría a cabo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante esa idea, ¿realmente estaría dispuesta a tomar las almas de aquellos que por meses convivieron con ella, brindándole refugio y amistad? ¿Sería capaz de buscar entre sus cuerpos sin vida las almas dignas de entrar al Valhalla?

_¿Y si Hiccup fuera uno de ellos?_

¡No! Él no podría estar entre los guerreros caídos.

Hasta ese momento jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que el castaño muriera durante la batalla, era una idea que simplemente no tenía lugar en su mente. Era algo que no permitiría que ocurriera, por eso estaba dispuesta a luchar con ellos, para evitar que fueran unas almas más del montón a espera de ser seleccionadas para formar parte del ejercito de Odín. Y sin duda no dejaría que Hiccup pasara por eso.

 **— ¿Entonces no piensas cumplir con la misión?—** cuestionó la dragona con un leve deje de confusión.

Esa nueva pregunta se apoderó de su atención, lanzando lejos todos los pensamientos anteriores, obligándola a recobrar la cordura y el control de sus emociones.

—En este momento mi prioridad es ayudar a Hiccup y a Berk—repitió lo que susurraba su mente, convenciéndose de que eso era lo correcto y que triunfaría en su objetivo de protegerlos.

 **— ¿Por qué?—** insistió, deteniéndose nuevamente frente a ella **—. ¿Por qué una _Dísir_ se preocupa por lo que le ocurra a unos simples mortales? Tu trabajo sólo es custodiar sus almas, no evitar que mueran.**

Era cierto, pero…

—No lo sé, sólo…—no habían palabras precisas para explicar algo que ni siquiera ella comprendía—, siento que es lo correcto.

Nuevamente la Nadder comenzó a murmurar, su rostro girando en todas direcciones antes de detenerse para encararla. El amarillo de sus ojos era opacado por el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas que resplandecían con el reflejo de la valkiria.

 **—Si algo sé sobre los dioses es que nunca arriesgan nada sin antes asegurarse de poder ganar—** comentó con seguridad **—. No te enviarían aquí a menos que supieran que podrías descubrir porqué y cumplir con ello.**

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

Estaba desesperada por comprenderla, tenía tanto en lo qué pensar y los cuestionamientos de la dragona sólo aumentaban sus inquietudes.

 **—Es simple…—** suspiró, regresando al sitio donde estuvo durmiendo los días anteriores, se acurrucó con torpeza manteniendo la cabeza en alto y sin apartar la mirada de ella **—. Tal vez la verdad está oculta en tu interior esperando que la encuentres—** explicó **—. Puede que sepas cuál es tu misión, sólo que no lo recuerdas o no te has dado cuenta.**

Sus palabras tenían un poco de sentido, pero no era lo suficiente como para convencerla.

_«Hay algo que te detiene, algo que evita que te des cuenta de tu verdadero valor… y sé que estás intentando encontrarlo, pero no lo harás allá afuera, porque ese algo está justo aquí.»_

Al final, quizá Hiccup y ella no eran muy diferentes.

_«Y cuando lo descubras, te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor.»_

—No estoy segura de que sea así—confesó en un suspiro, no solo a las palabras de la dragona, sino también a las suyas; pues aunque eran certeras para Hiccup, en ella resultaba un caso totalmente diferente… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

La Nadder, rendida ante las inseguridades de la rubia, gruñó por lo bajo antes de bajar la cabeza, apoyándola sobre su cama de paja y rodeándose con su cola como protección. Sus alas permanecían inmóviles a sus costados, cubiertas de vendajes y ungüentos con mal olor.

 **—Confía en mí—** insistió, observándola con uno de sus ojos **—. Ahora que somos compañeras te ayudaré encontrar esas respuestas. Cumplirás tu misión, salvarás a estos mortales—** aseguró, había cierta confianza y alegría en su voz que simplemente no pudo decirle que no; incluso sintió como esa emoción le era transmitida. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea tener a una dragona como amiga **—... y ya que andamos en eso, tal vez te ayude a conquistar a ese humano.**

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—quizá sí era mala idea—. Hiccup y yo no, él y yo no—los tartamudeos volvieron, imposibilitándole defenderse—… Sólo… ¡Sólo somos amigos!

La dragona alzó su rostro para observarla con mayor detenimiento, gorgoteos divertidos escapaban de su garganta frustrando aún más a la valkiria sonrojada.

 **—Oh vamos—** gruñó **—, pude sentir entre ustedes una fuerte atracción de apareamiento.**

— ¡No lo digas así!—exclamó Astrid horrorizada y cubriendo su rostro colorado con sus manos.

Un bochorno recorrió su cuerpo, acelerando su corazón y calentando su piel.

 **— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?—** añadió ella en defensa **—. Es la verdad.**

Astrid respiró profundamente conteniendo las ganas de gritar que azotaban su garganta, necesitaba recuperar el control y dejar de alterarse con cada cosa que la Nadder decía.

—Hiccup y yo sólo somos amigos—repitió tranquila, esta vez con suficiente claridad—, ¿de acuerdo?

La Nadder gruñó rendida como aprobación, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a acostarse sobre la paja.

 **—Tu mente puede decir eso—** dijo entonces con voz suave y pausada **—, pero a quien realmente deberías escuchar es a la voz de tu corazón, él siempre tiene razón.**

Ya no quiso responder, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, después de todo ella sabía la verdad, ¿o no?

Negó suavemente apartando esos pensamientos, suspirando y sentándose de nuevo frente a la dragona que parecía dormitar. Su conversación con ella comenzó a reproducirse de nuevo en su mente, detallando cada cosa que le dijo y abrumándola al descubrir que sus argumentos no eran tan disparatados.

Quizá la respuesta si estuviera en ella, pero entonces ¿cuál podría ser?

Trató de hacer memoria, regresando a su reunión con las Nornas y repitiendo cada acción que realizó desde entonces hasta llegar a Midgard. Repasó su última conversación con Freyja y sus advertencias sobre el mundo mortal, la promesa de protegerla y su deseo de buena suerte. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras que ella y las Nornas le dijeron, su insistencia y la seguridad de que sabría qué hacer cuando fuera el momento correcto.

Pero entonces, ¿cuándo sería ese momento? ¿Cuándo dejaría de estar tan confundida?

Agitó su cabeza en busca de concentración y continuó reviviendo sus memorias pasadas.

El viaje a través del Bifrost, el fuerte viento y la tormenta creciente. Los golpes del carruaje contra el puente de cristal antes de que se desvaneciera y la dejara caer contra el océano en el que temió perecer. El carruaje convertido en barco y su instinto gritándole la dirección que debía tomar…

—Eso es…—susurró abriendo los ojos de golpe.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle tan importante? Desde un principio algo en su interior la había guiado por el camino correcto. Estaba tan claro y ella jamás se detuvo a analizarlo.

No fue una casualidad que llegara a Berk, incluso podía asegurar que esa tormenta tampoco lo fue y puede que su encuentro con Hiccup tampoco fuera cosa de un simple accidente.

La voz de Freyja volvió de golpe, repitiendo lo que tiempo atrás le había dicho.

_«Las Nornas obran de formas misteriosas, nunca dicen más de lo que ellas consideran necesario.»_

— _El destino es complicado_ —repitió ahora ella en voz baja, continuando con ese recuerdo.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer poco a poco en su rostro, iluminándolo con ayuda de la luz que reflejaban sus ojos azules. Su nueva amiga tenía razón, la respuesta estaba ahí esperando a que la descubriera.

Pues incluso ese día, sin entender las razones del por qué había sido enviada a Midgard, al conocer a Hiccup y verlo a los ojos supo por un pequeño momento que él era la razón por la que estaba ahí…

— ¿Realmente será _él_?—susurró al vacío observando el radiante cielo azul a través del techo enrejado de la Academia.

_«El destino es un guía, un camino que debemos seguir para llegar al lugar y momento correcto; aquél en el que nos fue asignado estar. Por eso se dice que todos estamos destinados a hacer o ser algo en específico… Y si las Nornas te eligieron es porque tu destino así lo dicta.»_

Tal vez nunca abandonó su misión después de todo.

_._

_._

_._

Justo como dijo Hiccup en cuestión de días la Deadly Nadder se recuperó lo suficiente para poder volar de nuevo y ahora, después de varios intentos y pruebas de vuelo, los cuatro se encontraban surcando el cielo alrededor de la isla de Berk.

—Con cuidado Astrid, no la fuerces mucho—le indicaba el castaño, pasando a su lado con Toothless.

Esa era la primera vez que ella y su amiga volaban juntas; a diferencia de los cortos vuelos que tuvo con Hiccup y Toothless, este le parecía más arriesgado. Los temblorosos y torpes movimientos de la Nadder y la falta de una montura para sujetarse sólo lograban ponerla nerviosa.

Volar con un dragón era muy diferente a volar con un Pegaso junto a sus hermanas.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, si estás nerviosa ella lo sentirá—insistía él, volando a su alrededor—. Sólo despeja tu mente, respira profundo y confía en ella.

 **—Si te caes será una vista realmente increíble—** se burló Toothless.

La Nadder, nada contenta con su comentario, le lanzó un par de púas con su cola obligándolo a retroceder.

— ¡Cuidado!—exclamó Haddock aferrándose a su silla—, démosle algo de espacio, amigo. No debe estar acostumbrada a volar en grupo.

 **—No creo que sea eso—** gruñó el Night Fury con la mirada fija en la dragona.

En parte Hiccup tenía razón, era usual que los dragones se sintieran amenazados cuando uno nuevo llegaba a su territorio, en especial cuando se trataba de un dragón salvaje. Por otro lado, Toothless sabía que sus palabras no resultaron agradables para Nadder, aunque en realidad no pretendía que lo fueran.

—Tranquila, amiga, ignóralo—susurró Astrid, inclinándose sobre su cuello para ser escuchada sólo por ella—. Además, sé que no me dejarías caer—le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a su anterior posición.

La dragona asintió no muy satisfecha, relajando su cuerpo y retrayendo sus púas para sorpresa del castaño que observaba todo con detenimiento.

—Vaya, parece que su lazo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba—mencionó, irguiéndose sobre su montura ahora sin sujetarse. La brisa fresca agitaba su cabello castaño que resplandecía con la luz del sol dándole una tonalidad rojiza—. ¿Ya le diste un nombre?

La valkiria sonrió ante su pregunta, o al menos eso es lo que quiso pensar, pues la visión del joven era algo que también la incitaba a sonreír.

—Sí—se apresuró a decir—, _Stormfly_ —su sonrisa aumentó; su trenza rubia danzaba con el viento y sus manos acariciaban el cuello escamoso de la Nadder que gruñía satisfecha—. Porque fue debido a una tormenta que llegué aquí y conocí esta nueva vida…

_«Y también a ti.»_

—Stormfly—repitió Hiccup, dirigiendo su vista al cielo despejado—, me gusta.

Ahora él también sonreía, giró su rostro para observarla a la par en que volvía a su posición habitual sobre la montura, indicándole a Toothless que se acercara a ellas con cautela. Astrid imitó sus movimientos y Stormfly también comenzó a moverse.

Desde el día en la Academia había estado analizando la situación que vivía, los sentimientos y presentimientos que tuvo cuando conoció a Hiccup. Poco a poco comenzó a comprender todo lo vivido, descubriendo nuevas posibilidades. Esta vez no pensaba ignorar sus instintos pues, luego de todo ese tiempo junto a Hiccup en Berk y después de tanto pensar en lo que debía hacer, su futuro parecía más claro ante sus ojos. Y ahora más que nunca debía esforzarse para ayudar y defender a esos mortales, porque aunque seguía sin entender qué debía hacer, sabía que era su deber protegerlos. Pues tal vez sus presentimientos eran acertados y quizá ese era el lugar donde debía estar.

Quizá su misión estuviera ahí en Berk y, quizá, Hiccup sí estaba relacionado con ella.

—Astrid…—llamó el vikingo conforme la distancia que los separaba disminuía, pero algo más llamó su atención obligándolo no sólo a apartar la mirada, sino también haciendo que Toothless se detuviera—. ¿Qué es eso?—murmuró, señalando algo en el horizonte.

Tanto la valkiria como la Nadder giraron sus rostros para observar lo que el castaño les indicaba, sorprendiéndose cuando notaron lo mismo que él.

Ahí en la distancia, poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse visibles una innumerable cantidad de barcos cuyas insignias eran conocidas por el joven jefe de Berk.

—Drago Bludvist—susurró, no había duda de que sus temores eran acertados.

El final estaba cerca y ninguno de ellos podría hacer algo para evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información extra:  
> -Valkirias y sus plumas: Entre muchas de las leyendas se encuentran aquellas que cuentan cómo las valkirias descendían por la noche a Midgard con sus alas blancas para bañarse en los lagos, retirándose las alas que se convertían en una capa de plumas y que, si estas plumas eran tomadas por un mortal, este se convertiría en el dueño de la valkiria obligándola a permanecer en el mundo mortal.  
> -Æsir: Son los principales del (conjunto de dioses dentro de una mitología). Están emparentados con Odín y habitan en Asgard, siendo mencionados bajo el término genérico guðin, «dios». Dentro de la historia nórdica, los Æsir se enfrentaron en una guerra contra los Vanir, el segundo grupo de dioses.  
> -Dísir: Son un grupo de seres divinos femeninos al servicio de Odín que son relacionadas mayormente con la muerte y el fallecimiento. Entre ellas destacan las Valkirias y las Nornas, entre otros seres más.  
> \-------------------------------  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aun quedan dos capítulos semanales más... porque el capítulo 9 apenas lo voy a escribir e.e  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.

Las inmensas puertas doradas se abrieron repentinamente, inundando el salón de suelo y paredes blancas con el eco de unos pasos que el hombre no tardó en reconocer.

—Freyja—saludó, girándose en su dirección y dándole la espalda a los altos ventanales que le permitían ver el abismo de estrellas que conectaban Asgard con el mundo mortal—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La mujer rubia continuó su marcha hasta llegar a su lado, pero en lugar de observar al guardián del Bifröst, concentró su mirada en el paisaje que este anteriormente había estado vigilando.

— ¿Cómo sigue?—fue lo único que logró decir, tratando de ver más allá de las estrellas y la oscuridad frente a ella; pero sabía que era imposible, pues sólo Heimdal poseía la habilidad de la visión.

—Ella está bien—le respondió, girándose nuevamente para retomar su antigua posición—, se adapta rápido—sus ojos resplandecieron de un color plateado, similar al de las estrellas, transmitiendo a su mente las imágenes de la valkiria que tanto les preocupaba—. Sigue buscando, pero…

— ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó Freyja con intranquilidad, intentando ver lo mismo que él.

—Me temo que se ha unido demasiado al mundo mortal—confesó Heimdal tras un suspiro; frotando sus ojos agotados con una mano, apagando la luz proporcionada por su habilidad—. No se ha rendido… pero comienza a dudar.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para suspirar. Temía que algo como eso ocurriera, después de todo, las valkirias –así como cualquier otro Dísir o Æsir– poseía el mismo amor por los humanos que Odín tanto presumía. Sí, las valkirias tenían la misión de recolectar almas humanas, pero eso no las privaba de tener sentimientos. Cualquier hijo de Odín que pasara demasiado tiempo con los mortales, corría riesgo de ser controlado por esos mismos sentimientos. Por eso estaba prohibido congeniar con ellos; vivían en mundos separados por una razón y no debían ignorarla.

—Realmente espero que las Nornas sepan lo que hacen—susurró.

No culpaba a Astrid por estar confundida y dudar, cualquiera en su situación lo haría; pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara. No quería perder a otra de sus hijas en manos de los mortales… pero también sabía que no podía impedirlo.

—Siempre lo hacen—habló el hombre pelirrojo en un intento por animarla—. Su visión va más allá de la mía. _Presente_ , _pasado_ y _futuro_ ; ellas pueden ver todo lo que yo no—colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un ligero apretón para reconfortarla—. Confía en su juicio.

—Lo sé—concedió con un suspiro—. No puedo evitar preocuparme.

— ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?—detectó Heimdal, apartándose de ella con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Freyja volvió a suspirar, esta vez con pesar y derrota, para después sentarse sobre un banco de mármol junto al ventanal, dándole la espalda al paisaje que era iluminado por el _puente arcoíris_.

—Skuld vino a verme hace rato—confesó entonces, evadiendo la mirada del hombre que, sabía, cambió a ser una de inquietud.

— ¿Y…?

—Está por iniciar una nueva guerra en Midgard—continuó, sus manos se aferraron a su vestido blanco—, mis niñas se preparan para asistir… ella incluida.

— ¿Skuld irá?—cuestionó confundido y alerta, posicionándose frente a ella, esperando que alzara el rostro para encararlo—. Eso sólo ocurre cuando se trata de un conflicto importante.

—O de un guerrero importante—secundó ella, observándolo de reojo a través de las hebras de cabello dorado que cubrían su cara.

Algo en la mente de Heimdal reaccionó ante esas palabras, recordando pequeños fragmentos de viejas imágenes vistas en el pasado. Se obligó a retroceder hacia el ventanal, activando nuevamente su visión plateada; buscando sin cesar a la valkiria en Midgard con el fuerte deseo de que su teoría no fuera correcta.

—No puede ser—murmuró cuando logró encontrarla a través del abismo nocturno y las nubes que cubrían el Bifröst.

— Heimdal, ¿acaso…?

Freyja no tardó en comprender lo que ocurría, levantándose con rapidez para volver a su lado.

—La nueva guerra…—inició con preocupación y la mirada aun fija en el exterior—. Astrid está en ella—los mayores temores de ambos se hicieron realidad y no podrían hacer nada para acabar con ellos—Freyja, ¿Skuld te dijo algo más?

La mujer tragó con fuerza, aturdida por todas las emociones que se acumulaban en su interior. Guio sus ojos hacia el abismo, analizándolo con desesperación conforme su expresión cambiaba por una aterrada.

¿Qué era lo que pretendían las Nornas con todo eso?

—Ella dijo…—susurró, estática en su sitio—… que la misión está por acabar.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Descendieron con rapidez frente al Gran Salón ante la mirada expectante de varios aldeanos, estaba claro que ellos no tenían idea de lo que ocurría o, más bien, de lo que pronto iba a ocurrir.

—Reúnan a todos de inmediato—ordenó el castaño, desmontando al Night Fury para después avanzar hacia la construcción, siendo seguido de cerca por la valkiria y ambos dragones—. Hagan sonar el cuerno de guerra.

—Jefe, ¿qué ocurre?—alcanzó a preguntar uno de los vikingos con preocupación, nunca habían visto al joven líder tan alterado.

— ¡Solo háganlo!—insistió él sin mirar atrás, ingresando al edificio con un portazo que resonó en todo el lugar.

Las miradas de confusión y temor no se hicieron esperar entre los aldeanos, quienes a pesar de todo se apresuraron a cumplir con la petición del jefe, haciendo sonar el cuerno en el centro de la aldea, alertando a todos los habitantes de la pequeña isla.

El potente sonido del instrumento hizo eco en todo el lugar, elevándose y recorriendo hasta el último rincón de la isla, anunciando el inminente destino que arrasaría con todos. Pues esa melodía lúgubre solo podía significar que el tiempo se les había agotado y que la guerra estaba por comenzar.

**-O-**

El pueblo entero se encontraba reunido en el salón. Murmullos viajaban de un rincón a otro, todos cargados de inquietud; un sentimiento que Hiccup comprendía y ansiaba poder desvanecer en su gente.

Deslizó su mano sobre la mesa, rozando los dedos fríos de la rubia sentada a su lado. Ella, por reflejo, entrelazó su mano con la de él, brindándole un ligero apretón para reconfortarlo. Astrid había decidido confiar en él y no podía decepcionarla, ni tampoco a Berk. Todos contaban con él, su deber como jefe era protegerlos y planeaba cumplirlo.

—Tú puedes, Hiccup—alcanzó a escucharla susurrar, regalándole un último apretón que él correspondió.

Suspiró, renovando sus fuerzas, y se levantó para encarar a su gente, que guardó silencio al verlo de pie, aplacando todas voces que habían estado resonando en el lugar.

—Sé que están preocupados—inició con el porte más firme y sereno que logró conseguir—, yo también lo estoy—confesó para sorpresa de todos, bajando la mirada por un segundo para después continuar con más potencia—. Pero no podemos dejarnos vencer tan fácilmente. Drago llegará en cuestión de horas y no tenemos idea de cuánto tardarán las demás tribus en aparecer, pero eso no significa que nos ha ganado.

Rodeó la mesa, avanzando hacia el inicio de los escalones que conectaban la tarima de roca en la que se encontraba con el resto del salón repleto de vikingos que, expectantes, mantenían sus ojos fijos en el castaño.

—Derrotamos a Drago una vez y podremos hacerlo de nuevo—declaró, irguiéndose en su lugar—. Es cierto que en esta ocasión cuenta con toda su flota de barcos y con un nuevo ejército de dragones… pero eso no cambia nada—agregó, sabiendo perfectamente los pensamientos que todos poseían—. El lazo que nosotros tenemos con nuestros dragones es más fuerte que cualquier control que él pueda tener sobre los suyos.

Observó como todos comenzaban a asentir como respuesta a sus palabras; la inquietud en sus expresiones comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, dejándole el lugar a una nueva esperanza que resplandecía en sus miradas.

—Hemos enfrentado a personas como él antes, incluyéndolo, y salimos victoriosos—sentenció, señalándolos a todos y alzando su voz con una fuerza que jamás había sido escuchada—. Esta no será la excepción.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos, antes de que la primer persona se alzara entre la multitud con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Estoy con él, ¿quién viene?!

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre el gemelo, que se mantenía de pie sobre una de las mesas con los brazos alzados, para después secundarlo con un fuerte vitoreo que resonó en todo el lugar.

Si Drago creía que los asustaba, estaba muy equivocado; los Hooligans lucharían aunque les costara la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba preparado para recibir al enemigo y defenderse; las órdenes y posiciones habían sido dadas. Si todo resultaba como lo planeado, Berk saldría victorioso en esa batalla y, quizá, también en la guerra.

La brisa fresca golpeaba sus rostros con insistencia; ambos se encontraban sobre uno de los acantilados de Berk, observando los avances de la flota enemiga que se aproximaba a su territorio. Sus miradas se encontraban fijas en el barco que encabezaba a todos los demás, la insignia que decoraba su vela causaba escalofríos al castaño con solo pensar en la persona que iba a bordo.

—Ten cuidado—mencionó Astrid a su lado, su mano rozó la de él por un segundo que a ambos les pareció eterno.

—Lo haré…—prometió, girándose para encararla con una ligera sonrisa que camuflaba su sonrojo.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, preparándose para decir aquello que había estado rondando en su mente desde que avistaron la flota de Drago horas atrás.

—Astrid—inició con un suspiro, atrapando su mano y envolviéndola entre las suyas—, si algo sale mal… Asegúrate de que todos estén a salvo.

La rubia tragó con fuerza ante sus palabras. Hiccup la sintió temblar bajo su agarre, pero el brillo en sus ojos, tan firme y confiado, le aseguró que todo estaba bien.

—Lo haré—respondió al fin, siendo ahora quien mostraba una pequeña sonrisa; una sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer cuando sus anteriores miedos hicieron un intento por regresar—, sólo… Prométeme que nada saldrá mal.

Hiccup asintió; había cierta ternura en sus palabras, que trajeron de vuelta el sonrojo a sus mejillas.

—Saldremos de esta—aseguró, dando un último apretón a su mano antes de liberarla.

Volvió a girarse hacia el horizonte, los barcos estaban cada vez más cerca. Con un corto silbido llamó a Toothless, quien se había mantenido alerta sobre una de las torres construidas para el descanso de los dragones y que ahora él usaba para vigilar los alrededores.

El Night Fury bajó de inmediato, posicionándose a su lado, listo para alzar el vuelo con él sobre su espalda.

—Astrid—volvió a llamarla tras ajustar la prótesis de Toothless—, sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero… Gracias por estar a mi lado—dijo con una nueva sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos esmeraldas—. No podría hacer esto sin ti.

—No es nada, Hiccup—logró decir ella para restarle importancia, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo—. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Ninguno supo qué más decir, por lo que, con un último asentimiento, Hiccup y Toothless se marcharon ante la mirada de Astrid. Su destino era el barco de Drago y planeaban llegar a él a cualquier costo. Cuando eso pasara, darían inicio tanto su plan, como la guerra.

**-O-**

—Debes ser muy estúpido para venir solo—la potente voz de Drago se alzó desde la proa del barco hasta el cielo donde Hiccup y Toothless se mantenían alertas.

—Tú lo llamas estupidez—inició Hiccup con determinación, aferrándose a la silla de su dragón—. Yo lo llamo valor.

El azabache soltó una risa áspera, su mirada asesina estaba fija en el jinete que fruncía el ceño con molestia por su reacción. Había pensado que tal vez podrían evitarse la violencia, si lograba hablar con él para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Esa sí había sido una idea estúpida, incluso él lo admitía, después de todo, si no funcionó la primera vez, ¿qué le aseguraba que ahora sería diferente?

—Dime, _amo de dragones_ —volvió a hablar Drago, con una voz cargada de odio e ironía al nombrarlo de esa manera; justo como lo hizo años atrás—, ¿a quién quieres perder esta vez?—alzó su brazo, sujetando la lanza con la cual imponía su control a los dragones acorazados que sobrevolaban su flota—. ¿Tu madre, quizá?—cuestionó pensativo y con fingido interés—. ¿A tu dragón?—la lanza comenzó a moverse en su dirección y eso alertó al par de amigos que, furiosos, se preparaban para lo que fuera a ocurrir—… O mejor aún, a Berk.

La punta de la lanza se detuvo en su objetivo. La isla vikinga se reflejó en los ojos de todos los dragones que, tras un ruido gutural proveniente de las profundidades, emprendieron el rápido vuelo hacia su nuevo destino. Los dragones de Berk no tardaron en hacerles frente, defendiendo las costas de su hogar y a los barcos cargados de Hooligans que comenzaban a disparar proyectiles en llamas desde sus catapultas.

Ante la penetrante mirada de Drago, el Night Fury se alejó para evitar ser alcanzado por los proyectiles aliados, observando de reojo el agua que comenzaba a agitarse gracias al ser que se ocultaba en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, la batalla dio inicio en cuestión de segundos y no había nada que hacer para detenerla.

—No tiene que ser así—intentó decir Hiccup, mientras Toothless realizaba un par de giros para evadir los ataques de los dragones rivales. Pero era muy tarde, Drago ya no lo escuchaba; nadie lo hacía.

Nuevamente la risa del hombre se alzó entre el caos, erizando su piel y causándole repulsión. Su oscura mirada se encontró con la suya, alertándolo cuando comprendió el significado de su nuevo resplandor.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí había sido estúpido acercarse ellos solos.

**_*O*O*O*_ **

La guerra estalló frente a sus ojos en un parpadeo.

Hiccup había ido al encuentro de Drago para intentar negociar con él, algo que todos sabían que sería inútil, pero aun así debían intentarlo. Al final Drago atacó sin pensarlo demasiado, obligándolos a entrar en acción y defenderse.

Todos los jinetes volaban a su alrededor, atacando a los dragones acorazados que, bajo el control del hombre azabache, les disparaban sin piedad.

Ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo, blandiendo su hacha y montando de un salto a Stormfly, quien a pesar de haberse recuperado recientemente de sus heridas, se reusó a quedarse atrás mientras el resto combatía. Se unieron a los demás jinetes, iniciando así un duelo por defender el que ahora era su hogar.

— ¡Astrid, cuidado!—exclamó Snotlout, alertándola del inminente proyectil que se dirigía a ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, Stormfly evadió el ataque, obligando a la valkiria a sujetarse con mayor fuerza a su montura.

—Gracias, no lo vi venir—pronunció sin aliento cuando estuvieron a salvo.

—Tranquila, esto es nuevo para ti—habló ahora Valka, uniéndose al grupo junto con Gobber.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Todos sabían que era una guerrera, pues creían que provenía de Bog-Buglar, una tribu de mujeres vikingas entrenadas para la guerra; luchar en tierra y sobre un dragón, eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Sí, era nueva montando un dragón, había mucho que aún no sabía sobre ellos; pero no significaba que no sabía combatir en el aire.

Era una valkiria, una verdadera guerrera que combatía mientras volaba, ya fuera con sus propias alas o sobre un Pegaso. Pero no podía decirles nada de eso…

—Trata de no forzar demasiado a Stormfly—aconsejó la castaña, inspeccionándolas con la mirada—, y mantente cerca de alguno de nosotros.

Asintió en silencio, aferrándose a la montura para después palmear el cuello de la dragona, tratando de transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

Valka y Gobber cruzaron un par de palabras más con el grupo antes de alejarse para, según ellos, proteger el bosque de Berk donde se encontraban refugiados los vikingos y dragones que no podían luchar. Una vez solos, los jinetes veteranos se prepararon para continuar defendiendo el frente; pero para eso primero tendrían que alcanzar a su jefe.

— ¿Por qué Hiccup no regresa?—cuestionó Fishlegs con inquietud, mientras Meatlug escupía lava sobre las armaduras de los dragones rivales—. Se supone que regresaría con nosotros, nuestros dragones necesitan al alfa.

—Tranquilo, Fishlegs—optó por decir Astrid, pues estaba claro que ninguno de los demás lo haría—. No debe tardar en…

—Yo no lo creo…—interrumpió Tuffnut con cierta preocupación, señalando en la distancia como el océano comenzaba a agitarse, balanceando con fuerza los barcos a su alrededor.

—Parece que Drago no vino solo—ahora fue Ruffnut quien habló, alertándolos.

Una columna de agua burbujeante se elevó, salpicando las cubiertas de los barcos y explotando poco después cuando un inmenso dragón surgió de su interior. Algas, peces y más agua, caían de sus crestas carmesí; unas gruesas cadenas estaban unidas a sus cuernos, uno de ellos estaba incompleto gracias a su anterior batalla con el Night Fury.

—Creo que quiere la revancha—murmuró el gemelo, señalando al que parecía ser su objetivo.

Eso bastó para transmitir una expresión de terror al rostro de todos.

Su objetivo eran Hiccup y Toothless.

El fuerte rugido del alfa rival resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo temblar las embarcaciones y afectando el vuelo de los dragones. Su mirada asesina siguió de cerca al dragón negro, que no tardó en sostenérsela tras descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Sus fauces se inflaron, advirtiendo sobre el potente aliento helado que estaba por liberar.

Toothless se giró con rapidez, ocultando tras su espalda a Hiccup para ser él quien recibiera el ataque, y lanzó una bola de plasma que dispersó el hielo, haciéndolo explotar a su alrededor. La acción fue tan rápida que el impacto de sus poderes hizo que perdiera estabilidad, siendo alcanzados por algunas astillas de hielo; ocasionando que cayeran hacia las profundas aguas que no tardaron en engullirlos.

— ¡No!—la aterrada voz de Astrid se alzó por encima de todo el caos.

Sus compañeros, al igual que ella, observaron con horror como Hiccup y Toothless desaparecían en el océano ante las triunfantes expresiones de Drago y su _escupe-hielo_.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?—musitó Fishlegs con voz rota y el cuerpo tembloroso.

La valkiria mantuvo su mirada fija en el enemigo, su mano viajó hasta la empuñadura de su hacha, blandiéndola frente a ella con fiereza. No podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así.

—Snotlout, Fishlegs—los llamó, sus ojos continuaban atentos a las acciones del enemigo—. Dirijan a los demás jinetes y continúen protegiendo la isla; no permitan que esos barcos toquen tierra firme—indicó, observándolos de reojo por un segundo. Su voz adoptó el mismo tono firme que Hiccup usaba como jefe—. Gemelos, ustedes irán conmigo.

— ¿A dónde?—cuestionaron a la par, con una clara intranquilidad marcando sus rostros.

—Salvaremos a Hiccup y Toothless—fue lo único que respondió, señalando el campo de batalla con su hacha, para después emprender la marcha en esa dirección; sabiendo, sin ninguna duda, que sus compañeros la seguirían.

Dirigió a Stormfly de una manera nunca antes vista, sacando a relucir sus verdaderas habilidades; deshaciéndose de todo dragón acorazado que intentó obstruirles el paso. Había prometido ayudar a Berk, a Hiccup, y cumpliría esa promesa a cualquier costo… Incluso si eso significaba revelar quién era realmente. Porque en ese momento, Berk no necesitaba una vikinga más, necesitaba el poder y la fuerza divina que sólo una valkiria podía ofrecerles.

Porque Hiccup la necesitaba a ella…

_Porque su misión siempre fue protegerlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¿Se esperaban ese final?! ¡La tan estresante misión ha sido revelada! ¿O acaso Astrid ha malinterpretado las cosas? ¿Ustedes qué piensan?  
> Aunque no lo parezca, Sigue a tu Destino está entrando a la recta final. ¡Quedan muy pocos capítulos! ¿Alguna idea de lo que le deparará a Hiccstrid en esta ocasión? xD
> 
> En fin, ya no los abrumaré con más preguntas sin respuesta... Trataré de actualizar pronto (aproximadamente en dos semanas más), estoy intentando retomar mis viejos hábitos de escritura, así que deséenme suerte e.e  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. La historia sí es original y de mi autoría, pero su creación y respectiva publicación es por mero entretenimiento.

Su pecho ardió cuando intentó inhalar una bocanada de aire inexistente; intentó toser, pero incluso eso se le dificultó. Abrió los ojos, gritando internamente cuando la sal marina los lastimó, volviendo su visión aún más borrosa en las profundidades del océano que lo engullía.

Todo era confuso en su mente, hasta que distinguió el cuerpo oscuro e inmóvil de su amigo reptil que flotaba a su lado; ambos unidos por una capa de hielo que apresaba su prótesis contra el costado del dragón. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, sujetándole el rostro con las manos, preocupándose en silencio cuando lo notó inconsciente.

Lo movió un poco en un inútil intento por despertarlo, para después alzar su visión borrosa hacia la superficie que era iluminada por los rayos del Sol y el fuego de los barcos. El estruendo de la guerra aun podía ser escuchado a través de la densa capa de agua que los cubría; y esa luz que tanto añoraba comenzaba a desvanecerse conforme la distancia aumentaba, permitiendo que la oscuridad de las profundidades los consumiera.

Abrió sus labios una última vez, pronunciando un par de palabras silenciosas que jamás recibirían respuesta. El aire en sus pulmones se agotaba, al igual que su fuerza. Los parpados le pesaban demasiado y, cuando su visión se apagó por completo, comprendió que el final había llegado… Y lo único que podía hacer, era rendirse ante él…

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó…

Lo último que alcanzó a sentir, fueron unas garras arrastrándolo hacia la superficie.

Su cuerpo cayó con pesadez sobre una superficie rocosa, se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos que a su salvador le parecieron eternos, hasta que el agua acumulada en sus pulmones escapó por sus labios, encorvando su cuerpo a causa de la tos que le provocó. Cuando recobró un poco de control, inhaló con fuerza, embriagándose con el aire que tanto había extrañado.

Se frotó los ojos para deshacerse de la sal que los lastimaba y, con su visión aun borrosa, buscó a su salvador.

— ¿Thor-nado?—alcanzó a pronunciar con voz ronca, tratando de incorporarse cuando reconoció al dragón azul que era acompañado por los trillizos Thunderdrum—. Eres un buen chico—susurró, acariciando su frente húmeda con una mano temblorosa.

Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba unido Toothless, quien se estremecía ligeramente, escupiendo agua salada en una lucha por despertar.

—Toothless, ¿estás…?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el atropellado aterrizaje de Stormfly sobre el pilar de roca en el cual se encontraban. Su visión se había aclarado lo suficiente para distinguir la figura que desmontó a la dragona y corrió en su dirección.

— ¡Hiccup!—exclamó Astrid sin aliento, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

—Astrid... estoy...—por segunda ocasión, sus palabras fueron obstruidas, esta vez a causa del abrazo tembloroso y desesperado que envolvía su cuerpo—… bien.

Sintió como la rubia ocultaba el rostro contra su hombro, aferrándose a su espalda. Quizá fue por ese motivo que decidió corresponderle. Quizá era lo que necesitaba para recuperar la fuerza que aún le faltaba, para desvanecer el miedo que ambos habían sentido minutos atrás.

—Los vimos caer y pensamos… yo pensé que…—la voz de la valkiria se rompió por un segundo, justo antes de que se apartara, rompiendo el abrazo y recuperando su postura serena y confiada—. Me alegra que estén bien.

—Thornado y los chicos nos salvaron—explicó con una ligera sonrisa, acariciando nuevamente al dragón azul.

Con eso aclarado, se giró para, ahora sí, darle toda su atención al Night Fury que se sacudía el agua salada de las orejas. Detuvo sus movimientos con una mano, rodeándole el cuello para después conectar sus frentes. Era una conexión única y silenciosa que sólo ellos podían comprender, esa con la cual se decían todo y nada a la vez, y que en esta ocasión representaba el alivio que ambos sentían al saber que el otro se encontraba bien.

—No quiero arruinarles el momento—interrumpió Astrid, suspirando—, pero aún hay trabajo que hacer.

Jinete y dragón asintieron a sus palabras, decididos a continuar con aquello que habían dejado pendiente.

Hiccup reparó por tercera ocasión en su pierna prisionera, llevando la atención de Astrid a esa misma dirección. Sin necesidad de decir nada, tomó la espada que aun colgaba de su cinturón, encendiéndola con un ligero chasquido para, finalmente, comenzar a derretir el hielo con su fuego.

—Es demasiado resistente—gruñó al notar que el hielo no cedía.

—Quizá Stormfly pueda ayudar—sugirió Astrid, llamando a su amiga e indicándole lo que debía hacer.

Con seguridad, la Deadly Nadder generó fuego en su boca, rozando el hielo con las llamas doradas que brotaban de ella, consiguiendo que este comenzara a derretirse. Tras un par de minutos, la prótesis de Hiccup fue liberada.

—El fuego de los Nadder es uno de los más calientes—recordó Astrid satisfecha, con las manos en la cintura e irguiéndose orgullosa por sus conocimientos.

—Qué bueno que prestas atención—bromeó Hiccup, logrando ponerse de pie con su ayuda. Inspeccionó su prótesis y el mecanismo de la cola de Toothless, gruñendo frustrado al notar los desperfectos—. Creo que necesito reemplazarlos.

— ¿Tienes repuestos?

—Sí, pero están en el taller—explicó con un suspiro, ajustando la prótesis de su amigo para un último vuelo—. Necesito ir allá de inmediato.

—Te acompaño—propuso Astrid, montando con rapidez a su dragona; no permitiría que Hiccup se arriesgara nuevamente.

—No—sentenció Hiccup, imitando su acción sobre Toothless—, vuelve con los gemelos y ayúdalos; se ve que están en problemas—señaló el cielo donde el dragón de dos cabezas volaba en zigzag esquivando los ataques del _escupe-hielo_.

Hasta ese momento, Astrid había olvidado la decisión desesperada que habían tomado para poder salvar al jinete, dejando atrás a los hermanos para que distrajeran al alfa rival.

—De acuerdo—accedió rendida—, ¿estarán bien?

El castaño asintió, regalándole una última sonrisa cuando Toothless finalmente se alzó con torpeza.

—Thornado y los trillizos nos respaldarán—aseguró, a lo cual los Thunderdrums rugieron en aprobación—. Volveremos muy pronto.

Con esa promesa, se alejaron, dejándolas solas para cumplir con su propia misión.

El problema era que la presión en el pecho de la rubia no había desaparecido por completo; por el contrario, había algo en ella advirtiéndole sobre el futuro que les deparaba. Pero ella no quería escucharlo, no quería abrumarse con ideas que, sin duda, sólo la debilitarían; y en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era perder el control de su fuerza, porque eso era lo único que le permitiría mantener a Hiccup a salvo.

Dispersó cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente y le ordenó a Stormfly dar la vuelta para ir al encuentro de los gemelos que, entre gritos y explosiones, mantenían distraído al _escupe-hielo_.

— ¡Astrid, volviste!—exclamó Tuffnut al verla llegar, esquivando un nuevo ataque helado—. ¿Hiccup está bien?—preguntó a la par que su hermana.

La rubia asintió, suspirando con calma.

—Volvió a Berk para arreglar la cola de Toothless—explicó rápidamente, mientras la Nadder realizaba un giro para esquivar el hielo que fue disparado en su dirección—. Debemos contener a este grandulón hasta que vuelvan.

Como si respondiera a sus palabras, el Bewilderbeast rugió con la suficiente fuerza para desestabilizar el vuelo de sus dragones. Fueron un par de segundos eternos, hasta que lograron recuperar el control.

—Tal vez fue mala idea acercarnos demasiado—murmuró Ruffnut con cierta inquietud, aferrándose a los cuernos de Barf mientras se alejaban un poco del dragón marino.

Astrid suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con cansancio. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, un claro signo de que, en su mente, comenzaba a desarrollarse un nuevo plan.

— ¿Cuánto fuego le queda a su dragón?—les preguntó de repente, confundiéndolos.

—No lo sé—dijo Tuffnut con un peculiar porte analítico, frotando con su mano la mandíbula y cuello de Belch; una acción que su gemela no tardó en imitar—; para una o dos explosiones más.

El ceño de Astrid se frunció aún más; estaba confundida, pero definitivamente no cuestionaría sus acciones.

—Bien—recuperó el control de la situación y los señaló—. Vayan y destruyan todos los barcos enemigos que puedan, Stormfly y yo nos encargaremos del alfa.

— ¿A caso escuché bien?—indagó Ruffnut con una preocupante emoción—, ¿dijo la palabra con _D_?—el gemelo asintió con euforia; Astrid suspiró con cansancio—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, hermano?

Algo dentro de la valkiria le dijo que se arrepentiría por su decisión, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, y lo supo cuando los gemelos inhalaron con gran júbilo para después gritar:

— ¡Súper explosión de Loki!

Nuevamente, no se detendría a cuestionarles aquello; así que, sin decir nada más, los vio partir entre el caos que los rodeaba.

— ¿Crees que hayan escuchado todo lo que dije, o solo la parte sobre _destruir_?—le preguntó a su compañera con un ligero suspiro.

 **—Ruégale a Odín para que solo vayan tras el enemigo—** graznó Stormfly acelerando con un ágil giro para volver a encarar al alfa rival.

La Nadder no lo supo, pero esa simple mención hizo estremecer a la valkiria, recordándole que, a pesar de todo, ella no pertenecía a Berk y que pronto tendría que marcharse…

**-O-**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se despidió de Hiccup y se separó de los gemelos; estos últimos aún permanecían cerca, incendiando y destruyendo la flota enemiga junto con un grupo de Hideous Zippleback que, sin darse cuenta de cómo, se unieron a ellos.

De la misma manera, otros dragones sin jinete comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, ayudándolas en la difícil tarea de distraer al _escupe-hielo_. No tuvo tiempo ni ganas de preguntar por qué estaban ahí, pero algo le decía que todo era obra de cierto Night Fury y, aunque no lo admitiría frente a él, estaba realmente agradecida.

 **—Astrid—** la llamó Stormfly con un tono de preocupación, sacándola de sus pensamientos **—, se me ha acabado el fuego.**

La valkiria gruñó con ligero fastidio, palmeando el cuello de la dragona como consuelo; sabía que no era su culpa y, como ella, ahora estaba preocupada pues eso dificultaría aún más su tarea.

—Tranquila, podremos con esto—aseguró, desenfundando el hacha que colgaba de su espalda—; alejémonos un poco de su alcance y utiliza tus púas sólo en defensa.

Habría sido un buen plan, si el dragón marino se los hubiera permitido.

Dejó escapar un rugido tan estruendoso, que atravesó sus cuerpos y resonó por todo el lugar como una carcajada. El vuelo de todos los dragones se ralentizó y, cuando su mirada asesina se encontró con la suya, supo que su objetivo era ella y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

_La había descubierto._

— ¡Storm!—exclamó con prisa, intentando que su voz destacara por encima de las carcajadas del bestial dragón—, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

Nuevamente sus intenciones fueron inútiles, cuando un nuevo ataque de hielo fue disparado en su dirección; primero como un rocío azul y después como gruesos proyectiles puntiagudos. Esquivarlos resultó una gran proeza dada la condición actual de Stormfly; pero no tuvieron tiempo de sentirse a salvo pues, sin que pudieran evitarlo, un dragón acorazado arremetió contra ellas, consiguiendo que la dragona perdiera el poco control que aún tenía sobre sus alas.

— ¡Stormfly!—gritó esta vez con terror, cuando entre los giros se zafó del agarre que tenía sobre la montura, separándola de su amiga que ahora aleteaba inestable a varios metros lejos de ella.

No podría atraparla. No mientras continuara luchando contra el control del alfa; así que sólo había una forma para salir ilesa de esa caída…

Debía salvarse ella sola y para eso tenía que liberar sus propias alas. Pero si lo hacía quedaría al descubierto. Era un riesgo demasiado grande.

El viento frio golpeaba su rostro con fuerza debido a la velocidad de la caída; el tiempo se le agotaba y el océano estaba cada vez más cerca, listo para engullirla. Necesitaba actuar pronto o lo lamentaría; a diferencia de Hiccup, su impacto contra el agua sí iba a lastimar.

_« ¡Hazlo!»_

Se ordenó desesperada, buscando entre su ropa el amuleto que sellaba su poder _Dísir_ , ese que Freyja le había dado como protección, para que ningún mortal descubriera su identidad.

Lo sujetó con fuerza, mezclando la frialdad de sus manos contra la del objeto de plata. Estaba lista para liberarse, había comenzado a sentir cómo la magia fluía en su interior, reemplazando ese frío por calor; sólo entonces cerró sus ojos, esperando que esa magia materializara sus preciosas alas blancas.

Pero nada de eso fue necesario. Porque, como si los dioses le gritaran que aún no la habían abandonado, unas fuertes garras la sujetaron, deteniendo la caída.

—Parece que llegué justo a tiempo—dijo una voz sin aliento sobre su cabeza; obligándola a abrir los ojos nuevamente, deslumbrándose por un momento, para después observar al joven pelirrojo que asomaba su cabeza por un costado del dragón que la sujetaba.

—Jefe Dagur—murmuró igualmente sin aliento—. Gracias…

—De nada—respondió sonriente, mientras su dragón ascendía hacia el encuentro de la Deadly Nadder que, avergonzada, recibió a su jinete sobre su espalda una vez más—. Se ve que la han pasado difícil—agregó cuando la rubia estuvo a salvo—, pero descuiden, ¡los Berserkers hemos llegado!

—Y realmente lo agradecemos—repitió ella, acariciando el cuello de Stormfly para calmar la culpa que le confesó en Dragonés.

El pelirrojo asintió satisfecho, inspeccionando con la mirada el campo de batalla, notando la ausencia de alguien importante.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Hubo un pequeño accidente al inicio del combate—comenzó a explicar tras entender a quién se refería—, regresó con Toothless a Berk, para arreglarle la prótesis.

—Entiendo—asintió con más tranquilidad—. No se preocupen, los ayudaremos a partir de aquí. Mi flota se encargará del enemigo desde la retaguardia, y mis dragones se unirán a los suyos.

Ahora fue ella quien asintió con una ligera sonrisa y un inexplicable alivio surgiendo en su interior.

—Tú y tu dragón retrocedan—indicó Dagur cuando un nuevo ataque se dirigió a ellos, mismo que fue detenido por el fuego de su Triple Stryke—, necesitan recuperar energía.

No iba a contradecirlo, realmente estaban agotadas.

— ¡Y busquen a Hiccup!—exclamó, desenvainando su espada—. La única manera de deshacerse de ese alfa—señaló al _escupe-hielo_ con el arma—, es con otro alfa; así que él y Toothless deben volver de inmediato.

—Lo sé—concordó Astrid—, los traeré.

Con eso aclarado, esta vez fue su turno de marcharse, dejando solo al jefe Berserk.

Le dio un último vistazo por encima de su hombro, sonriendo cuando escuchó el famoso grito de guerra Berserk escapar de su garganta.

Finalmente podía ver un poco de luz entre la oscuridad de la guerra que los envolvía.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Buscar los repuestos de sus prótesis y el mecanismo de vuelo resultó una difícil proeza debido al caos y desesperación que lo controlaban. No sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado ajustarle el equipo a Toothless, pero para él resultó una eternidad.

A eso había que sumarle el creciente dolor de su pierna y espalda; al final resultó que no salió completamente ileso de la caída al océano. Claro que no podía permitir que los demás se enteraran, en este momento lo que menos necesitaban era una preocupación más. Por eso, ante la mirada de reproche de Toothless, se hizo un improvisado vendaje para detener el sangrado del corte en su pierna, algo que resultaba muy molesto ya que se encontraba cerca de la prótesis.

—Andando, Toothless—apresuró, reacomodando su pantalón para después ponerse de pie con un cojeo—. Debemos volver con los demás.

Abrió la puerta del taller, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando sus ojos presenciaron el terrible escenario en el que se encontraba su hogar. La desesperación que había sentido antes, no hizo más que aumentar. Por instinto, montó a Toothless y emprendieron el vuelo en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Pero con cada segundo que pasaba, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse a causa de la destrucción que se cernía a su alrededor.

Los dragones seguían revoloteando por toda la isla, escupiendo fuego y luchando con sus garras entre sí. Columnas de humo oscurecían el cielo azul, provenientes de los barcos en llamas que se acumulaban en sus costas. Los acantilados, las torres y los muelles; todas sus construcciones se caían a pedazos a causa del hielo disparado por el alfa rival, el mismo que rugía encima de otro acantilado, dispuesto a causar más devastación.

Esa imagen trajo de vuelta los viejos recuerdos de su primer enfrentamiento, obligándolo a contener el llanto de frustración que se acumulaba en su garganta.

Estaba harto de ver sufrir a su gente. Estaba cansado de luchar por la paz que personas como Drago, no hacían más que corromper.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que más ruina cayera sobre ellos.

Ya no quería continuar perdiendo…

— ¡Hiccup!

La voz apremiante de Astrid lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su antebrazo, para después conectarlos con los de ella. Se le notaba cansada, pero su mirada aún conservaba cierto brillo guerrero, y eso le transmitió un poco de control.

—Comenzábamos a preocuparnos—confesó la rubia cuando descendieron a su encuentro.

Evitó desmontar a Toothless, pues temía que su pierna no tolerara su peso; podía mentirles a todos sobre su condición, pero no a ella y eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Lo siento—logró decir en su lugar, calmando cualquier duda e inquietud—, no encontraba los repuestos—no esperó otra respuesta por su parte y, observando a todos sus amigos, continuó—. ¿Qué tanto ha ocurrido?

Los jinetes bajaron las miradas, mismas que se oscurecieron al pensar en aquello.

—Los Berserkers llegaron hace unos minutos—fue Astrid quien, nuevamente, tomó la iniciativa de responder—, pudimos contener al enemigo con su ayuda; pero sin Toothless, nuestros dragones estaban indefensos y su alfa ganó territorio.

— ¡Destruyó todos nuestros barcos!—exclamó Fishlegs lloroso—, y se apoderó del muelle.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de la isla antes de que la convierta en escombros—terminó por él Snotlout, desde la montura de su dragón—. El bosque está intacto por el momento, así que todos están a salvo en el refugio.

— ¿Dónde está Dagur?—logró cuestionar el castaño.

—Está con sus jinetes enfrentando a los dragones acorazados que protegen al alfa—contestó Ruffnut, quien actuaba como soporte para que Tuffnut se mantuviera de pie; el gemelo tenía sangre en su ropa, una señal de que había resultado herido.

Hiccup tragó con fuerza, sus puños se volvieron blancos a causa de la frustración que estaba conteniendo. Los observó nuevamente a todos, comprendiendo y agradeciendo el esfuerzo que habían estado haciendo para proteger Berk en su ausencia. En el fondo se odió por dejarlos solos, reprochándose su debilidad e incompetencia al creer por segunda ocasión que podría razonar con Drago.

—Hablar con él es inútil—murmuró casi inaudible, recordando las mismas palabras que su padre le dijo alguna vez, esas que se negó a escuchar.

Su voz atrajo la atención de todos, provocando que una nueva luz de esperanza iluminara sus miradas; un efecto que era resultado de su regreso, pero que en ese momento él era incapaz de comprender y que, por ende, terminó ignorando.

—Esto tiene que terminar—continuó, esta vez con voz más clara y firme—. Debemos proteger a los que amamos hasta que la guerra termine… Y yo me encargaré de que eso ocurra—sentenció, irguiéndose sobre su montura, con las manos aferradas a ella.

Se había acabado su paciencia.

Hablar e intentar arreglar las cosas sin violencia nunca iba a funcionar, ahora lo sabía.

Como apoyo, Toothless se elevó nuevamente ante todos. Sus miradas se conectaron con el alfa rival y el hombre erguido sobre su cabeza; un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos cuando ambos les devolvieron el gesto, retándolos y amenazándolos con continuar el juego que habían dejado pausado.

—Corregiré mi error—prometió Hiccup, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia su encuentro.

Sus amigos asintieron con euforia, imitando su acción para acompañarlo. Pero no Astrid. Ella, por el contrario, permaneció de pie en su lugar, con el rostro alzado hacia el cielo que, lentamente, comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes.

Pero lo importante no eran las nubes, sino la luz que se filtraba entre ellas; esa que nadie, excepto una valkiria podría ver y comprender…

Sus hermanas estaban por llegar.

—Se acabó el tiempo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente damos por terminadas las actualizaciones semanales de este fic. ¿Cuándo habrá capítulo nuevo, entonces? No lo sé... ya tengo planeado el siguiente capítulo, pero aun no me he sentado a escribirlo. Mi vida es un caos en este momento debido a la universidad... Pero no se preocupen, estará pronto... quizá en este mes.  
> En fin...  
> A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS


End file.
